Egg Nation
by MagnifiedSun
Summary: England's brewing a potion when the other previously Allied and Axis powers show up and 'help'. But wait who's that? Canada! Before anyone has time to notice him, the potion blows up! Then Amu and co. start finding strange eggs.
1. From Nation to Hatchling

**Egg Nation- From Nation to Hatchling**

* * *

Wispy fog gurgled over the rim of the cauldron, plummeting to the floor it stretched out soon covering the cold stone floor of the dark and damp room. Then a dim yellow light emitted from the brew-filled pot revealing the figure whose hand was held over the bubbling liquid. The color of the light didn't mix well with his bright emerald eyes, the combination producing a sickening lime green. His sandy hair blended fairly better only becoming a more saturated yellow, but illuminating his pale face brought attention to the contrast it had with his thick black eyebrows. Lips curved into a wiry grin, he opened his mouth and let out a long cackle.

'_Finally_' He thought, '_…after centuries of criticism, I'll show them all. And they'll have no choice but to submit to the ultimate truth that my food is delicious!' _

England let out another series of laughter that bounced off the walls and back at him. Today was his turn to host the meeting held for the previous Allied and Axis powers to assess the recovery from the second World War, and as most of their meetings tended to run longer than planned so food was always provided by the host country. And when it was announced that it was England's turn, no one was excited about eating the poor chap's cooking.

"But with this magical sauce anything I serve them will taste amazing!" He boasted proudly ending his sentence with more laughter, at this point consisting of mainly giggles.

While at his front door a very quiet nation knocked lightly on the wood, sighing when no one responded. Violet-blue eyes behind a pair of glasses started to fret when his knocks went unanswered. The snoozing cream bear in his arms yawned and starred sleepily at the timid country.

"Who are you?" The bear asked rubbing its tired eyes with the back of a fluffy paw.

"I-I'm Canad-da, Kumajiko." He stated weakly, "We were invited by England to come visit today, don't you remember?" The teenage-looking nation paused.

"But I guess he forgot. I hope he doesn't mind if I let myself in." He whispered, barely mustering enough courage to turn the knob and gently push open the door.

Canada smiled warmly to himself and stepped into the older nation's home when…

"YO! We're here." Exclaimed Canada's brother whom he was always mistaken for when he wasn't ignored completely.

"Hey, check it out! The dude totally left his door wide open, he could be in trouble. I think this calls for a hero to swoop in and save the day!" America announced in his 'hero' voice while jabbing a gloved thumb at himself, not noticing his brother who was less than a foot away. Germany just shoved him out of his way muttering that England probably just left it ajar by accident. The rest of the nations that were the other members of the meeting came in after Germany, and Canada was nearly trampled by them since they didn't notice him, like usual.

After closing the door and venturing into the den, it was soon apparent that no one was in the house.

"_Ciao_, England! We're here, so let's start the meeting. Because you know the sooner we finish, the sooner we get to eating some pasta." The Italian shouted through the his hands cupped around his mouth, but there was no answer.

"This is strange. I mean… We came here at the right time and place, so why isn't he here?" The ancient nation, China, said in a hush voice. To which he was answered with a couple grunts and shrugs from his companions. All except Russia who starred at the door paned window that led to England's backyard with a smile, a creepy smile like an animal whose just cornered its prey.

"He's… out there." He said with a low twisted chuckle muffled by his pink scarf. This revelation calmed most of them down, America was a little more concerned about Russia's presentation of this information saying he was "freaking" him out. France was the first, bursting through the doors with his arms spread out.

"_Mon cher_ England you have no need to worry anymore beca- Huh?" He proclaimed, then stopping in midsentence when he saw that the only things there were the thriving garden that filled most of the yard, a patio chair and table used when England was having his tea outside, and the shed tucked away in the furthest corner.

"Russia I thought you said he was out here." Germany addressed the large man in an irritated tone only to find that the country he was talking to was ignoring him while pointing to the shed. This irked the blonde haired man, but his frustration was overlooked, like Canada, as everyone walked past him to the shack.

"Should we knock?" Japan asked politely as he found himself in front of the group, first at the door.

"Nah man, let's just kick it down!" America shouted as he squeezed past Japan and already started hitting the door with his foot.

While the other nations waltzed into his home, England was stirring his potion a last couple times. Then he ladled the fluid into a glass vial with a spoon and pressed a cork into it making a squeak.

He beamed at the gleaming container with a satisfied grin thinking, '_I can't believe I never thought of this before, using magic. It's brilliant!_'

But the happy England had his cheerful mood ripped away from him when he heard the banging on the door and shouts from the other nations.

"Damn. I must've lost track of the time. I've got to get out of here before they see me." Muttered the flustered country, but to his dismay after a loud 'Hiya!' from America the door flew off its hinges. England pocketed the small bottle quickly as the countries wearily stepped into his 'shed'.

"W-what the hell is this?" Stuttered China as his golden brown eyes trailed all over the mysterious room.

With light being let in from the lack of a door he could see stacks of old thick books piled alongside bags of mulch, and on the shelves there were jarred oddities mingled in with gardening tools. But what really left them all speechless was the huge pot in the center of the room with a nervous England backed up against it.

"Well you see… I uh-"The panicking man said, he hardly could get those few words out. But before England could utter anything there was a disgusted yell.

"Is this what you were going to feed us?" Italy cried, looking at the dark yellow mixture with horror. He glared at England sternly, but his face broke into a hopeful smile as he continued.

"Well it's a good thing I brought some pasta over. Pasta can fix anything!"

With that he tossed in a plate of Italian noodles covered in a steamy marinara sauce into the potion. England stood in terror as the blend started to boil, but it only got worse from there. France came up to the pot next with a plate of escargot and a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"If anything is going to save dear _Angleterre's _dish, it's going to be some fine French cuisine." After the short speech and a laugh, France added his dish as well.

"Okay, now it's your turn China." France said beckoning for him to come to the tub.

"No way you're getting me to waste my food by dumping it in God knows what!" China rebutted as he stepped further back from the pot. France just ran after him trying to persuade him to take part in the improvement of England's brew.

Japan gave a sigh of relief once the snails were disposed of in the cauldron. He took out a platter with a couple onigiri lined up on it and gave it a small grin.

"Now I won't lose my appetite because of France's snails." He murmured softly.

"Hey Japan… snatch!" Before the Asian country knew it, Italy had taken his rice balls and dumped them into the now possibly toxic brew. He rushed up to the tub, holding onto the side he watched in shock as the rice triangles were consumed by the repulsive liquid.

"What did you do that for?" Japan asked slightly upset at the destruction of his rice balls. At this reaction Italy lost his carefree smile.

"I'm sorry. I thought it'd be fun for all of us to put something in…" Italy apologized and after a moment of nothing from Japan, he snapped his fingers saying "I know! I'll take whatever Germany brought and throw it in, then you won't be the only one who didn't want their food put in."

But before Japan could explain Italy's logic or what little there was, the energetic country ran off to harass Germany. Leaving him awkwardly confused, and to make matters worse Japan nearly jumped out of his skin when a strong hand started to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry man! My hamburger will keep your rice company." America said enthusiastically, then chucking in his partly eaten burger and saluting as it too sunk. Japan sighed, now he'd really lost his appetite.

Russia was standing to the side of all of the commotion, amused with all of the nations' loud noises. He also kept checking the condition of the altering liquid ever now and again, he especially like how it was continually changing colors. But after America's contribution Russia frowned.

"Look at what you've done. Now it's too thick, but vodka ought to thin out this… whatever just fine." Russia said pouring in the whole bottle of vodka he'd brought. Canada, who'd been by the pot this entire time, winced as the concoction now smelt strongly of alcohol.

"May be they'll notice me if I add in something too." He thought quietly aloud as he uncorked a bottle of maple syrup and emptied out its contents, but no one seemed to care that their abomination against all things edible now had a slightly sweet scent to it.

How could they with England having to yell at a different person every minute, Italy struggling against Germany who was defending his liverwurst from the grabby Italian, and France arguing with China about how he should contribute as well?

"Fine! I'll go buy some more meat dumplings from the nearest China Town later. Here" China said angrily, finally submitting to the annoying Frenchman's nagging, and hurled the dumplings into the rumbling tub.

"China!" England yelled harshly and as he took in a breath in order to continue his lecture America was laughing triumphantly, holding Germany's liverwurst over his head.

"_Scheiße_!" The German cursed and when England glowered at him, with an expression that seemed to ask 'How in the hell did he take that from you?' He answered "The sneaky American bastard took it from me when I wasn't paying attention."

"In you go!" America said happily as he threw the sausage in like a football touchdown. Then everyone was silent because after the last of the liverwurst had dissolved into the new creation a beam of white light blasted out of the cauldron. The blinding radiance soon expanded and engulfed them all, and the ground disappeared from under their feet leaving them suspended in endlessness. The countries tried to call out for one another, but it was too late. They had lost all sensation and ignored one another's calls. Then their thoughts died down to just nothing and eventually the brilliant white became darkness.

* * *

Hinamori Amu is a Japanese girl in the sixth grade, she attends the sometimes mysterious but more often than not magical Seiyo Elementary. She is thought to be 'cool and spicy', but her Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki and Su know otherwise. School has just let out, and Amu was lucky enough not to have a Guardians meeting today. She walked down the street with an often hidden smile on display for all. It seemed like an above average day, but as Miki felt a chill crawl up her spine she knew that something big was about to happen.

"Miki, what's wrong?" Amu asked noticing how she'd stopped following and was staring intensely at the sky. Amu also glanced up at the sky to see what could possibly troubling her character.

"I sense a Guardian Character, but it's also not a character." Miki struggled to put her thoughts into words, and what sentence she constructed got puzzled looks from Amu and her fellow characters.

"C'mon Miki it either is or it isn't!" Ran objected which earned her a stubborn glare from Miki. Ran instantly regretted her interjection and tried to calm her down when Su chimed in.

"Whatever it is, it's right in that tree." She said in a sweet voice as she pointing to a tree inside a fence whose branches hung over the sidewalk. Amu looked closely at the tree only to recognize an object she knew too well.

"It's an egg!" Amu shouted pointing to a nest filled with a couple small speckled eggs and one large egg with strange designs that obviously didn't belong.

'_Where am I?_' A weak sounding voice asked. '_Are…are those voices I hear? I can't tell whose they are, they're muffled. What happened? Oh yeah! That. Whatever it was. But I've got to find everyone. I've got to escape!_'

Suddenly the egg shook violently, edging its way away from the bird's eggs it was huddled with. This unexpected movement surprised Amu, and she jumped back a bit out of fright. Before long the egg had shifted to the other side of the nest and trying to leave it completely. It didn't take much time for it to break through the twig and feather netting and fall out of the nest.

"Ran!" Amu shouted which received a quick nod and her normal x-shaped hair tie being replaced with one large pink heart, accompanying this change was a cheerful ping. Amu then sprung into the air and caught the egg before it hit the ground. She then did several flips midflight and stuck her landing perfectly. After another ping she returned to normal as her legs gave way, falling to the ground. She ended her performance with a grateful sigh and looked at her prize.

The egg was white with illustrations of all kinds of landmarks and such. Amu was able to identify the Roman Coliseum and Leaning Tower of Pisa, but there were also Roman aqueducts and famous statues and paintings all over it. On the front of the egg, on top of all of the images was a rectangle with a green, white and red vertical stripe.

"Italy?" She wondered aloud.

'_Someone is calling me! Germany? I've got to push just a little more and get out._' The determined nation shouted in his mind as he put all of his strength into one final effort to break free.

There was a crack, which soon spread all around the egg and with a pop the little country inside pushed away the two halves of the egg. He gave out a loud cheer and threw his arms up excitedly until the panic set in. Italy looked up with wide opened, terrified burnt yellow eyes to find a giant girl with bright pink hair and large topaz eyes staring back.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! My first story. Fun, right. Right? ...well I won't know unless I get reviews. So you should do that because a random person on the internet told you to! All joking aside please do review, I would like that very much. Oh! And I guess just to get it out of the way... **Disclaimer!** All characters are owned by their respective owners. I have nothing. Nothing, I tell you!

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	2. Mission Pasta ble

**Egg Nation- Mission Pasta-ble**

* * *

His muscles tensed up, and he'd broken out into a cold sweat. The corner of his mouth twitched several time as he was trying to suppress a horrified scream. He blinked his eyes, and then they returned to their constant 'closed' state. The giant girl was staring at him, her soft breathes were like loud pants of a predator after it'd chased its meal down. With that mental image Italy let out a long shrill scream.

"Please don't kill or eat me or whatever it is you're planning on doing to me! Oh please, oh please I'll be a good little Italy from now on. I promise. So please don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Italy cried out quickly and for the most part incomprehensibly. He shrunk down into a ball and placed his arms over his head, trembling and crying uncontrollably.

Amu was at a loss for words. She tried to reach her hand out to console the weeping character, but once he saw her hand coming toward him, he flew back from it and took out a white flag. Then he immediately started waving it around saying he'd surrendered.

'_This guy is worse than El! At least she'd only give up during an actual battle._' Amu thought bitterly, her thought taking the form of a scowl on her face which frightened the strange character more. After another screechy rambling yelled through blubbering tears, Amu put on the nicest face she could and spoke.

"Don't worry little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." For added measure Amu let a gentle smile span across her face and tilted her head sweetly.

"Liar! Of course you will, you're big and mean and scary!" Italy shouted pointing his white flag at Amu which caused her to drop her cutie face and glare at him annoyed. Her change in demeanor scarred him into waving the flag again.

"Amu-chan is not big!" Su shouted her own high-pitched yell in defense of her owner and continued in her normal calm voice, "She's a normal size for a human her age. You're just small compared to her. You're a Guardian Character, and we're all small next to humans."

'_Why didn't you say anything against me being mean or scary?_'

"What?" Italy asked just taking note of the small creatures floating around the giant. He dashed through the air to the display window of a shop nearby and gasped loudly at the reflection. He was small, tiny! Not only that, but his body, it was proportioned liked the other flying creatures: a round head, with big eyes (if they were opened at least), small body, and short arms and legs.

"What happened to me?" The Italian breathed shakily to himself, approaching closer to the reflection until his hands were flat up against the glass with the mirror-double copying the same position.

"Ran. Miki. Su." Amu called quietly and motioned them down with her index finger. The three descended until they were at Amu's eye level, and she whispered, "What's up with this guy? It seems like he doesn't even know he's a character."

There was a pause. They were all hesitant about saying the thought that they all shared. Ran spoke, saying, "Maybe he doesn't." The characters turned and gave the silent Italy a sad look, filled with sympathy. Amu's gaze drifted down to her feet. She'd thought so ill of him, but he didn't deserve it. He barely knew what was going on.

"Poor guy…" Amu mumbled before bringing her head back up with a genuine smile, cleared her throat to get his attention, and introduced herself saying, "Hey. I think we got off with the wrong impression of each other. I'm Hinamori Amu, and these are my friends: Ran, Miki and Sun." When each of the three characters' names was called they smiled.

Italy turned and held up his hand as a small wave and said, "I'm Ita- I mean, Feliciano."

"We're Amu-chan's Guardian Characters… do you what that is?" Miki asked anxiously having a good feeling about Feliciano shaking his head no. When he did; Miki sighed, procrastinating the explanation as she thought of how to best put it. But she was too slow to the punch and Ran started.

"Guardian Characters are the would-be selves or the true selves people wish they could be, like us! Amu-chan wished to be more like her true self and the three of us were born from that wish. So somebody out there wished for you too, and we need to find them because you're their Guardian Character. And they need you." Ran explained. There was a moment where Italy held his chin with his hand and thought.

"No" Everyone starred at him as he said the interjection with a smile and he continued, "I wasn't a Guardian Character before, and I'm not one now." With that Italy widely opened his mouth for a long audible yawn, floated up and settled on top of Amu's head.

"What're you talking about? Look at yourself and get off of my head!" Amu barked at Feliciano then she grabbed him and held the character in her fist. He squirmed around in her clenched hand and complained that she was crushing him. Before she could give a reply to his whining, her cell phone began to vibrate. Amu flipped it open and read the text message aloud.

"Papa and I are going out to dinner tonight. Please stop by the store and get something for you and Ami tonight. Love Mama."

"Hey, you're getting food. Are you going to get pasta? Because I think you should definitely get pasta!" The Italian said beaming at Amu with a big goofy smile after slipping out of her grasp. She was about to reject the idea when she noticed her own Guardian Characters drooling at the thought. With a sigh she put on her 'cool and spicy' face and apathetically mumbled that pasta sounded alright. There was a loud happy unanimous cheer from the country and characters.

'_This isn't going to be an average day for me, is it?_' Amu thought, not looking forward to the rest of her day.

* * *

"Hey Tadase, come look." Kiseki demanded in a commanding tone as he starred at his discovery with his usual disinterested look. Tadase stepped out into the koi pond area of his home's garden where the kingly character hovered over an overgrown patch of grass.

"What is it Kiseki?" Tadase asked to which he received a silent glance toward the unkempt grass. The boy bent down and parted the long strands, revealing an egg. Immediately he picked it up, cradling it gently in his hands.

"Tadase, that thing isn't a Guardian Character. It's something more. Be careful." He warned his owner while looking intently as the new egg. Tadase blinked surprisingly at him, and then nodded with an understanding look. He then turned to the egg.

It wasn't like any egg he'd seen before. There were buildings and landmarks that he didn't recognize but from the horizontal black, red and yellow bared rectangle on top he could make an educated guess that they were German. Tadase did feel a pang of guilt as he inspected the pictures of the structures like the Brandenburg Gate and Cologne Cathedral without being able to name them.

"I'll go find something to hold it in." Tadase told Kiseki as he set the egg down and ran into the house. Kiseki sunk down and stood next to the egg.

"Just what exactly are you?" Kiseki asked the egg rhetorically.

'_Ugh! Why does my head hurt? Huh. There is someone out there, but who is it? That doesn't matter right now; first I've got to get this thing off of me. _Verdammt,_ this is heavy.'_

Kiseki drew back the hand he had stretched out in order to touch the egg when it crunched from the crack that had been made. He stepped back politely knowing the new creature would need some space after first hatching. The split in the German themed egg soon traveled around and back to the beginning of the opening, and then the top and bottom shot apart from each other leaving a tall character with slick blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Those eyes went right to Kiseki and focused in on him, their gaze paralyzed him and the greeting he was planning on giving was forgotten. Germany realized this moment of weakness right away and took advantage of it. The nation grabbed the character around the neck with his arm from behind and held a handgun at his temple.

"You! Tell me where I am, what country is this?" Germany hollered at the now flustered Kiseki. After choking on a scream, leaving him speechless, the German yelled at him again and pressed the gun harder against his head. Kiseki made a gulp in his throat and took a few nervous breaths before speaking.

"J-Japan" He was able to squeak out. Grateful tears then started streaming from his eyes as Tadase came back with a small gift box filled with tissue paper, a spare from one of his many admirers. Germany jumped up into the air holding his hostage and came to the level of Tadase's shoulders, hiding his alarm of the boy's size.

"Verify his answer! Is this Japan, yes or no?" The German questioned with a threatening tone. Tadase nodded looking confused at the scene he'd come back too.

'_If that's true and if we all ended up here, then it's a safe bet that Japan is at his home._'

"Another question!" Germany roared which made Kiseki whimper and shiver, but he stopped after the scary character took on a mellow tone when he asked, "Have you seen someone who always has a stupidly happy look on his face and short auburn hair with a single curl sticking out the side?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that."Tadase answered and gave a disappointed face as he shook his head no. When Germany's gaze fell dejectedly to the side Tadase sputtered, "D-don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for this person!"

Germany bobbed his head affirmably and pushed Kiseki toward his owner saying, "Thank you for your cooperation. I'm going to find another friend of mine, but I'll be back to quarter your home." With that he flew off, leaving Tadase smiling as he was looking forward to his return.

* * *

'_I can't believe he made me buy all the expensive foreign brands._' Amu sulked as she lugged the groceries, '_Now I have no money for myself. This sucks._' She glared up at Feliciano and the girls as they floated along with no care in the world.

"What? You're going to do the cooking, but you're so small. You must be really strong, if you can use all that big cooking equipment. " Italy said shocked, but Su's cheeks flushed and she gave an embarrassed humble smile.

"Thanks, but I can't lift any of that stuff. I cook by character changing with Amu-chan." Su admitted giving Amu a grateful smile. This left Italy's head tilted with a confused but also curious look on his face.

"It's when one of us temporarily takes control over Amu-chan, and then she becomes talented at whatever we're good at." Ran explained giggling at Amu who'd gotten a disturbing chill from remembering some of her more discomforting character changes.

'_Why does character changing sound like something Russia would enjoy?_' Italy pondered receiving an unsettling chill of his own at the thought.

"We're here! It's Amu-chan's house." Miki shouted, holding up her hands to present the building. The other characters flew past her, eager to get inside. Amu sighed; turning the knob with a hand full of bags and pushing it open with her shoulder. After kicking off her shoes, the footsteps of the racing Ami echoed throughout the house.

"Onee-chan!" She cheered running up for an embrace but skidded to a stop when she saw the new character with her sister today. Ami lunged at Italy shouting, "New chara~!"

After landing on the floor Ami sat up with an excited grin and her hands clasped together, but when she opened them her grin turned into a teary frown. Her fatal character snatch had failed, and she spun around to find Italy flying away screaming. Once he was safe atop the refrigerator, the Italian took out his trusty white flag and surrendered.

"Whoa! You're really good at running away." Ran said, impressed with his skills, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a recovered Ami.

"Ami, I have to make dinner. Can you go in your room and play for a bit?" Amu asked in a mature manner as she set the groceries on the counters. Ami saluted her and skipped merrily with a pleading Ran. After unloading the bags and putting away the contents, Amu shouted up at the still cowering character, "And would you quit crying Feliciano!"

Amu glimpsed at Su determinedly, and her character beamed proudly and prepared. She coughed a gentle 'Ahem' and exclaimed, "Character change. Chip! Syrup! Whip!" After the familiar ping Amu glided around the kitchen filling a pot with water and washing the vegetables. She then set down the cutting board and raised a knife to chop the onions.

"Stop" Came a yell from a very unhappy country. The startling cry forced off Su's character change, and Amu dropped the knife retracting her other hand in time before it was nearly sliced. Italy glared at the two intensely, a sight which was quite disconcerning coming from the usually laid back face, and he started to lecture saying, "Pasta isn't made like that. Useless flair doesn't make it good at all. It needs heart!" By the end of his speech, he was nearly on the brink of tears.

"I'll show you how pasta is really made. Character change!" But before Amu could point out that his effort would be useless, her eyes slowly shut to match Italy's and a single curled hair appeared. Su was left speechless at what took place next; Amu started cooking in an almost unexplainable fashion, almost. It felt like she'd been refining the technique for centuries, that she had devoted so much time and carried out each task with that same dedication. Having been lost in this bizarre experience; when Feliciano announced dinner was done, and everyone was already sitting at the table she was still in a daze. Her head started spinning from the backlash to the real world.

"Wow Su! This is your finest meal yet." Miki announced after her first bite, and everyone at the tabled agreed with nodding heads and 'Uh-huh's. But Su dismissed them all and pointed to Italy confessing, "Feliciano's the one who character changed with Amu-chan." There was a shock of disbelief at first, and Amu asked, "Are you sure you're not a Guardian Character?"

"I wasn't before, and I'm not now." He said slurping in a noodle that was hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Amu sighed. There wasn't any way to get through this guy's density.

* * *

His breaths were heavy and needed regulation in order to keep them from being sporadic. He looked around, his bright blue eyes only showing a tinge of the immense exhaustion that plagued him.

'_If that stupid America hadn't taken my liverwurst, this wouldn't be a problem._' He thought sourly grimacing.

Germany's gaze soon found itself on a row of sakura trees whose pale petals seemed to glow a calming pink resulting from the light the home they stood next to emitted. He flew readily toward the house and starred into the window, enjoying a sample of the warmth that was inside. The hairs on the back of his neck stood after sensing another's presence. He suddenly rotated sharply and examined the cherry blossom trees closely, and the German was gladdened when he had managed to locate a quiet Japan sitting in one of the branches. He soared up to his fellow country and swore that there was for a moment a glimmer of happiness in his otherwise dull eyes.

"_Kon'nichiwa_ Germany, I am relieved to see that you are alright." Japan said in his polite monotone still sitting in the tree as Germany approached. Once the German stood by his side on the branch; he got up and unwrapped the large object next to him, revealing a giant onigiri. The starving character eyed the rice ball hungrily, but hesitated until Japan gave a small nod before he started eating. Japan began to consume as well slowly eating one grain of rice at a time, while Germany shoveled the food into his mouth much like America.

He stopped for a moment and let out a pleased sigh, then said "Once we're done here we're going to the home of uh- well I don't know the boy's name, but there is a creature there that has the same form we're now in. I think he could be useful for information, plus I already said we'd be staying there."

This got an intrigued look from Japan as he silently agreed to Germany's premade reservation, and he set down some rice as he timidly asked, "Have you seen any of the others?"

Germany mumbled that he hadn't, and Japan dropped the subject. Both continued eating without another word. The two didn't finish the rice ball, how could they when it almost twice as tall as them? But once they'd both had their fill they propelled themselves off the branch and flew into the night.

After the nations abandoned their meal a long slender hand came and picked up the rice ball. It belonged to a teenage boy; he brought the partially eaten snack to his lips and pushed it into his mouth. On his shoulder in the shadows was a pair of impish yellow eyes, they sat there tracking the strange characters that'd left. Once the adolescent finished eating he leapt from the branch saying, "Let's go Yoru."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was long. I feel like I made this chapter too quickly, but it took the same amount of time as the first... Anyway! Thank you for the reviews, they were really nice. You know who you are, give yourselves a pat on the back 'cause you're awesome! And remember to keep up the reviews.

I'll be back to quarter your home: I don't know if this is necessary, but when Germany says this, quater is used in the meaning where a soldier goes into anyhome doing and taking whatever they want.

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	3. An Eventful Morning

**Egg Nation- An Eventful Morning**

* * *

It didn't take long for the stalking Tsukiyomi Ikuto to catch up with the unsuspecting countries after character changing with Yoru. Once he'd adorned himself with the sleek cat ears and tail, Ikuto gained a feral creature's speed and stealth. He bounded and rebounded from the rooftops in pursuit of his targets. Then Ikuto flung his right arm out, calling up a large ghost-like cat paw and sent it at the nations shouting, "Phantom Claw"

The appendage extended, swiftly reaching them and going beyond, but both of the strange characters dodged the attack, turning to see their new enemy. Unfortunately for them Ikuto was traveling within the shadows, and they were unable to identify him, he withdrew his 'Phantom Claw' waiting for another chance to strike. Germany took out his handgun, and Japan unsheathed his katana, still following Germany as he led the way to their destination.

"Here it comes again." Warned Japan, and as he'd predicted the mysterious paw had come back out of the darkness. After avoiding it this time Japan swung his blade, but to his surprise the sword had no effect, like there wasn't anything there. Germany grunted and tried shooting it with his gun, the bullets didn't faze. Germany cursed up his breath and commanded that the foe reveal them. The response was another 'Phantom Claw'.

Ikuto frowned as they evaded another attack. He knew that if he stayed at this distance they'd elude him every time but getting close would risk the chance of being seen, and he was specifically ordered not to let that happen. Ikuto gritted his teeth and draped the hood of the jacket he was wearing over his face. Then he held his hand in a fist powering up the 'Phantom Claw'.

Germany's face shinned with a hopeful grin and called out pointing, "Japan we're almost there. Look!" Germany was right; the boy whose name he didn't know was standing out near the koi pond huddled in a blanket. The German raced fervently toward the boy who'd noticed them and was waving his arms over his head. Then Germany looked behind in horror, after hearing a cry from his comrade. Japan was caught within the grip of the claw that was connected to the hooded figure, now visible in the moonlight. Germany whirled back around, flying towards their adversary. He briefly opened the bullet chamber and checked how many shots he had.

'_Two more, I hope that'll be enough._' He thought to himself.

"Look out!" Yoru yelled to his owner who responded to the character's warning too late and was now holding his right hand against his chest, trickling with thin streams of blood.

Ikuto had landed atop a streetlamp after successfully catching Japan, but Germany wasn't far behind when he arrived on top of the light. The country headed for his right hand with the gun held out and fired the two shots, both hitting him. Even though they were small, the bullets wielded an enormous amount of pain. The shock broke his concentration, dissolving the 'Phantom Claw' and releasing Japan.

Ikuto now glared at them as they retreated into a house he was very familiar with, and as if to add insult to injury he noticed that Tadase had witnessed the entire ordeal. He then slunk off into the night having failed his mission.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked panting in between each word. Their entrance wasn't the smoothest; after grabbing Japan when the paw had disappeared, the countries glided up and over the fence and then simply fell in. Tadase ran over as they plummeted; but his catch missed, and they crash landed.

"_Hai_. If it you hadn't stopped that man, there's no telling what he would've done to me. Thank you" Japan said gratefully and bowed his head. Tadase came up to the two apologizing for failing to catch them, both shook their heads saying it was alright. He knelt down and offered his hands to help bring them inside, and they gladly accepted the ride.

"You're not seriously bringing them in, are you Tadase?" Kiseki asked not fondly remembering the treatment he'd received from Germany. Said German glared at him angrily before switching his attention to the boy saying, "So, you're name is Tadase?"

"Yes. Hotori Tadase and this is my Guardian Character Kiseki." He introduced pleasantly, walking them into the house. The nations gave curious looks at the term 'Guardian Character' but figured that an explanation would come in good time.

"You can call me Ludwig." Germany said while reloading ammunition into his weapon, forcing the fearful Kiseki into hiding behind his owner's head. After sheathing his sword Japan simply stated, "Kiku." Tadase soon arrived to his organized room and placed the strange characters on a small coffee table while he sat on his bed.

"Now I have a question, about the man who was chasing us. Just what does he want?" Germany questioned causing Kiseki to shrink even further back; he'd had his fair share of questions for the day. Tadase ignored his character, and his entire demeanor became dead serious.

"His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's a part of a company that's been causing a lot of trouble around here, but I don't know what they're planning that would involve you." Tadase informed in a grim tone, resting his elbows on his knees and putting laced fingers up under his nose.

"What kind of trouble?" Japan asked. There'd been a silent pause after Tadase's explanation, and his sudden question slightly startled them all. After recovering from the momentary shock, Tadase answered.

"It's hard to put into words; I guess you can say that they corrupt children's hearts. This company, Easter, does this because they're trying to obtain a magical egg that can grant wishes. And it appears when the eggs of children's hearts become tainted."

Germany and Japan glanced at one another, this boy's story was nonsense and provoked more questions, but they had no choice but to believe it since their entire situation was absurd to begin with. Tadase made a tired sounding yawn and mumbled as he looked at his clock that is was late. He must've seen the disheartened look on the countries' faces because he followed up with, "Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll meet with the rest of my friends; we've dealt with Easter before."

This reassurance kept them mostly calm, but they were still concerned for their fellow nations, especially the weak little Italy.

Kiseki then taught them how to call up their eggs when they started to lay on the tabletop in preparation for bed, and Tadase peeked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Kiku's egg. He was relieved not to have seen mysterious places on this one's egg. On the front and center of its shell was the familiar Japanese flag, and the illustrations that stood underneath it included Tokyo Tower and Mt. Fuji. There were also shines and temples and a lot of sakura trees.

"First Germany and now Japan" Tadase commented after pulling the covers over himself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_Dude? What the hell just happened? And what's this… a wall? Ha! Nothing a hero can't deal with. Hiya!_'

The jagged cracks spread immediately around the American themed egg' cutting through the images of: the Washington Monument, Statue of Liberty, and other important buildings and landmarks. The halves popped apart and left little America standing with his fist out. The sun's morning light blinded him, and he shaded his eyes with a cupped hand. After adjusting to the bright light, America took in his surroundings.

He was in a cluttered alleyway; there were a couple tin trashcans scattered around and some toppled over with mounds of debris fallen out. At one end of the alley was a tall chain link fence and the other, a street with buzzing cars and people. Then it occurred to America that everything towered over him, and as the American nervously back up due to this revelation, he bumped into something that had a gentle warmth.

For some reason it felt nostalgic, like a memory he hadn't thought about recently or couldn't remember. America turned and discovered an egg just a little taller than he was, he knew of every symbol that was portrayed on its fragile surface but their identities couldn't escape the tip of his tongue. He knew the rectangular shape was a flag; it had two red bars separated by one white one in the middle and in the center of that white space was a red leaf. Beneath it was a still image of a cascading water fall, Niagara Falls, and many maple leaf trees in a vast array of colors. There were also buildings and towers, but they didn't have as much as a profound impact as the natural wonders that decorated the egg.

The egg wiggled slightly which brought a huge grin to America's face as he yelled, "Hey whoever you are hurry up and come out already!"

Whatever was inside mumbled something that he couldn't understand, so he shouted at it again. This clearly had an effect since the egg wobbled furiously in an awkward manner like it wasn't used to being angry or loud. Then America lifted his hand in order to hit it, but this action scared the egg into releasing what was inside. It broke quickly and left a shivering Canada in its place with a lazy Kumajiro hanging from his arms.

"W-what're you doing America? An-and what's happened, everything is so b-b-big." Canada stuttered profusely as he looked up in a mixture of horror and confusion at the setting he was in. America came to his side and slammed is hand against the Canadian's back repeatedly, saying.

"Dude, whoever you are, I don't have any idea why things are all weird and stuff, but now is not the time to concern ourselves with it because there's a more pressing matter at hand man!"

Canada tensed up. What else could be more important than the fact that they just woke up to find out they'd been shrunken? America gave him a severe stare, and his endless sky blue eyes lacked their usual child-like wonder and sense of adventure, instead they took on an intense bluntness. Then Canada heard a low growling, and he looked down cautiously, losing all anxiety at the site of his brother's hands over the rumbling stomach.

"You're hungry?" Canada asked apathetically; getting two hands clenched onto his jacket, and America moaning.

"I'm starving man! Don't act so heartless, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. C'mon I need to get a hamburger in me as soon as possible, or I'll die!"

Before Canada could half-heartedly agree to his brother's begging, he was being dragged by the wrist out of the alleyway with America rambling, "Okay! If we're getting some burgers, we'll have to scavenge for money. Oh God! This'll be the biggest burger ever. I'm so stoked!" He eventually tuned out the loud nation's words and put up no resistance in fear of getting a headache if he did.

* * *

'_I don't think I've ever been this happy about dropping Ami off at Kindergarten._' Amu thought, liberated from the source of the morning's strife.

The day started with a hair rising scream from Feliciano, who'd been taken during the night by Ami. A chase ensued, practically destroying her younger sister's room, but the Italian managed to run away and land into the hands of a curious Amu standing in the doorway. The interests of their parents were immediately intrigued, calling up to see if everything was alright. Amu lied and said she was helping Ami with her hair which received adoring cheers. Amu quickly went to work putting the room back into order, forcing them to take their breakfast as they hurried out the door.

From there she was running on the back of Ami's heels as the little girl pursued the fleeing Feliciano. After choking on her meal during the race they finally made it to the Kindergarten, and Amu had to pry her sister from her leg before leaving. Ami watched, her eyes brimming with tears, as her older sister and the characters left. But this sadness didn't last long after being informed of the outside drawing activity they were having in Art class that day and she marched into the classroom merrily.

All of her friends greeted her happily, and she returned their greetings with ones of her own. Then Ami started telling them of the new character.

"He's a Pasta character with a funny face like this!" She imitated Italy's constantly happy look causing her classmates to giggle and continued. "He runs away a lot and is super fast. Zoom zoom!" Ami threw her hand around representing Feliciano; her audience looked on in awe. "And he's got a foreign accent which sounds really cool!" The other students nodded in agreement, but the tale was interrupted when their teacher walked in.

"Good morning _sensei_!" They welcomed in unison. Their teacher gave them a 'Good morning' and prepared briefly for the instruction period at her desk.

'_Why does _onee-chan _get to have so many characters? I want one too_' Ami's mind wandered off into thought, blocking out her teacher's words.

Reality literately snatched her attention when one of her friends grabbed hold of her shoulder and shook, saying that it was time to go outside for the day's Art class. She lost memory of her envy and gripped onto her sketchbook, running along with her classmates out the classroom.

"Okay everybody. Your assignment is to explore the schoolyard and draw something that interests you. It can be whatever you want, so get creative!" The teacher explained as she led them out of the school. Once the doors were opened and the sun's rays struck their faces all of the children rushed out, including Ami.

'_Dear God! Why does is feel like I've been drinking again? Damn. This is the worst hangover ever; I can't even open my eyes._'

Soon the entire class was spread out, and their teacher went about frantically trying to keep track of them all. Ami was preoccupied with scribbling away in front of the row of trees that bordered the fence when she heard a small voice call out.

'_Wait a minute… that potion! Where's it sent me? Am I trapped or worse… dead?_'

Ami cocked her head and fell to her hands and knees, crawling around the trees and looking for the source of this new voice. She soon found a trembling egg at the base of one of the trees and picked it up, turning it around several time to get a look at the designs across it. Ami didn't know any of them; the flag had lines of red, white and blue that according to her intersected one another randomly. Under the confusing banner the structures baffled her even more; she knew one was a giant clock, Big Ben, and another a bridge, the London Bridge, but the images of palaces and stones left her mouth gaping at their mystery to her.

"Yay~! My very own character egg, I'll make sure _onee-chan_ doesn't take you away." Ami assured the egg gleefully as she held it over her head beaming.

'_Is… is that a child? Is it…Alfred? Alfred!_'

The egg burst open exposing the thick eye browed country, his emerald eyes teaming with excitement, but when he looked apon Ami those eyes lost that glimmer and became dull with disappointment. While Ami observed this reaction her own cheerful smile changed into a concerned frown.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be my character?" Ami asked with a hint of sadness in her voice and eyes starting to brim with tears at the thought of losing this new character. England finally took notice of the girl whose quivering hands he was held in.

'_Character…does she mean caretaker? They kind of sound the same, so she's alone? How sad…_'

England hovered up to her face, taking out his small handkerchief and wiping her large tears away. The tiny clothe became so drenched after the first tear that he resorted to using his sleeves for the rest. As he went about this task the nation lulled softly, "Don't cry now lass, it's very unbecoming of a young lady, and I'm sure you have a beautiful smile. Please, may I see it?"

When he was done Ami put all the effort she could muster into the brightest smile she could possibly give. England laughed softly at the grin, not in a mocking manner but an appreciating one. Ami followed his laughter with her own fit of giggling, and once they'd died down England decided to introduce himself saying, "I suppose a proper introduction is in order then." He cleared his throat and continued.

"Hello; my name is Arthur Kirkland, but please call me Arthur. And I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance." England offered up his hand after he finished talking, and Ami stuck out her index finger, accepting the shake.

"I'm Hinamori Ami! And I'm happy to meet you too." She said wagging her finger which resulted for the character as a hand shake. Then the two noticed Ami's teacher was calling for her students to return inside with her. Ami stood up confidently and ran toward the group forming in front of the teacher with England following close behind.

* * *

"Dude, sometimes my own heroics astound me. I can't believe I managed to find all that spare change on the street, carry it into the restaurant and a hamburger more than twice my size out! Even the people there were freaking out at my mad skills." America bragged as he stood in front of the burger with his fists on his hips, having completely forgotten Canada by now.

'_What's so heroic about getting a burge_r_? And I helped, but he seems to have forgotten about me._' The ignored country thought as his faded figure stood next to the loud American.

"Well, time to eat!" America announced, tearing at the greasy meat with his teeth while Canada went and sat atop the warm bun nibbling on a sesame seed. America suddenly lifted his head out of the glorious meal and scanned the area.

'_My hero senses are telling me something's not right, but what?_'

"Look out man!" He shouted, jumping up and pushing Canada off the top of the burger. After rubbing his head and looking up to start lecturing his brother, Canada saw that he was struggling inside a tightened fist. The hand lifted America high up to a face with a sly grin while another reached out for the hamburger. Canada scurried away thinking it was after him as well, taking refuge inside an empty can he continued to watch.

"Hey that's mine, give it back!" America protested after the young man took a bite out of the burger. Then a small cat-person came up onto the human's shoulder and stuck his tongue saying, "Too bad. It's ours now!" This new creature bit into the sandwich much to America's discontent; after swallowing it stood straight up with its ears pricked out.

"Hey Ikuto, I thought I sensed two here, but I've lost the other one's signal. What should we do?" Iktuo's companion asked. He shrugged nonchalantly and walked away still eating with no intention of letting either his breakfast or America go. Once the thieves were out of sight Canada stumbled out of the can and fell, kneeling up he starred out of the alley. His brother sacrificed himself for him, and Canada was sickened at himself for doing nothing. They'd captured America, and it was entirely his fault.

* * *

**A/N: **These chapters are getting longer and longer! But I think I split it up pretty evenly between the characters this time, Amu and her group totally owned the last chapter. It's comforting to know that she's learned to share. Anyway, remember to review because I'm a writer and writers are review whores!

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	4. A Mostly Lazy Afternoon

**Egg Nation- A Mostly Lazy Afternoon**

* * *

The rest of the journey to school was, thankfully, peaceful for Amu and the characters. After that chaotic morning, they welcomed this moment of quiet eagerly. The school yard was crowded with students and faculty, and as Italy glanced around while sitting atop Amu's head he just figured out that no one seemed to be able to see him or Amu's Guardian Characters. To test this theory he went up to a small boy and started waving his arms up and down frantically in front of him, but the boy continued on walking without acknowledging the Italian.

"How come no one can see me? Everybody could see me before." Italy asked pouting and burrowing through Amu's hair as he made himself comfortable on top of her. By now Amu had built up a tolerance to the character's insistence in using her head as a place to rest.

"It's because you're a Guardian Character. Only humans whose character have hatched or are too young to have created a would-be self can see us." Miki pointed out which left the confused Feliciano to sit there and scratch his head. She sighed and muttered, "He's still too stubborn to admit it yet."

Then at the entrance gate to the lavish castle-like school an attractive boy was calling out 'Hinamori-san' as he ran up to Amu. "Tadase-kun, _ohayō_!" She said through a thick blush; when her friend had stopped in front of her, and before either could get in another word an overjoyed Italy leapt from his perch on the girl's head and embraced a startled Germany.

"Ludwig! I missed you so much; I was really scarred when you and the others had disappeared. But this nice girl took me home with her, and we had pasta! It was really good, you should've been the- _bonk!_" The Italian's narrative was interrupted by a bop on the head from an angry Germany.

"What the hell! I searched all night for you, got chased by a new enemy and stayed up all night worrying about you, while you've been living it up without a care in the world at a strange girl's home!" He lectured irritably, Amu frowned at the 'strange girl' part, while Italy hung his head in shame but was consoled by the usually introverted Japan, who placed a hand of the despairing nation's shoulder and smiled slightly.

"He's glad that you are alright." He said simply before regaining his blank face again. Amu looked between Feliciano and Tadase for an answer about the new characters who, expect for Germany's 'strange' comment, hadn't really taken an interest in her or her apparent confusion. Tadase's gaze drifted up from the admirable reunion to Amu, and he began speaking.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san you haven't met these guys yet, this is Ludwig and Kiku. I found Ludwig in his egg yesterday; he flew off and brought Kiku back with him." Tadase introduced pointing to each character as he said their name. Then the boy paused as he looked at the Italian, remembering Ludwig describing someone that matched this new character perfectly. He smiled and asked, "Is this the friend you were so concerned about Ludwig?"

Germany nodded shyly out of character and looked over at Italy, who was smiling idiotically, like usual. The Italian started laughing softly, and then spoke.

"I'm Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku are my very best friends in the whole wide world!" Italy announced proudly as he hooked arms with the other two. The trio looked like a star-crossed bunch; Feliciano wore a silly grin, while Ludwig glared seriously off to the side, and Kiku had on a nondescript face. It was a laughable sight, and all present erupted into uncontrollable laughter making Germany scowl, and Japan avert his gaze, embarrassed. Italy joined in even though he wasn't sure what was so funny, but as they all started to catch their breaths the bell chimed, signaling them to hurry off to their classroom.

* * *

Engines were roaring, _whoosh_, and tires spun as they carried the metal compartments that composed most of the machine down the roads, _whoosh_! Onto the hot, black pavement an egg invisible to the drivers that sped along the street rolled slowly. Unknowingly they scarcely miss running over the strange, fragile object.

It was strange alright; a white egg with illustrations: one of a colorful and uniquely shaped building, St. Basil's Cathedral, and another was of a statue of a beautiful woman wielding a sword, the Mother Russia Statue. There were others images of buildings and churches and lots of sunflowers, but there was something else, a colored rectangle sat atop these images. The shape had three horizontal stripes, and they were in order white, blue and red.

'_I usually like loud, obnoxious noises, but these ones annoy me. I think I should break the neck of whatever creature is making them, _da_?_'

With that decision made the egg became chipped, and this crackling continued until the damaged had separated the shell in two. After the pieces disappeared Russia had to quickly step aside as a car came rushing past him, he narrowly evaded it when another was headed toward him. The nation continued to dodge vehicles as he made his way across the street thick with moving traffic and jumped onto the sidewalk when he finally arrived at the curb, only to land in a puddle.

Russia picked himself up; ashamed at the state he was in, he was completely soaked. Drips of water fell from the ends of his hair and landed on his nose, making him blink every other second. His wet clothing now made the air touching him freezing; he shivered and crossed his arms in an attempt to retain some heat. Plus the puddle he'd fallen in had dirt swirling around, and the Russian could already feel the thin layer of grime solidify on his face. He needed a drink, something to get his mind off what was going on. Russia reached into his jacket, taking out his trusty bottle of vodka.

He uncorked the bottle and raised it to his lips but only sucked in damp air; the country was baffled at first and violently shook the glass container hoping anything would slide out. He then remembered what'd happened at England's house and let the bottle fall out of his grip. It shattered the moment it made contact with the ground, and the shimmering shards reflected the hung head of Russia and his disheartened face.

Then a wall of water was thrown at the Russian, nearly drowning him as it pushed the nation off of the sidewalk. After the last waves of the tsunami rolled by he glared up furiously, prepared to destroy the source of that abrupt dousing. Then his angry scowl melted away as he realized the he was just outside a flower shop with a large bouquet of bright sunflowers sitting in the window. He started walking without the recognition of his consciousness; it was a trance-like stroll, ignoring the feet that were stomping all around.

Russia stepped through the door as a customer entered the building, leaving little pools of water from his soggy boots. He ignored the howling air conditioning and began to climb the treacherous pile of plant pots. The strange character soon found him standing at the bottom of the glossy, blue vase the flowers were being held in and unable to continue. Russia reached up even though he knew he'd never be able to attain them, but then much to the Russian's surprise, he started floating up along the smooth ceramic surface.

Once he'd made it to the top and was sitting in the center of one of the sunflowers; Russia broke out of his hypnotized state, shivering not only because of the cold but at the surrealistic properties of his current situation. His initial shock wore off fairly quickly, and his shaking died down also as he starred distantly out the window.

'_I don't enjoy being barely larger than a thumb. It's hard to crush people like this, and I'm the one who ends up being almost crushed._' Russia thought and sighed, depressed, but when the Russian looked down at the radiant sunflower that was underneath him, he couldn't help but perk up at its cheerful brilliance.

"Now if only I had some vodka and a subordinate or two, I wouldn't mind being this small." He mumbled longingly, starring out at the busy street in front of the flower shop he'd settled in.

A harsh jolt followed his muttering as the cashier picked up the sunflower-filled vase and brought it to a counter where a customer stood with her wallet opened. In a few moments the money was exchanged, and Russia was being carried out of the store with his precious flowers. The country gently bounced with each step the woman took and turned, blinking at her. He was slightly alarmed at the indifferent feeling he had after being purchased but shrugged it off.

"I don't care what that receipt says, these are my flowers." Russia simply whispered; then he laid back and enjoyed the sun's warmth drying off his clothes.

* * *

Tadase and Amu stood at the head of the small table, having just told their tales of the new characters that stood in front of their eggs. The other Guardians and characters were seated around the table, all silent after the stories were done. Rima held a concentrated stare at the nations; which made Italy nervous as he soon broke out into tears and hid behind Germany, whimpering that the girl scared him.

"Feliciano, stop crying! You've got to stop being such a coward. I mean for God's sake, she just a little girl!" Germany bellowed crossly at Italy, grabbing him by the back of his collar and lifting the Italian up. While Ludwig had been speaking Rima whispered something to Kusukusu, causing the clown character to giggle. After tossing Italy to the side his eyes burned with annoyance and he yelled at them, "And what do you two think is so funny about this?"

Kusukusu squeaked out an 'Ep!' and retreated behind Rima, poking her head out. Rima met the German's burning eyes with a cold stare of her own before she simply said, "Axis" This took him aback as he broke out into a cold sweat. Japan looked up still keeping most of his composure but had a tinge of guilt, and Italy ceased wailing as he stood with his mouth gaping open. Rima explained, "See they're the Axis Powers; Germany, Italy and Japan." The girl pointed to each of their eggs as she said each country's name.

Nagihiko leaned over to check each of the flags on the eggs and confirmed with a laugh, "She's right, they are Axis. Isn't that a funny coincidence?" The other Guardian members looked for themselves and nodded in agreement, giggling and commenting. After copying the actions of her friends; Yaya sat unsatisfied and confused, she then: pushed out her seat, raised her hand and asked, "What are Axis Powers?" Rima glanced at Yaya with her usual uninterested eyes and inquired, "Don't you pay attention in school?" The Ace stuck her tongue out childishly, followed by her character Pepe.

"The Axis Powers was the name of a military alliance made between Germany, Italy and Japan in 1940." Nagihiko explained, literary waving off Rima's comment. Yaya retracted her tongue and tapped a finger against her chin in thought before she said, "Weren't they the bad guys of some war… Gah! I don't wanna learn about depressing stuff like war, I want to learn how to character change with Feliciano and make great pasta!"

While the Guardians sighed, thinking how typical of Yaya to switch to something so frivolous; the nations were relieved that she dropped the subject. She continued pestering the Italian by poking and questioning on how he character changed with Amu; he looked up at her through his 'closed' eyes and admitted, "I don't know how I did it. I think I just really wanted to make pasta, but I always want to make some pasta so…"

"Perfect, just character change with me!" Yaya demanded, grabbing the character.

From there everything started falling into chaos and ruin. Pepe joined her owner in the torture of Italy for a character change by pulling on his curled hair, and Kiseki started yelling at the two, while poor Feliciano was crying through the ordeal. Amu was being barraged with bops from Yaya who was harassing her also for the secret to character changing with the Italian, and Amu's characters and Rhythm tried freeing Italy, by all pulling on his arm. Rima sat in silence, wondering how this would end and Kusukusu giggling above her head. Nagihiko attempted to calm Yaya down but was ignored, and Japan hid from all of the overwhelming noise. Germany glared at Tadase, who tried to get everyone to focus on the meeting but was being too shy to get their attention.

_Ping!_ "Everyone shut up!"

All became silent and turned toward Tadase, who now was wearing a worn-out blue cap.

"We can't be wasting time arguing amongst ourselves when our enemy is out there, probably up to no good since he's already tried to kidnap Kiku. Now is the time to go out and find the rest of Ludwig's companions before there is a chance for Tsukiyomi Ikuto to capture them!"

_Ping! _Tadase shrunk into a ball muttering, "Why'd I say it like that? That was so vicious, much worse than my normal changes with Kiseki." Kiseki trembled, knowing that he wasn't the character that'd changed with Tadase; he slowly turned to see Germany panting as if he'd been yelling. A long paused followed.

"Tadase's right; even if those words weren't exactly his, we need to go and stop Ikuto." Amu stated, going up to Tadase and lifting him from the ground. Rima was the first to stand up and nod, smiling in agreement. Amu sent a sweet smile back to her best friend, inspiring Tadase and Nagihiko to grin as well. Yaya was about to shout 'Yeah' when her phone started ringing; she took it out of her pocket awkwardly and flipped it open, putting the phone to her ear.

"You killed the mood" Pepe said unhappily to which Yaya puffed out her cheeks. She closed her cell phone, sighing and murmured, "Can't go, Mom wants me to take care of Tsubasa."

"It's okay. We'll just have to look twice as hard for Yaya and Pepe's sake!" Rhythm shouted pumping a fist into the air which the other Guardian Character responded with fist pumps of their own and shouting 'Yeah!'

"Okay! Yaya will leave it to you guys. Good luck! " Yaya wished them as she and Pepe left the Garden waving good-bye.

"Alright; let's split up and search around town for a few hours, then we'll meet back at the school." Amu suggested, and with that everyone was out on the streets searching.

* * *

'_It's all my fault… he was taken, and I did nothing. W-what do I do? A nation's never been stolen before…_'

"America… America!" Canada yelled in vain, waking the sleeping bear who then nudged him. Canada held out Kumajiro and tried to speak, but his throat was so dry that only a hoarse cough came out.

"What's wrong person-I-don't-know? You've been shouting 'America' all day, is he someone you know? Are you looking for him… wait, why are you crying?" Once Kumajiro had asked question after question, Canada's vision started blurring with tears and tried shutting them in. He quivered while slowly descending to the ground; Canada had been searching all day for his brother, but he had no clue where America was.

He clenched his hands tightly and gritted his teeth; Canada knew crying wouldn't help, and if America saw him like this, he'd surely ridicule him. But he'd already done everything else he could think of, and just when Canada was about to let his legs give way, the echo of footsteps began booming down the street.

He looked up; spinning around trying to find where the sound was coming from, but that just made him more disoriented. Then a long shadow was portrayed along a wooden fence lining a street that intersected with the one he was on. He was unable to distinguish anything about the approaching person based on their silhouette, but there was a smaller shadow that floated alongside it, making Canada's eyes widen in horror.

'_I-it's the guy who stole America… And now he's come back for me._'

Canada frantically paced back and forth, not sure of what action to take, and before he'd made his decision a boy's figure stepped into the streets' intersection, making the anxious Canada faint. Kumajiro sat up on top of his passed out owner and looked up as the advancing human stopped by them, then crouched down. The small polar bear shook the sleeping country vigorously and was successful in waking him up. Canada held his throbbing head as he gazed up with droopy violet eyes, discovering a boy with long blue hair.

"Hello" Nagihiko greeted smiling kindly, his tenderness reflected by his yellow-bronze eyes; then suddenly from behind this new boy's shoulder a human-like creature flew over to Canada and introduced in a booming voice, "Yo, I'm Rhythm!"

"Cana- um... Matthew" The Canadian stumbled, soon losing himself in thought.

'_Heh, this loud-mouth guy is kind of like… Ameri-_'

With that Canada fell to his knees; streams of repressed tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Russia, he just got mauled this chapter! At least he enjoys the little things, like sunflowers... and crushing, or he'd never be able to get by. Especially with all the cold he complains about; I think he should take up skiing. I hate the cold, but I recently went on a ski trip and wasn't bothered by the cold at all. Oh well, food for thought.

a worn-out blue cap: I could not for the longest time figure out what to make for Germany's little character change symbol-thing, so hopefully using that blue cap he wears when he's on the deserted island with Japan and Italy will do.

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	5. Dress Shop of Horrors

**Egg Nation- Dress Shop of Horrors**

* * *

Yaya was racing down the streets, trying to get home as soon as possible, with a winded Pepe trailing after her. The baby character had begged her owner a couple times to stop and wait for her, but she wouldn't hear of it. Yaya kept insisting that her baby brother needed her; which gained an admirable look from Pepe, but when Yaya turned back and found her character in awe of her sudden big sister-like nature, she denied it and puffed out her cheeks disapprovingly. Pepe silently giggled about Yaya's dishonesty for the rest of the way home, when she wasn't pleading to take a break and rest.

Soon they arrived home; where Yaya's parents were walking out the door, mentioning about the highly recommended French restaurant they were going to. After their good-bye's, the couple left and their daughter waved at them as they drove off in the car. Yaya closed the door and breathed out exhaustedly; she flicked off her shoes and dropped her school bag on to the ground before looking up.

"Wow! Mom bought flowers; they're so pretty." Yaya cheered as she pranced up to the vase, sticking her face into the sunflowers and inhaling. She pulled her head out, Pepe chuckling at the bright yellow petal sitting on the bridge of the girl's nose. Yaya picked the petal off and was about to join her character in laughter, but she was interrupted by someone speaking though a yawn, making their words incomprehensible. Then as Yaya studied the sunflowers more closely, she found a new character wearing a pale pink scarf.

He awkwardly stumbled out into the light, still rubbing his eyes and starred curiously at Yaya and her character, who returned the look with one's of their own. Before the new character had a chance to inquire about their names Yaya proudly presented, "Hi there! I'm Yuiki Yaya, and this is my friend, Pepe."

Russia smiled, actually it was more of a smirk, and glided up to the two strangers. He then returned the welcome with a greeting of his own, "Subordinate one and two; you call me Ivan, _da_?" Yaya and Pepe's faces lost their initial friendliness, replaced by a mixture of perplexed and insulted.

"Oh, what are those things sticking out of your head? Is that your hair? I wonder how far they can stretch." Russia asked, grabbing the hair sticking out of the sides of Pepe's rabbit hat and began pulling. The poor baby character let out a painful cry, failing her arms hysterically and yelling for Yaya to help. The girl snatched the whimpering Pepe, causing the nation to frown, and made a stern face at the Russia.

"We're not subordinates; we're Yaya and Pepe!" The girl scolded, which was followed by her character adding, "And you need to learn how to play nice! And bathe, dechu." The latter comment brought all's attention to Ivan's less than cleanly state. His face was coated with patches of dirt and pollen, the normally beige hair sitting on his head was windswept and soiled, and his clothing was still quite damp with streaks of mud smeared onto the fabric.

"Oh, you must have been through a lot today. How else could you get so dirty? Yaya will be a good hostess for you an-" Yaya was cut off when Tsubasa's cries could be heard throughout the house. Pepe flew back and forth without a clue of what to do, her owner copied the character's actions and complained, "Ah! Yaya can't take care of Tsubasa and Ivan. Pepe! You've got to do something, go distract him or whatever. Just make him be quiet!"

"Roger!" Pepe confirmed and saluted before whizzing of to the baby's room. Yaya mumbled enviously about how lucky Tsubasa and Ivan were since her and Pepe were taking care of them; then spun to face Russia and proclaimed, "Alright! It's bath time." She picked up the baffled character and marched off to the bathroom, grabbing a bowl from the kitchen along the way.

"Okay! Yaya will fill this bowl with water from the bath, since you'd probably drown if you used the tub." She started pointing to each object as she mentioned them in a tour guide-like manner and continued, "And you throw your clothes through the crack in the door that I'll leave open for you, then Yaya will wash and dry them." After the end of her presentation Russia began raising his hand to object; then Yaya repeated her last sentence with a demanding tone that left no room for argument and also had a hint of Belarus which forced him to retract his hand.

She turned the faucet on and let the water run until it was warm, then the girl held the bowl under the gushing flow of water briefly. Yaya placed the basin on the floor and pranced out of the bathroom, leaving Russia to quickly strip of everything but his scarf and hop into the makeshift bathtub. Yaya cheered when she received the discarded clothes and ran off to a different part of the house. Russia sighed, relieved but also out of confusion.

'_Silly subordinates, at least they keep me amused with all their loud noises and antics._' He thought sliding further into the bowl.

* * *

Nagihiko stood bewildered as the new character fell and began sobbing, while Rhythm bent down and patted Canada on the back, hoping it would somehow comfort him. He followed this gesture by asking loudly, "Hey man, you don't need to be so down! C'mon tell us what's on your mind." This only seemed to aggravate the crying even further, and Nagihiko glanced at his character, slightly annoyed.

"Matthew, are you alright? Please tell us what's bothering you, maybe we can help." Nagihiko said softly in a soothing voice that silenced Canada's crying down to awkward hiccups that jumped out every few seconds. The nation's cheeks were wet with tears and matched his red, runny nose, and his eyes were faintly puffy. He wiped his face off on to his coat sleeve and tried to get his breathing under control before speaking.

"I-it's my _hic _br-brother. He's _hic _b-been kidnapped by a g-guy with a _hic _s-small cat-person." Canada managed to squeeze out in between his hiccupping before he started sniffling back more tears at the mention of America. Nagihiko tensed up and his head fell in despair, Ikuto had gotten one of the new characters. Canada looked up; noticing the change in atmosphere around the boy, and Rhythm flashed an encouraging smile toward his owner.

"Don't worry Nagihiko! We've dealt with Easter before, and they've got nothing on us. So perk up!" Rhythm yelled confidently; Nagihiko could detect no ounce of uncertainty in his character's speech, and this fact seemed to slightly brighten his face. Rhythm turned to face Canada, ready to share his speech with him as well.

"And you too Matthew; your brother may be in the most evil place I can think of, but we'll bust him out!" The character shouted while pounding the nation on the back and laughing triumphantly over nothing. Canada's face grew pale as he mumbled, "'the most evil place'… Because of me my brother is at 'the most evil place'…." Nagihiko quickly intervened, waving off the loud-mouth's comment and trying to assure Matthew off his brother's safety. Canada believed him for the most part, thinking it better to accept the white lie then become useless with worrying about America.

"Anyway, we should probably reconvene with the others and tell them what's happened." Nagihiko suggested, standing up. Rhythm and Canada rose too; the former boasting a determined grin, and the latter smiled weakly while fading in and out. The boy didn't take note of the Canadian's transparent state and led them off to Seiyo Elementary.

* * *

The rest of the Guardians stood at the elegant gate looking depressed; none of them had found another of the new characters. The children's characters also exhibited their owners' disposition as they lay against each other's backs and sat on the ground, tired. Rima was especially exhausted, along with Italy, and breathed heavily as she asked, "How many more of you guys are there?"

"Five… or six, I know there was at least five. But I can't help but feel there was someone else, who else was there?" Germany estimated, holding his chin in thought of the other country that was with them when the potion exploded. Italy and Japan join him but were unable to provide the identity of the sixth nation, poor Canada is always forgotten.

Rima and Amu sighed in unison over the vagueness of Ludwig's answer, but Tadase gave a little laugh, having more faith in the German than his friends. He then pulled up his sleeve and read the face of the watch, becoming concerned of how late Nagihiko was.

"It's taking him a while to return, do you think anything's happened to Nagihiko?" Tadase voiced his unease; and the other Guardians soon joined him is his worrying, but their troubled minds were set to rest when they caught sight of their Jack running down the street. Everyone was quick to notice his victorious demeanor; a smile was spanned across his face, and his eyes joyfully gleamed. Nagihiko came to a stop in front of them.

"We found one!" Rhythm exclaimed, jumping from his owner's shoulder; which sparked an optimism that doused the other characters' glum as they rose from the ground, excited to meet this new character. The Guardians also shared this desire to be introduced to Nagihiko's discovery. The Jack turned as if he was about to reveal something, but all that he exposed was empty air. He and all present were alarmed at the nothingness Nagihiko presented, but before anyone could reprimand him, they heard a distant voice come into focus.

"Maple… maple…" Canada said softly as his form became more and more tangible. He soon found his fellow countries within the gawking crowd and flew over to them. They welcomed him awkwardly, since none of them recognized him, and the Canadian expected this. He reminded them, "I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother…"

"Oh wait, Alfred! He's been kidnapped." Matthew quickly relayed after his reintroduction to the other countries. There was a collective gasp from everyone, and the Guardians didn't need to inquire as to who had committed the act because Nagihiko's solemn look clearly read, 'It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto'. Amu then spoke before there was time for a long silence to be made or for Ludwig to character with Tadase to make him speak; she said, "Then tomorrow we'll have to confront Easter and save Alfred. We have to stop them before anyone else is taken."

"If we are to go into battle, then… Feliciano! You're going to come back to Tadase's home with me and Kiku. We'll try to get you somewhat in shape." Germany decided, glaring at Italy menacingly. Kiseki then piped in, "And what makes you think you can just commandeer our house again?" Ludwig turned toward the king character intensely with his arms crossed at first, but his expression became lax, as if amused by Kiseki's rebuttal.

"Please excuse our intrusion, but perhaps next time we can negotiate about our lodgings." Japan coolly stated; satisfying Kiseki with his courtesy and Germany with their assured housing. But while Japan was speaking the cowardly Italy inched further away from the group, and it wasn't long before Germany realized the Italian's absence. When Ludwig saw Italy already at the end of the block he yelled, "Don't you even dare think about running aw- Hey!"

But it was too late. Feliciano snapped into retreat mode, and he was off without a trace or a hope of catching up to. Amu followed after him with her characters trailing behind, bidding farewell to her friends as she ran. Rima, having lost interest, quietly left after Amu's exit. The two abandoned boys then exchanged a pleasant good-bye and left; Tadase with Kiseki, Kiku and Ludwig, and Nagihiko with Rhythm and Matthew.

* * *

The rest of England's day had gone very smoothly; he attended Ami to the remainder of her classes, and now was accompanying her as she went on errands with her mother. The nation was well received by the girl's classmates; they especially enjoyed the tales he told of when he was a brash pirate. But it was hastily made apparent when Ami tried introducing him to her teacher and then her mother that adults could not see or hear him. However this didn't hinder the Englishman from having a good time as he perused through dresses at a clothing boutique.

"Ami, come have a look at this one. I think the blue in it will complement you hair quite nicely, but there's the white so your senses aren't overpowered by that contrast." England suggested tugging on a dress hanging in a rack. Ami waltzed over and called her mother, pointing to the dress. Hinamori Midori appeared around the corner at the beckon of her daughter, carrying a couple bags from their errand running and fawned after inspecting the dress Ami was holding.

"Aw! It's so cute, and I bet it'll look great on you. You've grown so much recently that you're starting to grow out of your clothes." She cooed and bent down; resting a hand on the girl's head and continued as she stroked her daughter's hair, "First growing and now picking out your own dresses, Papa's poor heart will be broken after he realizes just how fast you're growing up."

"Oh no, I don't wanna hurt Papa! How can I fix his heart?" Ami asked desperately dropping the dress and backing from it as if it held a deadly disease. The nation chuckled admirably and her mother reassured the girl, "Don't worry. We'll just say I found the dress, besides even if we told him the truth he'd probably find a way to convince himself you're still his little girl." Ami was relieved by her mother's words and retrieved the dress, going off to the changing room.

Arthur started to tag along behind them when he was stopped by a chill that crawled up his spine and settled in his stomach. His eyes darted around in the store, but nothing in there was causing this uneasiness. He then hesitantly continued after the girl and woman, swallowing back the ominous feeling that was trying to sliver into his mouth. Fortunately his worry was extinguished when a beaming Ami came out of a fitting room, sporting the new dress.

"You look radiant, more than worthy of being in any kingdom's court." England complimented honestly, all memories of his anxiousness vanishing. His praise was supported by Midori's cheering; soon the dress was purchased, and they were exiting the shop. But the displeasing sensation returned to the country as soon as he looked out the display window, finding a young man starring right at him. Though he looked back at the boy horrifyingly; England knew that he wasn't the source of the chilling sense, but he certainly added to it.

Arthur sunk down and glided alongside Ami; who happily accepted the company, unaware of his nervousness. Once they'd gone out the door; the adolescent began to turn as if to pursue them but stopped, tossing a wrapper covered in shinning grease and walked the other way. England floated for a moment, watching the boy blend into a horde of people crossing a street before he scurried back to Ami's side. The young man was gone, but the revolting feeling still lingered and fluctuated from simple goose bumps to mild stomach cramps.

'_What is wrong with me? Am I coming down with something?_' He thought, but these questions were answered by a reporter on a television screen sitting in the window of a shop.

"_Reports from all over America about children falling into a coma-like state have been flooding the nation's hospitals since approximately 8:00 pm EST, and doctors are baffled at these cases and unable to figure out the cause of this epidemic. Airports with flights going into other countries have been cancelled for fear of spreading this unknown disease. In further news-_"

"What the Hell are you doing to yourself you bloody git?" England whispered in a harsh voice to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for this chapter being so short, but if I'd added more I think I would've lost the mood. On a side note, mwhahaha! I've conditioned you all into reviewing without asking. You are helpless but to comment because your unconsious commands you to! That or you all are just cool... I'm sticking with me manipulating your minds.

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	6. The French Ghost

**Egg Nation- The French Ghost**

* * *

When she saw the two bright beams of light shine through the window; Yaya merely brushed them off as the headlights of just another car that was driving by her house, but after the sound of the engine humming down and doors open, she was having second thoughts. Then there was a _clink_ from a key unlocking the front door, and her parents walked in with disappointed looks on their faces. Yaya heaved up Tsubasa from her lap and carried him as she went to welcome home her early parents, and Ivan continued sitting on the armrest of the coach he was on while Pepe went after Yaya.

"Welcome back Mom and Dad, you're home early. Was the restaurant not as good as you'd been told?" She asked handing off the baby to his mother, who he was reaching out for. Once she received her child Yaya's mom greeted him and then her daughter with a kiss, and the father explained, "No, it was everything we imagined it would be… and then some. Th-there was some commotion in the kitchen as we arrived, and a plate of food just floated over to a table."

"Then the entire restaurant erupted in hysteria about ghosts, and we didn't even get seated before a mob pushed us out." Her mother continued giving a depressed sigh after the story was finished. Then her parents walked dejectedly down the hallway, and Yaya's mother dropped off Tsubasa in his room before continuing to her own with her husband. Once she'd shut the door behind them Pepe gave her owner a knowing look.

"It's got to be a character, dechu!" The baby character stated, her eyes sparkling with the contagious sense of adventure that soon took hold of Yaya as well. Ivan then flittered over, curious about his two subordinates' excitement. When the Russian approached Pepe flew behind her owner, poking her face above the girl's shoulder and cowering. Russia only gave her an innocent look as if he didn't understand why she was so fearful around him. Yaya tried calming her character down but her words had no affect on Pepe, so she gave up and let her trembling go on.

"Anyway… we've got to check this place out. From what Mom and Dad said; everyone should've cleared out of the restaurant by now, so it's time to investigate!" Yaya said, shooting a fist into the air after her last sentence. Pepe tried to be as enthusiastic as her owner and nervously put up a wobbling arm. Ivan was amused by the needless exhilaration of the girl and held his hand above his head as well. After it seemed to Yaya that everyone was onboard she whipped out her cell phone, saying they'd need back up.

"Can't call Amu, she's already out looking with the others…. Oh, I know!" Yaya exclaimed typing in a numbering and holding the device against her ear.

"Hey, it's Yaya!" She informed to the friend on the other side of the call.

* * *

"Did you say something Arthur? …Is something wrong" Ami asked concernedly in a hushed voice, but the character held in his anxiety and shook his head, assuring that he was only feeling slightly fatigued. She offered him a ride on her palm the rest of the way home, and England accepted it graciously. As they ventured further from the shopping district and into the suburbs, the country was able to relax a bit as he listened to Ami's conversation with her mother. She recounted her day at school, questioned about the evening's meal, and what England enjoyed the most was when she would go off on long tangents about her awe for her older sister.

"Look, it's our house!" Ami cheered pointing at her home; Midori nodded and went ahead to open the door while her daughter held a flat palm out where the nation sat smiling genuinely, and he happily remarked, "It is a lovely house." Ami's smile widened and she recited England's compliment merrily to which her mother agreed whole-heartedly. The door opened, and when the two entered they were welcomed by an eccentric man, England presumed him to be Ami's father.

"Mama and my little sparrow, you've returned!" Hinamori Tsumugu shouted gleefully as he ran to the door snapping pictures of the two. Since they'd come to expect this from Tsumugu; Ami and her mother weren't startled when the camera's flash blinded them, but England tipped and fell out of the girl's hand from surprise of the sudden sightless. He pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes and blinking to regain his proper vision. Then the nation flew up to the man's eye level; ready to give him a long lecture, but when the father's gaze drifted down to his daughter he remembered about his invisibility to adults and sulked back down.

"Papa, guess what? I met a nice foreign boy at school today, and he helped me stop crying. And he told stories about pirates and magic! Oh, I also got a pretty dress with Mama." Ami told her father, wielding a pretend sword after mentioning pirates and started slashing the air. Her father's face became pale as his 'little sparrow' talked so fondly about a boy, and he threw himself into a corner sobbing.

"No, not you too, first Amu is interested in b-boys and now you? You're only in kindergarten. That's it! I forbid you from going to school anymore and seeing all those b-boys." He cried hoarsely trying to attain some kind of authority, but only managed to appear pathetic. Ami lost interest in her imaginary blade and quickly rushed over to embrace her father, saying, "Papa, don't be sad. I still like you and Mama and Amu best!"

'_I… I'm glad he can't see me. He'd surely ring my neck if he knew I was here and had spent nearly the whole day with his daughter._' England thought, finding a new appreciation for his invisibility.

"What's with all the noise?" Asked a voice that England could only describe as 'cool and spicy', then from down the hall a girl with pink hair came and starred unimpressed at the chaotic scene she'd walked into.

"_Onee-chan!_" Ami yelled, abandoning her father and jumping onto her alarmed sister. Amu barely had enough time to react and catch the girl in her arms. She breathed out, already exhausted by Ami's boundless energy. Amu did give her sister a gentle smile that no one but England seemed to notice, but when she caught sight of him from the corner of her eyes that smile was replaced by a gawking mouth.

"Uh… Welcome home Mama, can I take Ami to my room so we can play? Okay? Okay! Bye." Amu asked quickly and nervously, grabbing England and carrying Ami off before her mother could give an answer. After she scurried off to her room; Midori and Tsumugu exchanged blank looks, unsure about what just took place. As Amu hurried into her room the door was pulled shut behind her by the rushing air following her as she ran, and her Guardian Characters looked up from their card game while Italy slowly rose from his napping.

"Let go of me at once! You're crushing my body, you wanker!" England yelled wincing in pain from the hard hold Amu held him in. She dropped Ami and released the new character, which flew beside her sister glaring up at her nastily. Ran and the others were soon at her side, looking at the Englishman with inquiring expressions on their faces. Italy lazily hovered over, still yawning and stretching before realizing who this new character was.

"Wah! Please don't hit me, please! I surrender, see? That means I don't want to fight, which mean no hitting. Please don't hit meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Italy pleaded waving his white flag at the irritated England, who was rubbing the parts of his body that were sore from Amu's grasp.

"Sod off you git! I'm not here to hurt you, and besides we're not fighting anymore. Or have you forgotten?" England spat at the Italian before closing his eyes and regaining the composure he had before he was almost crushed. Ami held out her hand for him to return to, and the new character went and stood on the palm offered for him.

"Ami, what're you doing with him? He's not your character, you have to say good-bye and give him to me." Amu sternly said reaching out to receive the character from her sister, but Ami stepped away shielding England with her free hand.

"No _onee-chan_! You already have three of your own, plus the new pasta character. I found Arthur, and I won't let you take him away!" Ami yelled defensively; her mouth quivering with potential cries that wanted to come out, and the sides of her now squinted eyes swelling with tears. England was quick to combat the girl's sadness with warm words and a bright smiling face that she soon imitated.

"Why do you all looked surprised? He raised Alfred and that other guy since they were little…" Italy said, noticing the surprised looks Amu and the other characters wore at the site of England tenderly caring for the weeping girl. But then the news about America sprang into Italy's mind, and he instantly relayed it to the other nation, "Wait… Alfred! Arthur, it's terrible. Alfred, he's been kidnapped by someone really mean!"

"What? He's… Then I guess that news report makes a little more sense, but what could his kidnapper be doing to him that'd cause such an awful pandemic to occur?" Arthur mumbled, letting Amu and the others only hear a couple words from his speech. Amu shook her head, ignoring his muttering, and cleared her throat, calling the attention of the thick-browed character.

"I'm sorry for trying to take you away from Ami that was wrong of me to do. Please forgive me. I'm Hinamori Amu by the way, Ami's older sister." She said apologizing and introducing herself at the same time. Then her characters came up to England and told their names in order, "And I'm Ran" "Miki" "Su". He nodded at them weakly, but enough to signify that he accepted the apology and introductions. He was still lost in thought about the stolen America.

"Do you know where Alfred is? Please; I have to know, he's in terrible danger!" England asked in a desperate begging tone, his bright emerald eyes pleading along with his words. Amu was taken aback at Arthur's desperation, but after recollecting her poise; Amu was able to deliver a response in a serious mature tone, "My friends and I just spent the day searching for your companions, and tomorrow we're going to save your friend, Alfred. We'd do it sooner, but we're going to need to be at our top game in order in having any chance."

"Yeah, but now we've got you to help us too! That means we've got you, Ludwig, Kiku, me and that other guy you helped raise…uh- Matthew!" Feliciano informed happily and smiled as he noticed that England seemed a bit relieved from the information. Ami picked up on the character's current calmness and beamed at him as well, easing his restless heart even more. There then was a call for the two girls from their mother telling them it was time for dinner.

"Yahoo! I wonder what we're going to have; I hope it'll be pasta. Are we going to have pasta?" Italy asked, a sliver of drool hanging from his mouth at the thought of the noodle dish, but Amu shook her head, and the Italian frowned. Then he looked up and questioned in a hopeful voice, "We're at least going to have _pizzelle _afterwards, right?"

* * *

Yaya tapped her foot impatiently as she waited by the side of the supposedly haunted restaurant, and she puffed out her cheeks after checking the time on her watch.

"He's late! Doesn't that dumb guy know he's keeping a lady waiting?" Yaya said the rhetorical question aloud receiving an eye roll from Pepe and a chuckle out of Ivan. She glared at the two characters, Pepe acted like she'd done nothing while Russia only continued to laugh lightly. Then the girl screamed after a figure seemed to have suddenly appeared and a booming voice came out, "I don't see any lady here, just you Yaya, was there suppose to be some lady joining us too?"

"Geez do you have to yell so loudly! It's not like we jumped out at ya, we've been here for a while." Kukai complained, still covering his ears from Yaya's shrill shout as he stepped out of the bushes the two children were hiding in with Daichi trailing close behind. Yaya mumbled about how she hadn't noticed him there and came out as well with Pepe hanging on the end of her Guardians' cape. Ivan came out last, quietly rising from the hiding spot.

"Hey, is he that new character you were talking about? It's Ivan, right? I'm Souma Kukai, and this is my buddy, Daichi! Nice to meet ya!" Kukai loudly greeted, alarming the character who returned the welcome with a cold glare that made the boy shiver. Kukai and his Guardian Character back away slowly and started talking to Yaya again, "So, this is the place we're breaking into?"

"Like I said on the phone, we're not breaking in. We're investigating!" Yaya corrected, annoyed about repeating it, and Kukai sighed, still saying that counted as breaking in. He didn't know how he ended up here with Yaya; he should've seen the blatant errors in her plan and the amount of trouble they were sure to get into, but here he was. Yaya army crawled out onto the sidewalk and leapt up in order to do a barrel roll to the front door, and Kukai casually walked after her, leading all of the character and suppressing a fit of laughter. Yaya yanked at the door handles only to discover they were locked.

"No problem! Me and Pepe can character change and bust it down with a Giant Rattle Attack." Yaya announced glancing at Pepe; ready for her character to initiate the change, but Kukai was able to stop her by saying, "Yaya! You can't do that; they'll know someone was here when they find their door with a giant hole in it."

"Then what do you think we should do? Use your character change or Sky Jack to put a bigger hole." Yaya ridiculed, jabbing a finger at him. Kukai groaned and scratched his head thinking of solutions when his gaze landed on Ivan and asked," What about him?" The girl shrugged, admitting that she didn't know, and then a sly smile spread across Russia's face that made Pepe scamper back into the bushes.

"Character change" _P-ping…._

A large, pale pink scarf materialized around Yaya's neck that was too big for her and covered half of her face. You didn't need to see her face in order to know about the gut wrenching grin she wore because of the uneasy energy emitted from her that just seemed to tip you off. She stepped past Kukai and stood facing the door; just starring at it, her eyes twinkled joyfully with a gleam that informed you their enjoyment was for a very wrong reason. The boy kept looking back and forth from the door to Yaya, breaking out in a cold sweat from the intense energy emanating from his friend. Then the door started to rattle, beginning at a weak shutter and escalating to furious shaking, and just as he thought it would be ripped off its hinges the door opened.

_Ping! Oh thank God, ping._

"That was fun. Now if I could find some vodka, then everything would be perfect. _Da_? Aren't you coming in Subordinate one?" Ivan asked as he floated gently into the dark restaurant in search of his favorite drink. Yaya's blank eyes twitched, and her body was trembling very hard until her legs collapsed in on themselves, causing her to fall onto the sidewalk. Luckily Kukai was there to grab hold of her as she fell and began shaking her to bring Yaya out of her dazed state.

"Th-that was… different." Yaya understated, and even though Kukai wanted to yell out about how that was the scariest and most out of character, character change he'd ever seen; instead he just nodded in agreement and muttered, "Yeah"

The two eventually caught up to Russia, it took a bit of convincing and brute force in order to drag Pepe in, but they came and switched on the flashlights Kukai had brought, shinning the light around the restaurant.

* * *

'_Eiffel tower… Arc de Triomphe… Palace of Versailles…. Oh! I don't want to just look at mere rendering of these places, I want to be home and see them for myself._' France wished to himself as he examined the strange egg he'd come out of earlier that day.

It was at least early in the evening when he was jolted awake, but the nation could barely tell if his eyes were open with the constant darkness. There were busy voices all around him and accompanying them were the unmistakable sounds of cooking. Sizzling, chopping, pouring, stirring and countless more, and they all were orgasmic to the Frenchman. A culinary orchestra was being preformed just outside the thin, delicate surface, and there was nothing that would stop him from taking part in the performance. France popped out of the egg and landed further into the pile of smaller eggs he'd been sitting atop of.

Once he'd picked himself up and looked around France was speechless in a mixture of horror and amazement. Everything in the kitchen towered over him and simple tasks like tenderizing meat translated to him as an earthquake, but when the small country found a safe perch to sit in he was able to watch the chefs, approving most of what they did. Most. It started when France returned to the kitchen with a waiter; he'd gone out to see him take the order of an especially beautiful woman. He was paying close attention to her dish being prepared; if she wanted to eat some wonderful French cuisine, he'd make sure she would. Then he noticed unforgivable mistakes being made by the cook and flew in to correct them.

It started with minor adjustments, such as the addition of a couple spices, but France then got carried away: rushing throughout the kitchen, carrying things and putting them into the meal. He was so absorbed in his cooking that he didn't notice everyone stop and stare at what was to them vegetables flying around and cutting themselves. Once the nation had was finished; he heaved the plate out into the dining area and served in to the woman, flashing a seductive smile at her which was returned with a scream. From there all he could make out was people running, dropping food as they fled and copious amounts of screaming and yelling. It wasn't long until the entire restaurant was empty, except for him.

But as he sat in despair, a ray of light peered through the tiny window of the door that led into the dining area and muffled voices could be heard from the other side.

Kukai found a door with a tiny window, Daichi was peeking into it, and he motioned for Yaya and Pepe to come over while Ivan was off in another part of the building looking for his vodka. Yaya backed away as Kukai went to push the door open and mumbled, "Wait. W-what if the ghost is in there?"

"C'mon Yaya! I thought you were convinced that the 'ghost' was a character. Either way it's the whole reason why we're here, so I'm not backing down!" Kukai said bursting through the door but speedily stepped back out in surprise with a crying character that'd flew into his chest during his brief second in the kitchen.

"_Merci dieu_, I am saved!" France sobbed gratefully, hugging the boy.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day! And who better to be found in this chapter on the holiday of love than France? Maybe Prussia because of his awesomeness... And will poor Russia ever be reunited with his true love, vodka? Probablly not. Anyway, all you couples enjoy your Valentine's Day, and for those of you who are (like me) miserable and lonely... Don't be! You've got a new chapter to read and chocolate to eat. _*munch munch munch*_

We're at least going to have pizzelle: (p ee z eh l) an Italian waffle cookie, and boy are they good! My family makes them thin and crisp! They're made in a pizzelle iron, similar to a waffle iron. Pizzelle is plural for pizzella, but I've heard it pizzelles with an 's' for the plural. Now you know and knowing is half the battle.

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	7. Kitty Cat Chinatown

**Egg Nation- Kitty Cat Chinatown**

* * *

France rubbed his weeping face into Kukai's shirt, smearing large tears into the soft fabric. As he continued to embrace him, the country rambled on about how the boy was his 'savior'. Kukai laughed nervously after France's crying died down a little, and his grip on him lessened. He was left with an awkward silence once all noises from the character ceased; the only indicator of any sobbing had taken place was the strategically positioned tears that remained on his cheeks and caught the light from the children's flashlights making his face sparkle handsomely. Yaya broke out into a shy blush, her face turning dark red. A long moment passed; Yaya fidgeting more and more, until she couldn't take the waiting for another second.

"Gah! Yaya can't take this anymore, this guy it too handsome. I mean, he even smells like roses. He makes Yaya want to be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor and… eat sweets." Her face simmered back down to its normal complexion after her mind wandered off into topics that she usually thought of, such as candy and toys. Kukai watched her vegetate in her childish thinking blankly before hesitantly turning to the new character and asked, "What just happened?"

"I'm so sorry, but that tends to happen to humans when they meet me. My mere presence just invokes the most romantic thoughts out of others, and since you friend is quite immature she came up with a storybook knight and faded into other things she likes." France explained, not in an apologetic tone, but as if he were pleased with himself and his strange effect. Then he smiled wirily and intriguingly laughed, as he asked, "And pray tell, what passionate imaginings are you fevered with?"

"Kukai and romance? Ha! Sorry, but this guy's too thick for stuff like that. All he ever has on his brain are sports."Daichi busted out; laughing out of control as Kukai proved his point by scratching his head, unable to report any 'passionate imaginings'. France was taken aback and in unbelievable shock, sighing about how much of waste it was.

"I mean; you've got such a nice physique that'll only get better with time and zealous eyes that spark excitement into the hearts of others and... No! I will not let your potential be wasted; from now on you are my disciple of love. Come now there is much to teach!" France announced, dragging a protesting Kukai out of the deserted restaurant by his index finger.

'_This guy is strong… I kind of like him._' Daichi thought approvingly; following France as the nation pulled his partner along, laughing at Kukai's futile complaining.

"D-did they just leave us?" Yaya yelled angrily having just returned from her day dreaming to notice the new character tow the boy out. Pepe snuggled the top of Yaya's head, drifting off to sleep. It then occurred to the girl how late in the evening it was, and she started looking for the Russian when he gloomily floated up to her.

"What kind of place doesn't have vodka?" Russia simply asked as he continued to slowly hover past them and to the front door, leaving Yaya to follow him and wonder what vodka was.

* * *

Dinner passed relatively well; by the time the two girls arrived at the table their father was somewhat composed, but his stability didn't last long with Ami's constant praise of Arthur. Tsumugu soon was back in his familiar corner, bawling his eyes out over the loss of his little girl. By then everyone had learned to ignore his overreactions, and dinner continued peacefully in between Feliciano's panic attacks about how Arthur made 'military advancements' onto his food and later joined Amu's father in the corner. After being excused, Amu dragged herself to her room and plopped onto her bed.

"Amu, what's wrong? Was it my crying? Because I've been working on it, I really have! Ludwig can testify that I've gotten better." Feliciano said concernedly as he settled next to Amu on the bed, followed by her Guardian Characters. The girl rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling and wore a distressed frown that seemed to answer the Italian's question with a 'no'. Ran then stood up; flying onto her stomach and encouraged her owner, "Please Amu-chan, you can tell us."

"It's just that every time we foil Easter's plans; they always can come up with an even worse plan to try and get the Embryo. I was just wondering if it's going to be like that this time too." Amu explained; her sense of ineffectiveness squeaking through as she spoke, and at the end she opened her mouth to say more but the words came up dry. Her Guardian Characters caught sight of this but Su was the one who inquired, "And Ikuto too?"

"Wait, isn't he that mean guy who stole Alfred?" Feliciano asked with a trace of anger ending the question; Amu quickly combated his comment and started with a spitting tone, "He isn't mean! It's not his fault that he seems mean, but I'm the only one who can see it, that he's really not mean..." Italy was pushed back by her fierce exclamation, but when he pulled himself up, the nation had an understanding look that took Amu by surprise.

"Then he's just like Ludwig and Kiku… and me" Feliciano stated; receiving curious looks that eased away as he said, "You see, a while ago we were in this… fight with Arthur and his friends, and we thought we were doing the right thing. Though we were the ones who were really being mean, but you know that we aren't. So… you just keep trying to beat this Easter-thing and everything will turn out good, you'll see!"

Amu didn't quite get the character's vague explanation of the fight, but she couldn't help but smile at his optimistic words and goofy smile that came after they were said. Which prompted her characters to follow her lead; and for a while it was just the four of them in this happy scene, but then they heard an excited Ami bouncing on her bed with the mature Arthur telling the wound up girl it was time to sleep. Amu sighed as the girl ignored the character and continued to wreak havoc; Amu ended the blissful moment and went to aid England.

When the older sister came apon the scene, her expectations were met to the smallest detail. Pillows littered the floor, along with clothes and toys, and the little girl was wearing a mismatched set of pajamas. Amu was about to step in and intervene, but England soon gained control of the situation like the seasoned caretaker that he was. The nation simply kneeled on the end of the bed and began humming the tune of 'London Bridge is Falling Down'. Ami skidded to a stop after Arthur had hummed for a while and stood in the middle of the room, bouncing her head to the song.

"What song is that? Sing it, sing it!" The little girl demanded; rushing up to the side of the bed and pushing repeatedly on it to emphasize her command, but England had stopped the song by then and was sitting silently. He looked up at Ami with a smiling face, whose look seemed to be able to nurture you all on its own and said, "It's 'London Bridge', a nursery rhyme. I'd be more than happy to sing it for you, but first you'll need to get ready for bed."

'_This guy is slick_' Amu thought bitterly; half expecting to see a sly grin creep onto his face, but she didn't see any sadistic, controlling smile as Ami raced around the room tidying it. The character continued sitting on the bed with a proud smile beaming at the cleaning child. Ami was like a hurricane; spinning around picking up more than she could carry, but somehow managing not to drop her mountainous piles. Su nearly fainted at the intensity of the cleaning; first Feliciano bested her in cooking and now Ami in cleaning, but thankfully for her it didn't last long, as Ami was snuggled in her covers beaming up at the nation to commence singing.

He blushed embarrassingly and mumbled bout it have being a long time since he last sung, but the song began with a shaky start and soon leveled out with confidence. Arthur wasn't the greatest singer in the world, but he sang in a way where all his feelings were made known, his affection for the younger sister with a mysteriously sad undertone. Amu couldn't help but think of her friend, Utau, and to some extent her sleeping character, Dia, as she witnessed the song. As England kept singing, Ami was able to pick up on the song's repetitive tune and hum along with the nation. But soon the song ended with its last 'My fair lady', and Ami gently applauded the performance before looking up to notice Arthur's distant expression.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so sad? The song was great!"Ami asked; England hadn't realized his head sink down or the dejected look on his face, and he quickly rose, wearing a convincing false smile as he waved off her suspicions. She believed his act and beamed up at him before giving out a yawn that was purposely and playfully drawn out. Ami then closed her eyes and mumbled 'good night' before sleep swept over her. Arthur slowly left after waiting to make sure the girl was truly asleep, and then found Amu and the others outside the door fawning at his adorable, parental nature.

All except for Miki; who was looking at him intensely but puzzled, like the look one has when they are concentrated on solving a problem but their furrowed brows suggest resentment. But she shrugged off this expression and left England with an awkward look plastered to his face. Then the country experienced a sudden backlash as he now had to contend with Italy clinging to his arm, nervously begging him to sleep with the frightened Italian. All consideration for the proposal was lost after Italy had tried supporting his request with the fact that he'd often slept with Germany and Japan.

"Wah! I knew you were really mean. I thought you'd be nice to me, like you were to that girl. Ow, stop hitting me! "Feliciano whined as the Englishman started bopping his head.

'_They raise one another, have brothers and sleep with each other. These guys are weird_' Miki sighed to herself.

* * *

Rima woke up early. There wasn't any reason for her to want to stay so she left soon afterwards. The night before was a typical one, her parents arguing as she secretly watched some comedy with Kusukusu. Rima enjoyed waking up early though; it was the only time when her home was peaceful, but Kusukusu always found the quiet unsettling, so they'd never remain in the house long when this occurred. As Rima walked down the street she flipped open her phone, only to be reminded by its faint glow that no one else would be awake. After a curious biker sped past her; she let out a drawn out sigh, and Kusukusu appeared in front of the girl with her face pulled out into a silly shape.

"Look a funny face!" The character announced, sticking her tongue out for the full effect. Rima covered her mouth with a hand, muffling her shy giggles. Kusukusu erupted in laughter at her timidity which, instead of forcing her into an embarrassed silence, amplified her own laugh. Another person gave the petite girl a worried look, as it appeared to the business-like man that she was laughing at nothing. The concerning bystander was ignored by her continued laughter; so he left with a nervous chuckle of his own, but Rima stopped as she noticed her Guardian Character's glance dart around.

"I sense another character!" Kusukusu said, then deciding the direction where the sensation was coming from and flying toward it. Rima followed as the clown character led her through the back roads and alleyways of the city. She was soon breathing harshly and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

'_I hate running_' She groaned; leaning against a wall to catch her breath, but her break was ended as Kusukusu began calling for her from around the next corner. She trailed along the wall, her heart pounding anxiously as her character continued to call for her with a more dire voice each yell. But when her gaze fell on a gate that stood up to her chin, made out of scrap metal and painted on its misshapen surface was.

"C-Chinatown" Rima read bewilderedly, blinking at the sign. Kusukusu starred wide eyed and mouth gaping at what was beyond the gate. There were rows of makeshift stalls with oddities being traded among, cats. Their commerce included cans of questionable food, broken or lost trinkets, any kind of garbage in general and fish; lots and lots of fish. They hissed and purred as they nudged currency and other valuables in exchange for what item they desired, but what else had the two companions in awe was the strange character zipping around overseeing everything.

"Oh, _N__ǐ__ h__ǎ__o_!Welcome to Chinatown, you can call me Wang Yao, aru. It certainly is nice to have some costumers that aren't cats; even that little guy over there seems to be part cat too, aru." China welcomed cheerfully after noticing their starring; and when mentioning the 'little guy' he pointed over his shoulder to Yoru, who was eating a dried sardine on top of a trash can.

"Hey Yoru, what're you doing here?" Kusukusu asked accusingly as if his mere presence was a crime, the sudden yell shocked the cat character into dropping his fish. He pushed out his lower lip, pouting over the loss of his breakfast before he was bombarded with more yells.

"Answer, you thieving cat! You're here to steal Yao like you did with Alfred, aren't you?" Rima shouted, stepping in between Yoru and the new character. China looked at Yoru with awe and mumbled in disbelief, "Whoa… I can't believe it. Alfred's pretty strong; he's not easy to take down, aru." Kusukusu then hovered next to Rima; clenched fists held in the air and eagerly awaiting the command to character transform.

"H-hey! It's not like that at all. I wouldn't give up easy food like this for those Easter goons any day, so no need to worry." Yoru stuttered as he attempted to sound reinsuring, giving a lopsided smile. Rima wasn't convinced at all since she kept her ground and glared even more sharply at him, but Kusukusu became less tense, lowering her arms and floating towards Yoru to inspect him. When she was right in front of him; he stiffened up, and she proceeded to flit around him, searching for any visible signs of lying.

She then gave a thumbs-up and broke into a fit of giggling. Yoru collapsed from the sudden release of stress and weakly held his hand, sticking his thump up from a shaking fist as well. Rima; still being skeptical, hesitantly stepped forward to have a look herself, but she did let a small smile form when Kusukusu started poking the puddle-like Yoru. Yao followed behind her; looking over the girl's shoulder, confused.

"Yoru!" Ikuto yelled, standing at the other end of the Chinatown. Said character held his head down, drifting over to his owner while wearing a disgusted frown or what he knew would soon follow. The boy glanced at him, and he murmured revoltingly, "Character change"

_Ping…_

The ghost-like appendage appeared by Tsukiyomi Ikuto's side; menacingly swatting the empty air, keen to capture some prey. He then shouted, "Phantom claw!" The paw lunged at the three; destroying Chinatown and sending a cyclone of ricocheting trash toward them, while all the cats ran at them as well.

Luckily; they avoided serious harm from the projectiles, and the felines only pushed them slightly back. Rima wiped the fresh scratches along her arms; she regained her defensive position and stood, expecting to unlock her heart and become Clown Drop. However Yao was by her side; his dark brown eyes burning in furry at the destruction of his town, and he was the one who yelled out, "Character change!"

_Ping!_

Rima's long blonde hair was then tied back in a ponytail, and she held in her hands a wok and ladle. She also shared the raging fire in her golden brown eyes as well and leapt at Ikuto, wielding the wok and ladle to strike. She slashed through the Phantom Claw he launched at her, and Rima swung the ladle, missing Ikuto. This pattern of a swipe from either the wok or ladle and the boy dodging continued for a bit. He then propelled himself back, lightly panting.

'_These new character changes are stronger. I can't believe it, but I might actually need to…_'

"Unlock my heart!" There was a blinding light that engulfed him, and when the last sparkle dwindled out all that was left was Black Lynx.

"Wha- …C'mon, you do it too, aru!" China demanded, turning to the girl as he shouted. She initially replied with a perplexed look and a finger pointed at herself. After the nod from the nation with his high expectations; she shook her head furiously and fumblingly said, "I don't even know how t-this happened. How do you expect me to do a C-character Transformation?"

"Fine, I'll do it. Unlock your heart, aru!" Yao yelled. Kusukusu folded her arms; blankly giving the attempt a doubting look and mentally prepared herself to come in with Clown Drop, but when the familiar radiance started to shine from her partner her jaw dropped. Rima's hair remained as it was in the character change, but she now wore a dark green Chinese military uniform with a bright red armband. Then the light faded to reveal the new character transformation.

China Drop!

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to get this chapter out! I can go on and say that I was busy, which I kinda was, but I'm still sorry. I always try to get each new chapter out quickly so you all don't have to wait because I hate waiting forever for a new chapter of a story to come out; and then I check everyday hoping it's there, but it's not there. And I want to go on a murderous rampage because of the constant disappointments an- ..._Ahem... _Sooo, 'kay bye!

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	8. Gather the Troops

**Egg Nation- Gather the Troops**

* * *

Kusukusu and Rima both shared the exact same jaw dropping, eye twitching look of surprise; no, surprise didn't even come close to the amount of shock they were experiencing. If it were Amu who'd character transform with a Guardian Character that wasn't her own; that would've been perfectly fine, actually it would've been expected of her, but Rima? And this sensation she had after merging with Yao, it was elevating. Rima felt as if she was an entirely new, powerful entity; when she became Clown Drop, she only felt highly enhanced. She was still herself just somewhat self-actualized, but China Drop made her into something beyond that. Rima found the new transformation exciting and thrilling, but it wasn't who she really wanted to be. Though this opinion didn't hinder her desire to fight the thief; who had sent out a wave of energy from his 'Slash Claw' attack, temporarily paralyzing the preoccupied with thinking Rima.

Ikuto stepped toward her slowly; swishing his nimble tail back and forth, savory the ease of the battle, or he did until Rima regained control of her body and swung her wok into his gut. The blow pushed him back, and he covered the hit area with an arm trembling with pain, wincing from the throbbing that pounded there. Rima glanced up at her injured foe; grinning at the successful attack and proudly proclaimed, "Don't take me so lightly; your overconfidence betrayed you, aru."

"Wha- What's wrong with my mouth, aru? Ah! I did it again, aru. Why am I speaking like some foreigner, aru?" Rima sputtered, flushing as she continued adding the unnecessary suffix.

'_Sorry. Japanese stereotype; whenever I come here, I can't stop myself from saying aru._' Yao explained sheepishly through Rima's alarmed rambling. As the two were distracted from Kusukusu; who was trying to warn them about their recovered foe, there was a shout let out by said enemy.

"Slash Claw!" And Tsukiyomi Ikuto was in the air, charging at Rima and wielding his clawed glove. A clang of metal hitting against metal followed the yell, and Rima stood with her ladle blocking the blade-like edges. The two stilled weapons remained in that X-shaped position as the opponents pushed the other's arms, trying to win the draw. Ikuto was the one who drew his claw away first, leaping back and glowering at Rima. She returned the scowl with a snickering smile.

"I'm ending this, aru. Tea Leaf Cyclone!" The attack started with Rima holding the wok with one arm, supporting the other side of it with her hip and stirring the empty air inside with the ladle, but as the swooshing ring filled the alley a large gust of wind began swirling amidst a colorful array of tea leaves inside the wok. She then raised her ladle at the boy; commanding the wok's contents to attack, and they obeyed. A large funnel of rushing wind carried the surprisingly sharp leaves, slicing Ikuto's clothing and fresh as they passed. The force of the created storm lifted him up and threw him over the buildings across the street.

'_C-character transformations too?_' Ikuto's thoughts stumbled, picking up an unconscious Yoru.

"Ack! Next time I see that cat; I'm going to chop him into little pieces and fry him in a stew, aru!" Yao swore angrily, shaking a fist in the air as he surveyed the damage to the newest Chinatown. The character transformation had undone itself, and Rima staggered up onto the wall, placing a hand to her dizzy head. Kusukusu hovered by the girl, checking her condition.

"I'm fine Kusukusu. I think this headache is from fighting on an empty stomach." She admitted clenching the fabric above her belly as it let out a long moaning gurgle. The clown character held both hands to her bloated mouth, trying to suppress the emerging giggles.

"It is the time of day. Isn't it, aru? Sorry. I would have gladly offered something, aru, if my town hadn't been destroyed."China said, glancing at the wreckage once more with a disheartened frown. Rima waved off the nation's sad look and produced a small wallet from her pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll buy." Accompanying the statement was one of Rima's rare smiles.

* * *

'_Maybe being invisible isn't all bad. It certainly helped Nagihiko this morning._' Canada wondered, admiring his strange ability.

Earlier that day; Canada had woken from a restless night, nervousness about the battle planned for later and concern for his brother kept sleep from gracing his worried mind. Nagihiko had tried to reassure the nation many times as he went about his morning routine; and Matthew appreciated the attempts, but they were often thwarted when Rhythm would come in and add onto his owner's words. Canada was well aware that he had good intentions, but the uncanny similarity to his brother always dampened whatever positive word the character uttered.

Breakfast came, and Nagihiko's mother had prepared eggs with toast. The nation wavered from eating at first, contemplating if it would be cannibalistic, but when Rhythm tore at his small portion of the meal he soon followed his lead. The mother joined her son at the table and ate, stopping only to notice the boy was shoveling food into his mouth uncharacteristically. After inquiring about his behavior, Nagihiko told her that he was meeting his friends and apologized for the late notice.

"No, you have to practice. There's that recital coming up, remember?" She asked, annoyed by her son's lack of interest in his dancing. Nagihiko cringed at his forgetfulness, but he couldn't practice today. His friends needed him; the boy shrugged, guessing he'd have to just sneak off when the woman wasn't looking. And as if the mother could read his mind, she quickly added, "Don't even think about running off, I'll be waiting in the hallway for you."

Nagihiko shivered at the cold warning and meekly bowed his head, excusing himself from the table on the pretense of changing. He trudged to his room, closing the door and emphasizing its click with a sigh. Canada floated silently beside him, his form fading in and out of clarity, and Rhythm made a scowl as he thought of their options. The creases on his forehead smoothed out as he raised his hand and made his announcement.

"Number one! I character change with you, and we barge out of the house, leaving your mother broken hearted." Nagihiko immediately refused this plan with a discouraged look at the thought of his mother's sad face. The character continued, "Number two! We do nothing and attend practice." This was also disapproved by an even deeper look of despair from the boy, leaving Rhythm to scratch his head and mumble, "Number three… I don't have a third plan."

"Maple maple" Matthew's mind had fluttered away from the discussion long ago; as it did during many meetings when he was being ignored, actually all of them. And he drifted around the room, mumbling in his daydreams. The murmur was barely audible, but it was just loud enough to get the loud character's attention, snapping his fingers at the formation of the third plan.

"Number three! Character change with him and sneak out of the house unnoticed, like a ninja!" Rhythm yelled, grinning approvingly at his own idea. After the unanticipated mention of his existence Canada timidly twiddled his thumbs and a flush engulfed his entire face, he was included in one of the plans. Nagihiko let out another sigh; it may have been oblivious to his character, but his mother would eventually realize he'd left. He shrugged, better to leave without too much of a fuss he supposed. After losing himself in that thought; Nagihiko wasn't able to monitor his character's behavior, giving Rhythm the chance to cling onto Canada's jacket and shake him aggressively.

"C'mon! Get to it and character change already. You're the perfect candidate! You can make Nagihiko-kun disappear, so get to it already!" Rhythm hollered at the nation, Canada became pale out of fright as he was shoved around. His words getting caught in the fearful cries that he whimpered, aggravating the other character further and resulting in the continuation of the harsh treatment. By then Nagihiko was tore from all of his thoughts and reached up to save Matthew from Rhythm's grip.

"C-ch-character… c-change" Canada stuttered, holding his spinning head.

…_ping…_

Nagihiko lost his sense of gravity as the stuffed polar bear with black button eyes appeared in his cradling arms. His idea of tangible, gone, and the boy felt as if he was floating along a thin line between being and not being. He just simply was, nothing more or less. Rhythm started calling for him and zipped around the room looking for his partner, who stood dumbfounded right in front of him. Nagihiko informed the worrying character of his position; and once he had a general idea of where his partner was, they slowly stepped out of the door.

"Look Kumaji, it's you." Canada pointed out, giggling lightly at the imitation polar bear.

"Huh. Who're you?"

The boy cautiously tipped-toed into the hallway and soon came apon his mother, she was impatiently kneeling in front of the room used for dance practice. Nagihiko gained more confidence with each step he took; and by the time he was beside her, his pace had become a quick stride. He stood there for a moment and apologized under his breath, then ran at full speed out of the house. But as he peaked over his shoulder, Nagihiko could've sworn that as she was turning about frantically looking for him, she stopped and starred at him.

* * *

Now the trio walked in silence; the character change had pinged off long ago, and their destination sat majestically on the summit of the hill, whose base they were now at. It was well into the morning, the city lively with its citizens' activities. They carried on with their walking, when an arm hooked around Nagihiko's waist and pulled him onto another's torso. The stranger's other hand tenderly grabbing his chin and lifting his face to meet the gaze of his assailant.

"Young man, your mind is plagued with heart-throbbing troubles. Isn't it? Share your burdens with my attentive ear and alleviate your body on mine." Purred the seductive words from the sly grin Kukai wore. Nagihiko starred at his friend, disturbed, his mouth completely dry of any curses to yell at him.

'_W-what's wrong with him?_' He thought, distressed. It was then that his attention was perked by the single red rose tucked behind his friend's ear.

"Kukai, what the hell are you doing?" Barged in the furious voice of Hoshina Utau, followed by Kukai's head being struck with a tightened fist. A scowl etched into her thickly flustered face as she held her fist, rumbling with anger.

_Ping!_

"Oh thank God!" Kukai mused as he slid to the ground, a large knot swelling on his head, but he could care less. He'd been under the control of the French character all day and was relieved to be free from his manipulation. Said character flew up into the darkly satisfied face of Utau, more than displeased.

"Why'd you do that? _L'amour_ should be shared with everyone, everywhere. Unless… Ohonhonhonhon! You wish to have Kukai to yourself- Gah! That hurts" France whined; Utau pinching the nation's face and commenced pulling on each of his cheeks, her actions fully supported by Il's snickering.

Nagihiko blinked, making sure that the chaotic scene in front of him was real. Kukai was a puddle on the ground with Daichi fretting over him, Utau preoccupied with the torture of the new character, Il cheering her owner on while El protest profusely which received taunts from her devil counterpart, and Nagihiko's group standing in the middle of it all.

"F-France…is, Francis! W-what are you doing here?" Canada asked quivering at the sight of the Frenchman and repressing all the surging memories of how he'd violated him. France wiggled out of the girl's grasp and weakly flitted to him, rubbing his face as he cursed in French. The older nation examined the other, the turning of his mental cogs could be plainly seen by all, but he was quick to recognize and bring the Canadian into a tight embrace.

"Little Matthew, you certainly have grown! …All of you has I might add." France said eyeing the Canadian character hungrily as Matthew let out a frightened squeak at his recently acquired seductive tone. It was then that Nagihiko had really gotten a good long look at the new character, and he tore his gaze away as quick as he could.

A blush burned into his face, reaching the tips of his ears. Nagihiko closed his eyes in order to avoid contact with the thought-provoking character, but no matter how hard he squeezed the lids of his eyes _that _image remained. The scene was of a road bordered by blossoming trees; their flowers' scent wafting gently on the breeze, and him dancing a dance that perfectly represented his two heart's eggs with _that_ small girl, who laughed a laugh that he loved but barely ever heard. He felt relieved after the pestering of the new character pulled him out of the trance.

"_Oi_! I know that look; my presence has struck a chord with you, hasn't it? You must tell me what you're fantasizing! I was very disappointed by this girl; all she imagined was her eating at a ramen shop with…what was it? 'An idiot'?" France stated shrugging at Utau's lacking response to his effect, but after mentioning her fantasy she was brought back into that ramen shop with _that _certain idiot, who was currently lying on the ground. A large bowl between them and one noodle drawing their lips together until… Utau viciously bopped herself trying to remove the thought; she knew it wasn't original and unbelievably embarrassing, but the girl couldn't help it.

"J-just dancing... beneath b-blooming trees… w-with-"Nagihiko stumbled, fidgeting with his hands nervously as he averted his gaze from the excited character. Then Kukai stood, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder and warned," You don't have to explain yourself. His name is Francis, and he's a strange little guy. Trust me you don't want him knowing; he'll just make your life a whole lot harder."

"I can vouch for that, but we've got more pressing matters to attend to than talk about this hassle of a character. Kukai has already brought me up to date; he teamed up together with Yaya last night to bring _him_ back and got the details from her." Utau informed urgently, France glaring through his pout at her and still clinging to the shivering Canada. Nagihiko and Kukai nodded. France loosened his grip on Canada, sensing the seriousness in the air, and released him. The nations exchanged a grim yet determined glance at one another, thinking of the status of their fellow country. Once they all were fully into the silent moment; there was a mutual agreement to continue, and they left for the school.

* * *

"You're late!" Yaya hollered as she puffed out her cheeks and placed a set of hands on her hips with Pepe imitating the girl perfectly. Nagihiko and his now enlarged group were the last ones to arrive. Rima and the characters with her nibbled on what was left from the small loaf of sweet bread she'd purchased. Tadase and Kiku were fine, but Kiseki and Ludwig appeared exhausted; Amu and her group all were panting, the characters drooping especially low from their weariness. The newcomers blinked confusedly and their friends copied the gesture, everyone wondering of the new characters floating alongside the others.

"Utau, what're… you doing… here?" Amu managed to ask in between her harsh gasping, looking up and whipping her sweaty brow. Utau coolly started, "Kukai had been forced into a character change with Francis, and…." She motioned to the Frenchman beside her, but as she kept speaking Utau stuttered, "a-approached me. Well he-uh… kind of f-flirted with me, _kind of_, not really! A-and ran off, so I followed."

After her story, all eyes fell on Francis only to be quickly removed. Amu and Tadase's flushed faces matched as he obviously thought of her and she of him… at first. Then more and more figures cleared out of the haze in her mind: Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya and eventually she was standing within a crowd of all the people she loved. This day dream left her with a satisfying warm feeling, and she turned to her friends, watching them as she rode this emotional high. Rima had on a killer poker face, seemingly unfazed by Francis, and Nagihiko made an effort to look in any direction but her's. Kukai and Yaya stood, immune to the effect, and taking joy in the teasing of others who were, like Utau. She yelled at them to stop, but the pair continued and having failed in succeeding in lecturing them, she switched to Amu.

Amu laughed nervously but didn't dive further into the issue, less she dare to awaken the wrath of Utau. Her morning had been quite chaotic as well, with Ami begging to come with her and Arthur, but luckily for her the British character had a more pleasant character change than Francis. Once the familiar _ping_ rang and a new set of bushy eyebrows sat above the little girl's bright eyes; she became a proper lady, and they were able to rush over. Thinking of her little sister with those furry caterpillars on her face made Amu giggle which earned a glower from Arthur, who she introduced to everyone shortly after.

"A pleasure. Hey Ludwig you look like you're about to pass out, what happened?" England asked after noticing the fatigued German; once this was brought to everyone's attention Italy flew straight into Germany, hugging his friend tightly in the hope that it would revive him and cried," Gah! You can't pass out, who'll protect me? I don't want to go onto another battlefield, at least not without you! So you just can't pass out."

"Don't worry… I'm not going to pass out. I just had a really hard night, that's all."Germany reassured, patting Italy on the head as he sighed and shuddered at the memories of the previous night. Kiseki joined him in the reactions to those thoughts, neither of them had enjoyed those events.

'_It all started with evening training…_' Ludwig recalled as that night replayed in his mind.

Kiseki fell; beyond exhausted in fact that word did little justice to truly describe the fatigue he felt as he laid on the ground, dusty with dirt that stuck to his sweaty face. His entire being was numb with pain, and his senses deafened by the intense training and the yells from Ludwig that accompanied it. He glanced up at Kiku, who had had only worked up a light pant but seemed slightly disappointed by it. The German stepped in front of the two characters with a cold stare and an unfeeling, stone-like face that unmercifully examined them.

"Kiku! I really expected more out of you; I know we haven't had a formal training session in quite some time, but that is no excuse for this lack luster performance… Though you're not as naïve as you were last time, and you're still hard-working. You did well" Germany started the rant in a loud furious roar that caused Japan to avert his gaze for a moment before bringing it back to the nation's tender and nostalgic tone at the end.

"And you, Kiseki. You're worse than that coward Feliciano! At least he puts all of himself into every idiotic thing he does, and I can at least trust him to retreat properly. But you can't even do that! But if this training has even added one ounce of muscle on you, then you might make it in tomorrow's battle." The German harshly criticized looking down disapprovingly at Kiseki; who was covering himself with his arms as he attempted to hide from Ludwig's wrath, and then the German dismissed them with a nod as Tadase approached the three.

"Tadase, please tell me you've got some pain killers." Kiseki moaned hopefully, slumping into Tadase's hand. His owner gave him a regretful shake of his head but brightened up as he offered, "I do have a movie we can watch, and maybe it'll help." He held the disk over his head proudly, and Kiseki gleamed after a brief glance at it. Kiku and Ludwig turned toward the other, neither had the answer as to if they'd recognized the title.

"The 300 Promises with a Puppy… The hell?" Germany read aloud, unimpressed, but he shrugged. It didn't sound remotely interesting, and he only agreed to watch because he assumed it would at least build up his tolerance to annoyances… like Italy. But little did he know; if only he knew, he may have been able to spare himself from the torture that is-

'_The 300 Promises with a Puppy… __The 300 Promises with a Puppy_… _Oh God please kill me' Ludwig _prayed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Italy only gave him an ignorant smile and more hugs, unaware of the German's anguish.

"Alright! Yaya's turn for introductions, this is Ivan!" She presented, wearing a beaming smile as she pointed to Russia. Then Rima followed her lead, motioning to the Chinese character and said, "This is Yao" Before anyone could get anything across, there was a shout.

"Wait a minute! One, two, three… Everyone is here. _Wunderbar_! We're at full force, now we can go and rescue Alfred." Germany shouted his weariness seemingly vanished. Whatever they were going to say disappeared as well, replaced by confident grins. They all were ready to march into battle, and Amu couldn't help but throw her fist up into the air and cheer.

"Let's head out troops!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if there are more spelling errors than usual because I'm sure they're there, but I didn't do a thorough spell check job like I usually do. I really wanted to finish writing and post it. Not saying I didn't like this chapter, I do. I think it might be one of my favorites so far, but I just had to get it out of my face and done with. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	9. Storming the Tower

**Egg Nation- Storming the Tower**

* * *

Amu headed the group and took a few steps, starting the march, only to pause in the realization that she had no idea where she was going. She'd forgotten the way to the Easter building. After Amu froze with one of her legs lifted in the middle of a stride, Arthur glided ahead and picked up the lead.

"It's this way" He stated apathetically, his indifference struck Amu and her Guardian Characters as odd. From their first encounter he'd only spoken in a nurturing manner, but now his entire presence emitted an unsettling somberness. The rest of the group had already begun to follow, hesitating at first, but only complied when Utau went without a second thought. Amu scurried back up to her friends who'd continued without her for a bit.

"How do you know where the Easter headquarters is?" Miki asked with a hint of accusation thrown at the Englishman. Her question intrigued the interests of all present, even England's fellow countries raised a curious brow. Arthur mentally scolded himself before he replied, "While I was out with Amu's mother and sister, I felt something strange. And this is just intuition, but I believe that its source is where Alfred is being confined and tortured."

"And how do you know t-" The suspecting character started to retort.

"Wah! Am- Alfred is being tortured? He's so big and strong, a guy like me doesn't stand a chance against these bad people! Ludwig, I'm scared. Protect me!" Feliciano wailed, fleeing to Germany's side as he pulled desperately at his friend's clothing in an attempt to create a barrier. While Germany tried calming (And by that I mean yell at) the Italian; the rest of the nations hovered silently, gawking at the latest information. The children's and other characters' surprised expressions were present, but they lacked clarity, not that the nations had a complete understanding of the situation though it was slightly better. This carried on until Francis inquired, " _Mon cher Angleterre_, what do you mean?What has happened to _Amérique_?"

"Why did you speak French just now? Are you trying to hide something?" Miki shouted as if charging them of a crime, doubt lacing her words. France was taken aback, while England took the verbal abuse with only a solemn look as a response. Amu became irritated with Miki's outbursts and proceeded to lecture her untrusting character, receiving a saucy remark that sent her face ablaze. An argument immediately sparked between the two.

"Why should we trust them? They're obviously keeping secrets from us!"

"We can't turn a blind eye to someone in need!" Amu defended. Ran and Su soon entered to intervene their debating, with no avail. Luckily a level-headed Tadase began to apply some sense to the situation, but he was backed up by Kiseki's hollered demands of the 'peasants' to cease their bickering. This started a fueled fight between the characters, and even Nagihiko's reinforcement was unable to calm everyone down. Rima attempted to step in and aid, but her sound words were ignored. It was at this point that all the characters tried dealing with one another and vice versa for their owners. Except for Yaya and Pepe; who fell onto the ground, blubbering fat tears, and Utau as she stood at a distance from the chaos accompanied by Il and El.

"Yaya doesn't like all this fighting, can't we just be friends? Wah!" She cried in between her spilling eyes and loud whining. Ivan took pleasure in this discord at first, but after its more recent and noisy developments he drifted to Francis and Arthur with a displeased scowl. This frown pushed back the other nations away in fear, Canada covering his face with Kumajiro and shivering more out of worry for his brother than the Russian's terror.

The fighting below the countries then escalated to Kukai having to hook his elbows around Amu's shoulders, restraining her from charging at the scoffing Miki. The flip of a cell phone closed with a _clamp_, and a van cruised up to the edge of the curb, its driver's window opening which revealed a woman with red-brown hair and glasses.

"Aren't you all as lively as ever?" Sanjo Yukari commented, seeing the disorderly conduct of Amu and her friends. Their brawl had ended as Utau coolly said, "I'll have none of that arguing on the way; so if you wish to continue, you'll just have to walk." She finished her speech by slamming the vehicle's door, emphasizing the little tolerance she had for them now but gave a gentle glance from the passenger seat that sincerely wanted their pointless quarrel to end. Amu picked up the girl's smile and parted from the previously tense atmosphere, sliding the van's door open and climbing in. Ran and Su gladly followed, exhibiting the contagious grin, but Miki was a little reluctant to take on the happy demeanor as she entered the van.

"C'mon! Don't just stand there, the rest of you get in. You've got an evil plot to foil… again" Sanjo-san pestered, beeping the horn to provoke them into hurrying. Once the last on the children and characters scrambled into the tightly packed van, she sped off.

'_At least she drives at legal speeds, unlike Saeki Nobuko._' Amu breathed, relieved, after remembering the reckless driving of a certain fortune teller. She then drifted away from her thoughts, focusing on the stiff awkwardness that had taken hold. The morning's events were passing by so quickly; just a few moments ago they'd all been fully invested in a heated argument, and now they sat quietly with nothing to say. It was then Sanjo-san who took on upon herself to break the unnerving silence.

"Geez! It always seems like your group always, constantly has to clean up adults' mistakes. So, what's Easter up to this time?" The manager sighed, generally annoyed by the company's tendency cause her stress. Amu starred at the driver in shock and asked, "Utau didn't tell you the specifics of what Easter's doing, and you still came anyway?"

"It's Easter, why should the details matter? When it comes to those guys, whatever scheme they come up with can't be good." She explained slightly frustrated at the lack of an answer to her questions but appreciating the nobility that Amu thought she had. The ever observant character, Kiku who now hovered next to Utau, took notice of this; then providing with what she desired answered," Our friend has been kidnapped, and it is imperative that we rescue him immediately."

"How long until we arrive, aru? I don't think I can take much more of- Ah! Wh-what is happening, aru? My head" Yao started to ask before clutching the sides of his head and falling into Rima's cradled palms in pain. This reaction spread like wildfire to the other nations, who all had their own unique way of dealing with the dreadful feeling that assaulted them.

Feliciano nearly fainted, Ludwig catching him in time and staggering back a bit from his throbbing headache. Matthew simply buried his face into his polar bear's thick fur coat, wincing furiously. His gaze suddenly shot up when Rhythm was uncharacteristically quiet as he tugged on the Canadian's sleeve, guiding him to Nagihiko's opened hand which he rested on. Ivan slowly hovered down onto Yaya's shoulder and stood up on one knee while holding a hand to his head, a deranged child-like smile spread across his face as he gleefully imagined the moment when he would be able to break the limbs of whatever caused him this ailment.

Francis skittered through the air, away from the vengeful Russian and dramatically landed on Kukai's leg as he writhed in pain. Kiku remained in the air, his body trembling and usually unreadable face barely hinting at the suffering from the pounding that bombarded his head. Amu lifted her arm, placing a hand over her heart which felt an unrelenting tug as she watched Kiku silently endure. Little did she know that everyone else in the vehicle felt the same pang in their chests from their nation's pain. Arthur messaged his temples and rolled his eyes at what he considered an over the top theatrical reaction from France.

"It wasn't this bad yesterday; guess that was only a sample of what your Easter company can do, huh?" England grunted as he weakly offered them some playful banter, it wasn't received well, in fact no one seemed to acknowledged his remark at all. It did however give Kukai's character fuel to start a conversation.

"I sense a lot of X Eggs, there must've not been as many when you were here last time, but there's something else. I can't really explain it though." Daichi informed, having a tricky time trying to convey the unfamiliar yet powerful sensation surging from the direction of the corrupted heart eggs. His owner only became more confused at the character's cryptic comment, and Daichi shrugged, unable to give a proper explanation.

"I know what you mean. I feel it too, but I've never felt anything like this before. I guess it's kinda like a whole lot of X Egg energy is being shoved into something really small, but it's overflowing. And that overflow has become ten times worse then what went in." Rhythm vaguely accessed, but his interpretation seemed to be generally accepted amongst the characters. It was an unwanted approval, the idea of X Egg energy inbreeding with itself and becoming more powerful was frightening.

"But why have Feliciano and everyone else fallen ill? Oh! I don't even have any ingredients for therapeutic tea, desu." Su fretted as she fluttered back and forth in an endeavor to tend to their unknown sickness. When she arrived at Kiku's side, he politely refused her offer and pointed out," Arthur did mention a strange sensation associated with Alfred. We must be somehow connected to him"

"But we're all Guardian Characters, shouldn't this energy have the same effect on all of us?" Ran asked holding her chin, Miki was about to pounce on this evidence and add it to her case when Amu gave her a restrictive glare. Then Feliciano piped in, "But we're not characters, at least I'm not. Are you a character Ludwig?" Germany face palmed at the Italian's question, and before anyone could respond to the comment, the van jolted to a stop.

"Okay, we're only a block from Easter's headquarters. I suggest coming up with a plan on getting inside because I don't think they'll let a group of half a dozen children waltz right in." Sanjo Yukari suggested; her words soaked in irritation and sarcasm, but Rhythm flashed a confident grin as his gaze bounced back and forth from Matthew and Nagihiko. The manager's light cynicism melted away, leaving only her annoyance as the cocky character announced, "That ain't gonna be a problem lady, not with Matthew's invisible character change!"

The Guardian Characters rushed in to surround him with some disbelief but mainly eagerness at the Canadian's ability, and a light pink tinted blush brushed across his cheeks as he humbly scratched the back of his head. Francis and Arthur stood at the back of the crowd, they and the other nations having grown accustomed to the strange feeling by now only perceived it as a nagging mosquito. France nudged England lightly with his elbow, shifted his blue eyes toward Canada and said," It's nice to see him like that, _non_? He usually is too timid to get the spotlight, but ironically enough his invisibility is what's getting him all this attention."

"Did you actually just say something that wasn't meant to seduce another person? Good God! The word is going to end, you dumb frog. But you're right, it really is nice." England joked before agreeing with the Frenchman; the two older nations continued to proudly look on at Canada, but England bit his tongue as his mind wandered to the subject of America. Once the initial excitement had died down the crowd dissipated, giving Matthew room to shout in a voice that wasn't his regular whisper, "Character change!"

_Ping!_

When the stuffed polar bear hung from Nagihiko's arms he and Matthew disappear simultaneously, and the van door seemingly opened itself on its own as he pulled at the handle. After stepping out, everyone knew he'd left when the vehicle shook from his exit, Nagihiko ran up to the intimidating building. He fought back the urge to laugh uncontrollably as the two weaved through the businessmen and women without detection. Before, Matthew's character change was a startling concept to Nagihiko, but now he was barely able to contain his adoration for the useful ability. The automatic doors seemed to graciously open themselves to him, welcoming one of the company's worst nuisances like an honored guest, as he timed his entrance with the arrival of a couple employees.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, a fire alarm, which he pulled down right away. Then sprinting back to the front doors, Nagihiko observed the intended results of his labors. Loud alarms sounded and bright lights flashed, the employees scurrying from every direction out the doors. From secretaries to scientists, all were screaming as they scrambled out of the supposedly burning building. It didn't take long for a fairly large group of faculty to be assembled outside, and with another _ping_ the character change was undone.

"They're distracted. Let's go!" Utau yelled as she jumped out of her seat after spotting a visible Nagihiko, ordering the rest to follow. It'd begun. Amu and her friends piled out of the van, running after Utau through the hysterical mob. They managed only to get a couple confused looks from the adults they'd cut through, and no one was willing to pursue them. When they reached the front lobby, Nagihiko was waving them down as he stood impatiently pressing for the elevator.

"It's downstairs! That's where the X Egg energy is coming from." El notified when everyone started heading over to the elevators, and Il then stuck her pinkies inside of her mouth to produce an attention catching whistle and yelled, "The stairs are faster!" Utau was already by the stairwell's entrance, holding the door for the rest of them. Nagihiko gave a sheepish laugh before joining the others as they filed through the doorway to begin their descent down the staircase. The first couple flights of stairs were traveled down quickly without so much as a complaint from Yaya, but the appreciation of this achievement was dashed soon afterwards.

_Boom!_

A thunderous explosion from one of the upper levels rocked the skyscraper and the few people that inhabited it. Amu lost her footing from the vigorous shaking, and her body fell forward down the stairs. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact with the concrete steps, but Tadase grabbed her arm and anchored the two to the railing he had his elbow linked around. As the ground's quaking ended Amu hesitantly squinted her eyes opened, coming face to face with Tadase's concern-filled pale burgundy ones. Their heart wrenching gleam almost completely deafened Amu as Tadase worryingly asked, "Are you alright Amu-chan?"

She slowly nodded her head, still struggling to piece together what was going on. Her gaze drifted around to discover no one had met with the near death experience she had encountered, and as Amu turned back to her rescuer, opening her mouth to speak a familiar voice was head over the PA system.

"_Hinamori Amu and company; you've managed to force my workers to abandon their stations, and the X Eggs have escaped the confinement we've place them in. Thank you, come down to the 6__th__ lower level. What everyone is looking for will be down there._"

"The director, do you think we can trust him?" Rima identified the voice and asked Amu, who was unlatching herself from Tadase. She fumbled with her hands, embarrassed as Francis gave them an intrigued look and mused about the power of _l'amour_. Once her flushed face cooled down, Amu started seriously considering Rima's question. On the one hand if he were telling the truth, there would be an inevitable and most likely difficult battle. On the other hand though if the director was lying, then a trap would definitely be waiting for them.

"I don't see why we're all just standing around. The longer we sit here contemplating, the more pain Alfred has to bear. I'm going to get him, and there isn't a force on Earth that can stop me!" Arthur exclaimed more so in defiance to the director, who he assumed would be listening, than to Amu. His last sentence uttered in a blood-thirsty vengeful tone, and he began to soar down the flights of stairs. Amu was the first to chase after him; calling him to return so they could discuss the matter further, but Arthur was in no state to stall and continued on. When England came upon the 6th level, he blindly charged at the heavy door.

'_I… I've got to save him. I can't lose him, no not again!_'

Amu was soon by his side and helped the determined character push open the door, its metallic creak uncomfortably rang and echoed within everyone's ears. England slipped through as soon as there was enough of a gap for him to squeeze into. He was the first to discover a dimly lit hallway that had only one doorway which he flew towards anxiously. The next room was fairly spacious from what the nation could make out of the shadow cloaked space; there was a faint purple glow from the opposite side, and as he focused his sight on it, he discovered a metal cylinder with a glass orb placed on top. Inside the delicate prison was where the ominous glow illuminated from and where a slouched Alfred sat.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted: first relieved, happy, cautious, and then concerned… what? As he approached the clear sphere, England felt the uneasy sensation gnaw away at him yet again. He also took note of the American's behavior or the lack of, which qualified for more than strange considering how animated he usually was. As the older nation rested his palms against the smooth glass, Amu and the others finally caught up to him.

"It seems you've decided to come after all, I'm very pleased that you're here to witness Easter obtain the Embryo." A smug voice called from the darkness; it belonged to none other than the managing director of Easter, who stepped out of the protective shade wielding a remote. _Click._ And a pair of metal doors slammed behind the young intruders, scaring them half to death. They turned to give the director a threatening group glare but were foiled when their concentration was broken by the sudden jerk of the floor as the very large freight elevator they were in proceeded to climb up the shaft.

All of the loud noises were especially frightening to the weak, little Italian who quivered as he held onto Ludwig's arm and squeaked, "I don't like this! You'll protect me no matter what, right?" Germany looked down at his small companion, his expected scowl wasn't present on his face though. Instead he wore an empathetic face for Italy, which wordlessly cooed the scared nation into a semi-tranquil state.

"Feliciano! What have I told you about hanging out with that damn potato-eater?" Lovino scolded as he came forth from the shadows, his angry glare and foul mouth both present and accounted for.

"_F-fratello?_" Italy stuttered; in an unbelievable shock at the sight of his brother, but as he examined his towering sibling any happy greeting Feliciano had planned for him vanished. It was his eyes that left the little Italian troubled, those eyes that were so similar to his own had no gleam. No, they were dull and gave the impression of a lack of an able and free consciousness.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting about the awesomeness that is me?" Prussia said in an offended tone, trailing behind South Italy with a narcissistic smile stretched to his ears. Germany also noticed the same lifelessness in his brother's bright red eyes that Lovino exhibited. It was unnerving to say the least.

On one hand there would be a battle. On the other hand a trap would definitely be waiting for them. Is there a third hand that has both scenarios? Because if there is, then director Kazuomi Hoshina was holding it.

* * *

**A/N: **Two words, technical difficulties... no seriously it started when I was working on the last chapter. The poor, little laptop was literally falling apart! But the awesome power of Prussia compels me to work around such occurances and bring you an amateurly written story, so this specific chapter is sent with love from Prussia. And remember: peace, happiness, love and PASTA!

Peace~! ...again -MagnifiedSun


	10. Kidnappings in Europe

**Egg Nation- Kidnappings in Europe**

* * *

_Three days ago…_

The spying men clad in black hiding in the lush, green bushes of England's garden were left speechless. A moment ago their targets had all gathered into the innocent-looking shed, but all of a sudden a blinding white light consumed the entire structure. Once the brightness extinguished itself, the men easily stormed the storage shed (Thanks to the completely opened door, hanging off its hinges via America.) But to their surprise all that remained of the nations' presence was a large, empty pot sitting alone in the middle of the room. A tall well-built man dug his hand into the neatly pressed pants pocket, retrieving a cell phone. He quickly dialed a memorized number, and then brought the device to his ear, dreading the bad news he'd have to report.

"I assume this call is to inform me of the mission's status. So, have you captured them yet?" A gruff voice came over the phone, it was the director.

"I'm sorry sir, but they somehow evacuated the premises. Should we resume with the operation?" The man apologized, trying his very hardest to maintain a calm voice with the knowledge of how the director would most likely react.

"Of course you imbecile! You've got the coordinates to their residences, go and stake their homes. They have to return eventually and if they don't, then take whoever you can get. It would've been nice if you had gotten all those big ones, especially _him_, but we technically only need one. So don't report back until you succeed!" The director ordered with a displeased tone, hanging up without giving the man a chance to respond.

'He makes it sound like a mere child could do it blind-folded… Oh well, better get started.' He sighed, dishearteningly clamping the phone shut and returning it to his pocket. After massaging his temples, the man turned to his confused-looking team.

"Alright new plan, we're going to continue the mission at each of their homes. If they don't come, just take whoever happens to be there and make sure it's one in our database. The last thing we need is to pick up an innocent bystander." The man ordered in an exhaustion that he and all of his teammates shared. They then started pairing off like students deciding partners of a project, calling out the names of the country they wanted to stalk. The coupled members left for their various transports, once only one was left standing the agitated leader turned to him and received the simple answer of, "Italy"

* * *

_Ring ring… Ring ring… Ring ring_

"Ja_ this is Germany, I'm not here at the moment and am most likely out rescuing Italy… again. Please leave a message and I might get back to you. But if this is Prussia, don't waste my machine's tape with another drunken rant!_"

_Beep!_

"Hey! I thought we'd agreed to keep the existence of those conversations classified. Anyway, you're one to talk. You're way late! Where are you? Are you at Italy's? You better not! You said we were going out tonight… We're going out, even if I have to drag your ass into the bar!"

Prussia threw the phone onto the receiver and stood up from the chair he was lounging in, forcing Gilbird off of its perch atop of the albino's head. The bird fluttered around after the disturbance and landed on his shoulder, purposely pecking him when it returned. Gilbert glared at the yellow fuzz ball irritably, but its blank black eyes won the stare-off. The nation 'pft'ed as the bird disengaged from the contest proudly with its victory.

'_I totally let you win because I'm just that awesome and nice!_' He reassured himself; stepping out of his house.

"But seriously, my control-freak _bruder_ always calls me after his meetings. Wonder what's up with him? Oh well, nothing beer can't solve! That's for sure, right Gilbird?" He asked enthusiastically, half talking to himself and the bird as he walked.

"_Chirp chirp_" It sang happily, bouncing up and down along with Prussia's agreeing laughter. The duo went on like this for a leg of their journey across the borders of various countries, unprepared for the stirring beast awaiting them at their destination… I mean Lovino… in a really, _really_ bad mood.

Lovino paced back and forth in the kitchen, his face on fire and a grimace permanently chiseled onto his features. He glared at the clock hanging on the wall every so often and followed his observation with a flood of curses. The fragrance of tomatoes barely lingered in the air anymore, and the two plates of now cold lasagna sat untouched on the table. The Italian then suddenly halted in his tracks, starring at the wasted plates of food, and was overtaken by an immeasurable furry that manifested itself in him throwing both platters at the wall.

"Two hours… fucking two hours that garlic-smelling idiot made me wait two fucking hours for him, and he still hasn't shown up! That's it, I'm going to find his German-loving ass and beat it to a pulp!" The nation swore stomping out of the kitchen, untying the apron he wore and chucking it towards the counter after crumpling the article of clothing first. The bundled cloth was thrown with enough power that it managed to topple over a bag of flour, coating an entire corner of the kitchen in white. For added measure he kicked down a couple of chairs as he walked through the sitting room and knocked over the side table lamp.

Lovino was beyond angry, every cell in his body burned with a fiery passion to inflict any kind of harm onto his brother and make him regret each second that he had spent waiting for him. Evil plots of the various physical and psychological tortures churned in Lovino's mind, one of those plans involved a whole lot of England's cooking, and a sick satisfying grin that one would find more at home on Russia crept onto his face. His malice fueled concentration was shattered though by the knocking of someone at the front door.

"You sure took your damn sweet time! You had better have a good explanation for this, Felicia-" The furious Italian began in a harsh whisper, but when he'd thumped up to the door and flung it open Lovino was shouting at full volume. But his words and voice immediately died when his eyes fell upon a man that wasn't his brother, it was to his dismay Prussia.

"No need to worry about the suckitude of your life any longer, the awesome Gilbert is here!" The Prussian announced, with the small yellow bird sitting on his head chirping in agreement. South Italy's hand clawed at the thick door, leaving deep marks and producing a foul screech. Starring down daggers at the unwelcomed guest Lovino growled, "What the fuck do you want, you potato bastard?"

"My _bruder_. He has unawesomely abandoned me on the night we'd promise to hit a couple bars. Undoubtedly to spend time in the incredibly less awesome presence of North Italy, so where are you hiding him?" Gilbert explained, after ignoring Lovino's 'potato bastard' comment. At the realization of their current predicament, the Italian slightly eased his hostility but now took on curiosity to his angry manner.

"So you're saying that Feliciano isn't at your drunkard of a brother's place?" He asked untactfully, wanting to verify at least where his brother wasn't, but only ended up insulting the other nation. Prussia clenched his fists defensively and retorted, "Hey; that's my _bruder_ you're talking about, and that makes him a hell of a lot more awesome than you'll ever be, you spineless Italian!"

"What the Hell did you just say to me y-" Lovino's words faded in and out from the two eavesdroppers' perspective. Their trip to Italy went fairly well; there weren't any complications, but the lack of progress from their peers did put more than a little pressure for success. The higher ranked man still grumbled disapprovingly about how the team in Russia withdrew because of a girl breaking down the country's front door and chanting about how she wanted to marry him. The underling continued to poke his head out of the branches the two were hiding in and nagged, "Have you identified them yet?"

"No, I'm not sure who either of them is. But the one who answered the door looks like Italy, and we have this guy in photographs with him, so he could be a closely related country." The superior replied, glancing at the Italian to confirm his statement.

"And the other guy?" The slender spy asked while eyeing the man in question through a pair of binoculars goofily pressed against his face. The well-built man tried not to look at his immature companion and said, "There's nothing recent on him; we do have a photo of a painting that predates World War Two but nothing else."

The leader closed the small laptop he'd been using to browse the company's achieves and shrugged once he'd tucked it away. He cocked open the bullet chamber of his gun and loaded the barrels with tranquilizer darts. The other man watched him with childish envy and begged in his soft voice, "Can I help too?"

"That depends, can you shoot?" He asked with high doubts of the underling's ability. The subordinate held a considering finger to his chin and honestly answered, "Yes, when I feel like it."

"Oh really, does this make you feel like it?" He hollered as he aimed his loaded weapon at the unsuspecting man; frightening him into retrieving and filling his gun with proper ammunition, then firing wildly. By then the two nations were at each other's throats, having totally forgotten about their brothers, and thoroughly invested in the name calling battle that'd ensued. The first couple shots went unregistered by them, but after one struck Prussia and brought him to the ground Lovino was taken aback.

"Who dares challenge the strength of the mighty Prussia?" Gilbert commanded; pushing his limp body up from his knees and lashing his limbs around as he turned, searching for his enemy with a blood lust that was all too familiar in his red eyes. More darts were fired at them from their mysterious enemy, and before Lovino could retreat into his brother's house, he was hit. The drug immediately went to work numbing his senses, even after plucking out the dart and discarding it Lovino could continue to feel a paralysis taking over his body.

The firing went on until the clicking of an empty gun could be heard. Prussia's adrenaline stimulated rage kept him on his feet, albeit in a sloppy stance but still up. While Lovino had sunk to his knees, his droopy eyes offering a blurred and distorted surrounding to examine, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a fallen yellow object that's also been struck by the unknown assailant. Then his body tipped over, and he supported himself on his hands and knees, barely able to lift his head up. The attackers finally revealed themselves, dropping from a tree and approached them. One pranced over and cheered about how well he had done, while the other followed him in silence.

"I can't believe he actually did it…" The leader muttered in disbelief before coming up to the more conscious of the two targets and inquired, "You are countries, correct?"

"Only the most awesome o' 'em all… 'n even withou' no armee, I cn still ta' yo on." Prussia barked but slurred his works and lost the threat behind his voice that he'd intended. This proud attitude annoyed the leader, even if it came from a powerful being such as a nation. He lifted his still loaded gun and shot the Prussian, pushing him into unconsciousness and onto the ground. Lovino's weakened arms trembled as his own weight became an overbearing burden and finally gave way. He thumped to the earth and tried to glare at the men, but only managed to come up with a lazy gaze.

"G-guess I won't be having dinner… w-with that idiot… I'm so-sorry… _fratello_" Lovino forced the mumble out of his stiff lips before succumbing to his drowsiness. His last memory of that night was the muffled words of those men and their looming forms.

* * *

Then the darkness faded into a room that was foreign to both nations. Lovino was the first to wake up and observe their new location; first noticing through his hazy eyes how the artificial light gave the room a stale impression, making him long for the erratic colors of a sunrise. But the lighting was the least of his worries, because as his mind cleared and the surroundings came into focus, South Italy discovered that he and Prussia were confined. They were strapped into chairs cemented onto the metal floor, and the chairs were inside a glass chamber connected by a mess of wires and machinery to a multitude of computer panels. The Italian pulled at his restraints vigorously in vain, to the point where his wrists became raw and blood trickled down the sensitive skin. He grinded his teeth and hissed loudly in pain, when the slumbering nation awoke.

Prussia opened his mouth wide and let out a long yawn, blinking his heavy eye lids before realizing the predicament he was in. He turned to find Lovino beside him in a separate glass container; the Prussian began to speak, but soon ceased when he received a look of confusion from the other prisoner. Bored with no one to talk to, he turned his attention toward the busy scientists that scurried about the room. Some of them frantically typed and studied their monitors, while others scribbled down notes as they went about, but whenever any of their glances landed on the albino, they quickly retreated into their work.

"Do any of you have a problem with the awesome me?" Gilbert asked aggressively, pulling himself threateningly forward as far as his bindings allowed. Most of the onlookers cowered behind their clipboards or whatever furniture was available. Prussia snickered to himself, pleased with the reaction, as Lovino rolled his eyes. Then a middle aged man with a grim face and haunting aura leaned down, pressing a button on one of the panels and spoke, his words penetrating the sound barrier, "It's good to see you both up, once again. I am Kazuomi Hoshina, the managing director for Easter. "

"Again, what do you mean again? This is the first time, you delusional old man. I would've remembered an ugly mug like yours, mister fucking director!" Lovino snapped at him, with an annoyance in his voice spawned by everything around him. The director grimaced at the comment and continued to speak, "I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. You've been coming in and out of consciousness for quite some time now. It's not surprising, our tests have been known to do that to their subjects."

"My _bruder_! Where is he, what've you done with him?" Prussia demanded in a frightening tone; a hint of a murderous rage hanging on his lips, burning in his eyes and pulsing through his veins. This site would have sent the bravest of warriors fleeing for their lives, and it did stir the director into stepping back. But he regained his confidence and went on saying with a sense of satisfaction,"If you mean Germany, we've already found him wandering about and given the order to capture him. But I think you should be more concerned with yourselves."

Both South Italy and Prussia began the race to yell an objection at Kazuomi Hoshina's eerie statement, but the click of another pressed button drew their attention to the activated machine beside them. And then it started. A purple stream of visible energy leaked into each chamber, swirling around the two captives. They fidgeted about in their chairs; trying to evade the caresses of the dark light but failed as the energy consumed them, bringing the nations into a world filled with nightmares. Every instance in their lives where they'd felt any pain or hardship replayed itself relentlessly and became all the two knew, it was their past and present and future.

The prisoners' tormented cries caused some of the scientists to stagger back, the anguish of wars and countless ungodly trials conveyed through their screams, but once the yelling died down, the nations were in a vegetable state. Sitting motionlessly, their steady breathing was the only sign of any life. Besides that they appeared as husks of themselves, only knowing how to act like South Italy and Prussia but never being them. One woman holding her face in a set of palms whispered through her hushed sobs, "What've we done?"

"Domesticated the world's most feral creatures; plus it has brought us one step closer to obtaining the Embryo, and that's all that matters." The director answered with a harshness in his voice that made her flinch. He then stepped up to the glass chambers, motioning to have them opened and the nations' restraints unlatched. Once these tasks were done he calmly ordered, "Get up. We have to prepare for the guests that'll surely come."

Both rose and unquestioningly followed him out of the laboratory. The next couple days went by quickly for those two, never making an effort to remember the events that occurred around them: the completion of another, smaller containment unit and the loud nation that was forced into it went unnoticed. In their opinion, nothing significant happened until the alarms went off. They were waiting in position with the director when the group of children barged in, and they too would have been forgotten instantly if it weren't for the little Italian hanging onto his German friend.

Lovino didn't recognize his brother initially, and he had to sift through his jealous-filled memories in order to find his chubby face. But once the Italian had it; he held onto the envious rage he bore for his brother, crept out of the shadows and scolded, "Feliciano! What have I told you about hanging out with that damn potato-eater?"

* * *

**A/N:** Flashback chapter! Sorry, I originally intended this to be like a mini chapter that was going to come out along with a full chapter, but it kinda got a little longer than expected. And I know I won't be able to do any writing over the weekend, so I though I'd at least give you something. Beggers can't be choosers, enjoy and have fun!

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	11. Words in an Elevator

**Egg Nation- Words in an Elevator**

* * *

There was a constant rumble from the moving of the elevator present, and the overhead lights flickered on, exposing the barren space they were in. All that filled up the room was the smallish machine Alfred was in and the two distinct groups of people that stood tensely, waiting for the other to move or speak. Arthur was unable to tear himself away from the distant America's side, staring intently at his former charge and hoping for some response from him. Lovino folded his arms over a puffed out chest and tapped his foot impatiently, stalling until he either got an answer from his brother or an order to attack from the director. Luckily Feliciano spoke, halting his brother's attack (for now), as the little Italian fluttered toward him he squeaked out," W-what are you doing with that mean man? He's responsible about kidnapping Alfred you know. And that makes him really bad! Lovi..."

"Don't call me that, you fucking idiot!" South Italy spat, and as he insulted his brother the mere reference to him sat sourly on his tongue that showed through a disgusted frown. This went unnoticed by the oblivious North Italy when he continued to fly up to his very big brother. Once Feliciano was close enough; Lovino caught the floating nation in his hand and held him in a tight clasp, causing the cowardly character to wail in pain. Germany restrained himself from his automatic reaction of rushing in to save the Italian, knowing there was no chance of success and desperately waited for the right opportunity. North Italy, being unaware of this, bombarded his hesitant friend with pleas for rescue mixed in with his crying. Ignoring these cries Lovino continued and condescendingly said, "And no Feliciano, I don't see how this man is either mean or bad. He's given me the edge I've needed to beat your perfect ass!"

"Don't be swindled in by Easter's empty promises! I know how you feel but-"Utau began to beg, her eyes swelling at the thought of her past actions when she was under control of the company.

"You should learn to hold your tongue, little girl, especially in such awesome presence. His rage spawned centuries ago and has been festering all this time. How can you possibly know how he feels?" Gilbert taunted, stepping up as he interrupted her. Utau's mouth was gapping dumbfounded at the beginning of his speech, but by the end her face was scrunched up disapprovingly and fists clenched, itching for a fight that Prussia was more than willing to comply with.

'_Centuries._' The word echoed curiously in Amu's mind.

"That's it. Unlock my heart!" Utau shouted, supported by the cheers of the devilish Il as she returned to her egg.

Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!

Utau came from the blinding light with a mischievous yet confident air about her as she now sported the small, red dress. The other children stood in shock and unsure of what to do, all Amu seemed to be able to do was wince with Ludwig at each yelp Feliciano emitted. Utau and Gilbert were set opposite of one another, the others unknowingly backed to the sides of the invisible fighting ring and watched. Each opponent wore an identical, arrogant grin as they paced back and forth. This standoff though only lasted for a short while; ending when Utau threw her arms out and yelled, "Nightmare Lorelei!"

"Character change!" _Ping._

The storm of glittering butterflies flooded the air and charged at Prussia. But before they came in contact with the intended target Tadase flung himself into their path, wearing the light blue cap on top of his head. When he was hit by Utau's attack he had his feet planted firmly on the ground and arms raised to protect his face. The insects' wings whipped up a powerful gust of wind that forced him to stagger back, and their bodies dissolved on impact, leaving a sparkling cloud and a lingering throb in their wake.

Tadase's body made for an effective shield against the attack; most of the butterflies crashed into the boy, and the rest veered off course because of the unexpected obstacle, missing Prussia completely. But once Utau realized Tadase's self-sacrifice, she called off any remaining butterflies. Relieved from anymore potential hits Tadase fell onto one knee; each of Utau's butterflies was the equivalent to a decent punch, and after a dozen or so his body was ringing in pain. Every part of him sang a different agonizing note and played together as an orchestra of his suffering.

_Ping… _and whatever strength he had, fell with that sound.

"Tadase!" Amu called catching the weary boy in her arms as she ran to him. While Amu tended to Tadase, Kiseki shot Ludwig a deadly glare. His arms trembled in rage; as he suppressed his nagging desire to maul the German, whose head hung low. Kiseki couldn't stop himself from verbally confronting Ludwig and angrily demanded, "Why did you do that to Tadase? You could've killed him!"

"_Mein bruder, _my brother. He's my brother… I-I didn't know what else to do." Germany grunted out, hiding the devastation in his voice. Kiseki and Miki shared the same distrusting and skeptical look, while the other characters slightly backed away from the nations and cautiously toward their owners. There was only the hum of the elevator in the quiet the followed; which frustrated England into repeatedly pounding on the glass sphere that encased America and shouted through his banging, "Would you all quite it with the goddamn silence? Honestly, we came to save Alfred. Now if none of you want, then I'll tear apart everyone and thing in this God forsaken building myself!"

Amu then expected either someone from her group to aid Arthur or for one of the director's new minions to stop him. It was neither; instead America slowly lifted his head, calling everyone's attention to him instantly with that simple action.

"U-useless… It's all so useless. Everything I've done, no matter what is was, only annoyed you all. Why did I fight that war? It would've been better if I'd stayed England's little colony." America mumbled depressingly, leaving all the shrunken nations with astonished expressions on their faces. England wore the largest, most shocked and surprisingly the saddest of all.

'_Colony… England?_' Amu thought these words were spoken privately in her mind, but when a couple curious heads turned toward her, Amu figured out that she had said them aloud. While they exchanged confused and questioning glances; all of their eyes suddenly darted to the director, whose low chuckle had become a thorough maniacal laugh. After he calmed himself from his abrupt laughter and cleared his throat he explained; taking in a sickening pleasure as he spoke, "You really don't know, do you? It seems your new, little friends have been keeping secrets. You see, children, these-"

The director paused and motioned for South Italy to give him his captured brother, which he did despite his urge to resume tormenting the little Italian. After handing over North Italy, he stepped back and huffed unhappily to himself. Then the director presented the squirming Feliciano and finished his previous sentence, "…are countries."

_Ka-chunk! _The elevator quickly and loudly halted, emphasizing the reveal but unsteadying everyone's footing, and Kiku, who had been ever quiet and observant, launched a determined look at Ludwig that was instantly understood by the German. The two sprang forward; Germany heading to the loosened grip of the director, and Japan coming in behind, wielding his katana. Italy hastily jumped on the chance to worm his way out of his captor's hand and to be received by Germany's safe arms, carrying him out of harm's way. Lovino and Gilbert both tried to take back the retrieved country but met with stinging slices of Japan's blade. France's face lit up as the rescue team returned with the Italian that whimpered, "Germany! Wah! Wh-what took you so long? I was so s-scared, Lovi is acting really scary today."

"It really is those bad guys…" Yaya mumbled with fear quivering in her voice as she grabbed Pepe, bringing the baby character close to her as she hesitantly back away. Amu starred at the nations and back to her friends while helping Tadase to his feet; they all seemed to be frightened of them now, but as she kept looking at their reactions Italy's words replayed themselves again and again in her head. "_You see, a while ago we were in this… fight_" Rima's large, honey eyes kept bouncing between the Axis trio and Yao, and when they finally returned to rest on China those golden orbs had a sense of betrayal sitting within them. "…_with Arthur and his friends, and we thought we were doing the right thing." _Utau made a physical barrier of herself between El and the nations, taking on a protective demeanor.

"_Though we were the ones who were really being mean, but you know that we aren't." _Nagihiko avoided eye-contact with Matthew, glancing off to the side, and thought about the somber face his mother had been wearing when he snuck away. "_So… you just keep trying to beat this Easter-thing and everything will turn out good, you'll see!_" Kukai took on more of an annoyed expression at first, but this face soon evolved into one of resentment. By then Amu was completely frustrated with the group's new found hostility.

"Who cares if they lied to us? Easter's the one really at fault here; they've put X's on the heart eggs of countless children, Feliciano and his friends are the victims here!" Amu defended, throwing disappointed gazes to her doubting friends, but the defense only served as a joke for the director to laugh at as he ridiculed, "Naïve as ever, aren't you Hinamori Amu? All of these countries have committed unspeakable sins during their lifetime, war is just one of the many examples."

"You shut your bloody mouth! Although I could never condone the fact that war is an atrocious part of our past, we're at least trying to make peace now. But look at what you're doing to America and his people, children are passing out left and right!" England shouted in a hoarse voice, resulting from his utter disgust of the director and his failing attempt to mask his overwhelming sadness for Alfred. Though the children were second guessing their mistrust; the director was unfazed by Arthur's words, and the nations became extremely worried about the fate of their own citizens. France was the one to voice the shared concern and asked, "_ Mon Dieu_, how is that possible? To attack a country's people in such a way from this far of a distance."

"Simple, by exploiting the connection they share with their country. You each are made up of your people and land; if you pollute one heart of the relationship, the other is tainted as well." The director began to explain, marveling at the convenient method of collecting X Eggs, and continued, "Though this doesn't work with only half of a country or one that no longer exist. All we can do is force them into a hypnotic state, better than nothing I suppose, but I'm quite tired of monologuing to you all. Prussia. South Italy. Do whatever you'd like."

With the order given and another click of the director's remote; the elevator doors pulled apart, revealing the thousands of X Eggs circling the roof of the building and the two controlled countries turned to their opponents with excited grins. The additional X Eggs conjured a purple glow around Prussia and South Italy, allowing each to create weapons out of the X Egg energy. Gilbert drew a long sword with a similar glow out of thin air while Lovino now stood with a bushel of tomatoes cradled in one arm, and after realizing the silliness of his ammunition he proceeded to chuck the fruit wildly and yelled, "_Pomodori_! Are you fucking serious? He gets a badass sword, while I'm stuck with weakass tomatoes! What kind of shit is this?"

Most of his throws had no aim, and a simple sidestep was all it took to evade them. But when the tomatoes smashed into the floor, a terrible hiss sizzled from the foaming fruits as their X Egg energy-induced, acidic juices corroded the floor. Everyone, including Lovino himself, gawked at the tomatoes unexpected effects and China thought aloud what they were all thinking, "What the hell is in those things, aru?" After his discovery; South Italy started putting effort into his throws, forcing his enemies to dance around as they dodged the deadly fruits. Their avoidant movements brought them out onto the roof, much to England's displeasure about leaving America. When they all were outside the elevator, the previously quiet air was filled with the depressed chanting of the X Eggs.

"I can't understand what they're saying!" Yaya complained, covering her ears in an endeavor to block out the painfully ringing words. The rest of the group agreed with this assessment, only picking up the occasional word or two but for the most part were not able to translate the woes of the American children's heart eggs. The nations though, knew perfect English and were unfortunately able to comprehend the cries. Their concentration was then broken by a sweep of energy Gilbert swung at them with his weapon, and they turned backed toward him and Lovino. While he lunged at them, swinging the sword, Lovino rained tomatoes on top of them from a safe distance and some of the X Eggs joined together to form a chain, whipping themselves at the group.

'_Utau! You need to take care of the X Eggs, switch me out for El._' Il called before undoing the Character Transformation and tagging her angel counterpart in. Ran looked up at Amu and nodded her head enthusiastically, beaming up her signature cheerful smile. Rima initially spun around to face Kusukusu, but the clown character shook her head, giggled lightly and said, "Yao's stronger, he'll be more helpful. Besides they're his friends, so it's his fight. Right?" After ending her speech with that question she peeked out of the corner of her eye at Yao and busted into another fit of silly laughter. He then went back into his egg, which had: the Great Wall of China, forests of bamboo trees and Panda bears around the egg with his nation's red flag on top of it all.

Character Transformation: Seraphic Charm! Amulet Heart! China Drop!

"Wha- China Drop? Since when have you been able to do that Rima?" Yaya blurted out, watching the new transformation with obvious interest and a tinge of jealousy. "I would've told you, if somebody hadn't interrupted me back at the school." Rima responded flatly; slightly hinting the last comment sarcastically at Germany, who gave a nervous laugh embarrassedly.

Everyone else joined Yaya in starring at Rima; though they didn't have the exact quality of her childish wonder, there were still some trances within each of them. But Yaya lost her endearing wonder when she noticed the creepily happy Russian floating beside her mumble about 'crushing'. Kukai also had his excitement about the possible new transformations taken away as his sight fell on the currently innocent-looking Frenchman, but with memories of him forcing his _l'amour_ ideology upon Kukai, the option of transforming with him was out of the question. Nagihiko was much more hopeful about his results with Matthew, and they traded small smiles to confirm their plan. Tadase tilted his head up to Ludwig, who purposely focused his attention on the Italian hanging onto him.

"I've already forgiven you for what you did back there, but if you don't want to, then I understand." Tadase offered the comforting words with a sincere tone and began to face Kiseki, when he was struck on the head by a falling German. Ludwig bounced off of his head and steadied himself in the air, glaring at Italy who now was holding onto a flustered Japan and cheerily stated, "Germany, you're so stubborn! I'll be fine, Japan will be here to protect me, and if it comes down to it I can always retreat."

'Ja_, but that's not the point… _'Germany exhaustedly sighed and took in a quick breath as he mentally prepared himself. He had observed the previous transformations and calculated the exact precision of each characters' movements; and then the moment came where Tadase and the others took their positions, yelling the phrase 'Unlock my heart!'

While the unchanged children were transforming: Amu, Utau and Rima started the attack. Utau stretched out her feathery, angelic wings and fell up high above the storm of X Eggs; but as she journeyed through them the jointed eggs threw themselves at Utau, trying to knock her out of the sky. While the rest sent bolts of their negative energy like thundering clouds striking the ground with lightening; after being sidetracked with evading their attacks Utau finally arrived above them unfolding her arms and wings, and shouting 'Angel Cradle' before humming the soothing song that accompanied the light flits of her glowing feathers. But to her dismay only a few of the stray, unconnected X Eggs were purified.

After becoming Amulet Heart; Amu was immediately barraged with the slashing of Gilbert's sword, barely managing to catch the weapon in the bushel of her pom-poms. As Prussia pushed down the sword, hoping to break Amu's hold, his lips curled up into an insane grin that dripped with his love for fighting. Amu somehow managed to break the lock and summon a beam of pink light that molded into her Heart Rod, resuming the fight as a sword dual. As the two clashed their weapons against the other's Amu could hear his thoughts and see glimpses of blurry scenes, she presumed they were Prussian's memories but was unable to comprehend the language the wispy figures spoke.

'_Amu-chan! How can we help him, if we can't even understand what he's saying?_' Ran hopelessly asked, to which Amu was unable to answer. She could barely keep up with Gilbert's attacks; each hit became more aggressive, and his tactics were constantly changing. Amu never knew what he was going to do next, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Rima's progress with Lovino. She wasn't fairing any better. Once she emerged from the light as China Drop, Rima firstly hid behind the wok as a shield from the tomatoes. After there was a pause in his throwing she came out from cover and charged forward, holding up her ladle to strike South Italy, only to be pelted when he resumed assaulting her with the fruit.

Being hit by one of the tomatoes wasn't a pleasant experience, at all. Even though none of it made contact with her skin; she still felt a burning deep within, like the X Egg energy seeped in through her clothing and was smoldering inside her. Rima did not want to be hit by another, and as more were thrown at her she swung the ladle as if it were a baseball bat, sending the tomato flying off of the rooftop. This game of pitcher and batter continued with Rima inching closer with each swing, and Lovino ducking from any tomatoes that were reflected back at him. She eventually came close enough to gain insight into the Italian's troubled heart, but the images she saw were silent, even when the figures' lips moved no words could be heard.

"Amu-chan! I can't figure out what's wrong with him, what should we do, aru?" Rima asked ending with her new verbal tic, and Amu fought hard against the rising chuckles she wanted to laugh out as she called back, "I've got the same problem! Let's fall back for now, the others are doing their Character Transformations. We can counteract at full force when there done. Utau come back down!"

After pulling herself away from Gilbert's sword; Amu joined up with Rima, retreating to the opposite side of the roof with Utau flying overhead as the X Eggs cracked their whip formation at them. Failing to hit any of the fleeing targets the eggs returned to their own side and waited with Prussia and South Italy for the next move. When Amu and the rest of her group arrived the others were just coming out of the very familiar light.

Character Transformation: Dear Baby! Sky Jack! Canada Beat! And Tadase… wait what?

* * *

**A/N: **I think I've got a set system now, one chapter a week. Although I did like it better when I could produce more than one a week, sometimes writting a whole chapter in one day, but I guess this is how it's worked itself into my schedule. And sorry my 'Author's Notes' have been so boring lately I- _Dun dun..._ Ummm... what was that? _Dun dun. _Seriously, what th-... oh no. _Dun dun._ Run! Run everybody, run! It's coming! _Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DUN! DUN! DUN! ..._England's revenge... God help us all

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	12. Never Get a Break

**Egg Nation- Never Get a Break**

* * *

The recognizable forms of Dear Baby and Sky Jack were warmly welcomed as (for the most part) trustworthy reinforcements, but as Nagihiko came from the brightness as Canada Beat he received the same excited stares as China Drop. Actually first everyone was cautious because of the actual, life-sized polar bear that he was sitting on; but after he reassured them that Kumajiro was safe, they relaxed. As if having a real polar bear wasn't enough, Nagihiko carried a hockey stick by his side. Though one could say that these precautions were necessary, as the boy looked completely inept at defending for himself. No one could decide if it was the single curled hair that abruptly stuck up despite gravity, the small glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose or the long wintery coat he wore that made one think so; probably a combination of all three.

"Wha- Why didn't it work? I did exactly what the rest of you were doing." Germany grunted, frustrated as he and Tadase remained separate. Then Kiseki nodded his head affirmably, confirming the hypothesis he was in the midst of creating and asserted, "It's because you're not putting all of yourself into it, there's something holding you back."

Ludwig confirmed the guess with an uncomfortable side glance and answered, starting in an uncertain mumble but growing in assurance as he continued speaking, "It's just… I can fight, but… not when I've already caused you so much pain Tadase… and against my brother. The guy's a narcissistic idiot, but he is still my brother."

But instead of lecturing him for his shortcomings; Amu sensitively approached him, "You want to help, and it's okay if you don't want to fight your brother. There's a way you can still assist without fighting. We need a translator; I can hear what his heart is saying, but it's all in German. You need someone to help you with the Italian too, right Rima?"

"It's not so easy, aru. I can also see into his heart, but there aren't any words being said so I don't know what to do, aru." Rima explained as she threateningly held her wok and ladle to ward off the chuckles that'd started emerging from her friends. After taking her forceful hint everybody's attention turned toward Feliciano, who was still hanging from Kiku's arm despite the obvious discomfort shown on Japan's face. It took a moment for Italy to pick up on the fact that they all were staring at him and he then stuttered, "Wha-what? You want me to go out there, with all those crazy tomatoes and swords and eggs!"

"_Oui_, you are his brother. If anyone can figure out what is bothering him so much, it's you." France explained the thought everyone but Italy shared; sending Feliciano into hysterical shaking at the thought of the potential for harm to come to him. At this point Japan was just about to his breaking point as far as his tolerance for being held by Italy, and he desperately shot a begging look to Germany, asking for his assistance. Ludwig sighed, striking a deal with the frightened Italian as he said, "Italy; they need you, and I know you're afraid but don't worry. You won't be alone; Tadase and the others will be there too, and I've already promised to keep you safe."

"And if that isn't enough incentive for you; then we'll go and get pasta as soon as this is all over, _ja_?" Germany added for extra measure, knowing of how much food motivated the Italian. All movements from Italy halted to a stop as the image of golden noodles danced in his head. He then let go of Japan, who was extremely grateful to be out of the Italian's grasp and descended down to meet Germany with his signature smile as he exclaimed, "Let's hurry up and make everything good again, we've got pasta waiting for us!"

Amu nodded her head, a cheerful giggle slipping through her curled lips, and suggested, "How about Ludwig and Tadase go after Prussia while Feliciano and I take on South Italy? Utau, can you lead everyone else against the X Eggs?" Utau glanced over her group, whose faces brimmed with enthusiasm, and blinked reassuringly with no doubt of her soldiers' capabilities. With everyone in mutual agreement; they lined up for the second attack, Tadase quickly changing with Kiseki to become Platinum Royale beforehand, and were about to charge at the enemy but stopped due to an abrupt objection.

"Don't you all see the blaringly obvious flaw in your plan?" England asked his voice contorted with frustration at their blank stares in response to his question and continued to explain, "This is one big, self-propelled cycle! Prussia and South Italy are being controlled; they receive their orders from the Director, but their power is derived from those eggs. And no matter how many eggs you purify, there'll be more to replace them because America is still inside that blasted machine!"

"Oh I see! If we cleanse Alfred's heart, then-" Kukai started excitedly but was interrupted when Yaya stole the rest of his sentence and exuberance as she cheered, "Then the X Eggs will go bye-bye, and all that's left is two mindless drones!" But Yaya's pre celebratory spirit was soon dampened by the discouraging words that followed.

"Not exactly,_ mon ami_, even without these eggs' power Gilbert is still a force to be reckoned with and should not be taken lightly." France advised in a serious tone that was most unbefitting to his usual flirtatious character. The warning settled unevenly within the group, but Japan speedily administered their confidence as he commented, "Even so, it will certainly be worse than doing nothing. You all should commence with the original plan, while we and the uh- what did you call them? -Guardian Characters retrieve America, so he can be returned to normal."

The natural reaction of the Guardians and Utau would be to confirm the suggestion verbally, but this course of action was cut off by the angry shouts of Lovino. He and Gilbert had been curiously observing the muffled conversation being mimed through their enemies' actions, and after the false start both were irritated by the reoccurring delays. The X Eggs also shared their agitation as they rattled furiously, churning even more negative energy for the countries to absorb. Lovino called again with his displeasure about repeating himself purposefully injected into the snapping tone, "What the hell are you doing, twiddling your fucking thumbs? Don't patronize us, damn kids, hurry up and fight already!"

After the curse-filled speech they reformed the recently broken line, now with the rescue team hidden behind. Amu and Tadase stepped forward along with Italy and Germany, challenging the nations. All their weapons were drawn, and both sides called the charge simultaneously. The X Egg whip cracked itself at Utau and her forces, the separate eggs crashed their thundering bolts. The flash that accompanied their contact with the rooftop was echoed by a loud boom; drowning out the clang as steel met steel, leaving only the silhouettes of Tadase and Gilbert tangled in each other's weapon.

As the battle progressed; the spare nations and characters, for the most part, quietly crept away towards the opened elevator door. Their journey was very time consuming because the team frequently had to scurry and hide as the director's gaze wandered, checking the status of the fight. Amu instinctively picked up on the baseball approach, being in the sporty transformation of Amulet Heart, and slammed the thrown tomatoes with her Heart Rod. Though Amu included the base-running aspect of the game into her battle strategy, continually rotating around the Italian, and when she'd reached the home plate for about the fourth time Lovino was struggling to keep up. Spotting this window of opportunity; Amu twirled the baton around her and threw it, shouting 'Spiral Heart!' The director's temporary concern was put to rest as South Italy dodge the rod's initial and return trip, landing back in Hinamori Amu's hand like a boomerang.

"Fuck this, I'd much rather play _fútbol_!" Lovino said in a matter-of-fact way, and as if a genie was listening in and decided to grant the wish his pile of tomatoes animatedly inflated themselves. The heap soon became too large to hold, and the enlarged tomatoes pushed one another out of Lovino's arms, bouncing next to his feet impatiently as they waited for a chance to be used. He then bounded one skillfully on his knee before sending it toward Amu with a powerful kick, knocking the wind out as it pounded into her stomach and leaving Feliciano to uselessly fret over her as she fell over. Tadase was still thoroughly invested into his own fight, not noticing the harm befall onto his comrade. He was in an identical situation to Amu when she had fought with the Prussian, often finding his Golden Staff in a deadlock with Prussia's sword.

"Tch. You'll never win against the awesome Prussia with that little toy! I'm practically insulted that you'd even duel me with it." Gilbert taunted his passion for battle present in his words but slightly shadowed by a disappointment of the fight. After a shared flash of anger between Kiseki and Tadase at Prussia's comment, Tadase held his staff out to the side and conjured from a light that enveloped his previous tool the Royal Sword. The presence of another, in Prussia's opinion, capable weapon set his lust for carnage into a high boil. Unable to suppress any impulse at this point; Prussia lunged at the unprepared Tadase the second his hand itched for some combat, slashing the boy's right shoulder and staining the regal attire with scarlet blood. After Tadase received the gash and fell to a knee, griping the fresh wound, Gilbert cursed aloud his dissatisfaction at the shallowness of the injury. And as he witnessed the evident change in his brother; Germany mumbled in a devastated realization, "_Das ist __nicht mein B__ruder..._"

The director held a pair of folded arms over his proudly raised chest with a smug smirk grossly painted on his canvas of a face, pleased with the chaos he'd created and the failings of the intruders to stop his creation. While the director stood, distracted with his pride, the rescue team had successfully reached the encased Alfred unbeknownst to him. America was in a pitiful state; his once energetic eyes that seemed to reflect the limitless blue sky in color and depth sat still, devoid of any liveliness that had ever existed there. His entire being appeared polluted, it seemed he was veiled in a cloud of smog inside and out. All the exuberant colors that once adorned him were dulled and darken, and such a stiff stillness rooted him down that his rescuers feared he was too fragile to move without breaking him somehow. But before that there was still the task of freeing him from the machine's gasp.

"Finally, I get to crush something." Russia breathed relieved as he pulled out his trusty faucet pipe from God knows where, launching the other nations and characters into a hushed panic as they tried to maintain their cover. Gasps and shushes shushed against those gasps were passed around the group, bypassing Russia as he gleefully hoisted the pipe over his head ready to bring down a heavy strike against the glass. England was smart enough to dislodge himself from the hushed exchanges to stop Russia from blindly swinging the lead pipe and warned in a voice cracking from fright, "Don't just bash the bloody thing to pieces! You could hurt him, plus there's the director, I'm worried he'll look over."

"Then just go and distract him yourself; as for me I'll stay and crush whatever I want, however I want." Russia said; the calmness of his tone was lost a little as each word was squeezed through, leaving a chilling frustration on his part. Instead of arguing the point, a creepily pleased smile tugged at the corners of England's mouth at the thought of a chance to begin his revenge against the Easter company. France immediately sensed the vengeful aura churning in Arthur and scooted through the air towards the sadistically happy Russian, deciding him to be safer than an England looking for retribution. The Guardian Characters watched in suspense before deeming which nation would offer less regret for them later, but the Japan hovered over to the characters and made their decision for them as he kindly ordered, "Go with England; it won't take many of us to break through this barrier, and there's no way we can convince him to stay now that he's… like this. Besides he's a country, which makes him liable to be a target for the director."

"Yo! Don't sweat it, we'll keep him safe." Rhythm promised, flashing a peace sign before being dragged off by a giggling Kusukusu as she followed England's unannounced departure. Miki, Su and Il proceeded after those two leaving Russia, France and Japan to deal with the glass sphere. Resuming his interrupted swing the Russian let his pipe fall onto the gleaming surface, releasing a shattering sound as the first long crack was made. Japan unsheathed his katana and diligently began slicing, but as his comrades were making use of themselves France hesitantly looked back and forth between the two before settling his gaze upon himself. There was a moment before an idea struck him; he then cheerfully extended his arm and repeatedly brought it down on the glass while chanting, "Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack."

A little voice yelled and rang furiously in the director's ear as his face was suddenly attacked by the shrunken England, who'd rammed himself with as much velocity as he could muster into the man's cheek. The pang throbbed with an intensity equivalent to a quick punch, but what now forced his face to twist in such anguish as it did was the set of teeth that tore at his flesh. The director placed his hand against the assaulted area only to draw it quickly away at the discovery of warm blood trickling down the side of his face. Then his attention was taken from his injury by the coarse panting his attacker, and as he examined the nation fear sparked within him. England's hair managed to achieve the impossible, becoming even more messy and erratic, and the nation's face was indiscriminately splattered with the dark red substance that trailed down the man's cheek. His bright green eyes pulsed with a bottled rage that was beginning to uncork itself; evidence of this fury spilling as he spat, "I'll kill t' 'ole lot 'o ya bloody gits, if it be t' last thin' I do!"

The director scowled a fierce grimace that had the capability of fending off saner men, but England was anything except his usual rational self. He was completely mad with anger. Kazuomi Hoshina disregarded the fuming crazed expression the island nation exhibited and reached out to snatch him; when a snickering Il flew in to push his arm off course, giving England an ample opportunity to go up and give a hard kick to the director's nose which he took full advantage of. After pulling himself to Il and the other Guardian Character's side he was promptly lectured by an overwhelmed Su, "Wha- D-did you just? You can't go running off to… do things like that, desu!"

England merely scoffed at her arrogantly, leaving Su wordlessly mortified as her mental image of the gentlemanly Arthur was shattered. The reception of this alternative pirate personality varied between each character. Il approved of him the most, as she encouragingly patted the country on the back while clenching onto her stomach laughing. Kusukusu joined in on this laughter, but hers was cautious and nervous sounding. Rhythm and Miki desperately desired to run for their liver but only managed to fearfully huddle together, jotting notes in their minds to never under any circumstances piss off Arthur. England turned to the director, who was holding onto his nose which to the pirate like nation disappointedly wasn't broken but just on the verge of letting a thin stream of blood flow.

"Alstarboard ye scurvy dogs, we be goin' in fer t' second attack!" England ordered, leading the charge with a mostly unwilling but nevertheless compiling crew.

'_Get up, please get up! You just have to so please… please don't go. Get up!_' The hysterical begging seemed to be coming from far away to Amu, as if from another world. Her eyes were open and functioning, but she wasn't able to properly process any of the stimulation her senses were receiving. The pleas were cried from outside the girl as well as inside, the small Italian floating above her and an honest voice within. Then Amu's breath came back to her, and fresh air avalanched into the oxygen deprived body. She sucked it in greedily and forced herself to sit up with a wave of new found energy. When Amu was off of the cold concrete she staggeringly raised herself onto her feet, legs trembling as they reeducated themselves about the concept of gravity. Lovino sneered at the sight of his enduring enemy being showered with grateful tears from Feliciano that followed her standing up. They were fat pathetic tears carelessly rolling down his chubby face.

"Crying like always, eh _fratello_? You are disgustingly weak, even back then you were… so then why? …Why?" Lovino started his speech in a calm, nonchalant tone but by the end was yelling out the unclear question.

* * *

'_Tadase! Are you alright?_' Kiseki distraughtly asked; while Tadase cringed as he brought himself up from his knee, nodding through his pain and muttered, "Yes… I'm fine"

That was a lie, and Germany knew it, knew that Tadase had never known pain like this. The sting of a sword's bite; it slashing through you, carving you like a turkey, like any animal being butchered. Physical pain makes its novice victims into dumb beasts, their thinking flooded only with concerns of their injury, and Germany could see panic trying to breech the boy's mind. Tadase was a gentle being, who enjoyed emotional movies about dogs and preoccupied himself with affairs of the heart, not someone suitable for combat. Then there was Kiseki, a king in some regard, whose talents included governing and public speaking, but he wasn't fit for the battlefield either. In fact none of these children were prepared to fight this kind of battle.

"But I am, so why can't I be like China and change like he did?" The German mumbled to himself; frustrated and perplexed, but he wasn't allowed to ponder this very long as Prussia began to of all things, laugh. It was disturbingly demented, utterly unsettling, unlike any chuckle ever heard from him. This laugh, was it even accurate to call it that? It was no longer a sign of his affection for fighting, that love was now deformed, and this laughter portrayed a darker craving. Then there was a curious sound, a voice and a familiar one at that! Germany recognized the speaker as the first word that was feebly whispered, "_Wo ist Preußen? Können Sie es auf die Landkarte finden?_"

* * *

Amu displayed her obvious confusion about Lovino's inquiring with a wondering look, her reply: a plethora of tomato soccer balls propelled towards her in a fit of fury and paired with an untold amount of cursing. By then she was well acquainted with standing and had her previous mastery over her motor functions, so she was able to dodge effortlessly. Her avoiding technique resembled that of a cheerleading routine, frequently leaping around and through the air, only with a cowering Italy clumsily following everywhere she went. But amidst the leaping, cursing and tomato kicking Italy slowed down to a stop as he starred at his brother; his mouth unlatching from an uptight frightened expression into one of joyous excitement and exclaiming.

"It's Grandpa Rome!" The little Italian hastily flew to the hazy image of his grandfather with opened arms eager to embrace, but those arms fell dejectedly as he came to another halt at the discovery or rather recollection of the silent scene playing before him. Amu caught glimpses of the memory projected around Italy's brother as well; she was quick to identify the wailing child being dragged away as a young Feliciano, but there was also another running after the two, frantically trying to catch up to them. Lovino chasing his brother and grandfather, wordlessly begging to come along. Italy then did something he rarely did, he opened his eyes. This was a second time Amu had witnessed this uncommon event, in the first incident they quivered in terror but now were plagued with sadness.

* * *

Tadase and Kiseki were unable to comprehend the voice's foreign words, but Germany could. The brittleness breathed in each syllable intensified the starling difference between the Prussia choking on his laugh and the barely audible one in his heart. And there was a slight tugging on Germany's own heart as he absorbed the sincerity conveyed by the words native to him. Then the Prussian finally calmed himself and flaunted his sword as a signal to resume their duel. Tadase gritted his teeth as he held up his Royal Sword, seeing no other option but to re-engage in their fight. And as the first swing of the nation's sword swished, missing its target; his heart's voice spoke again but with more strength behind its words, firm in the belief his corrupted heart preached. "_Sie können es nicht finden. Ich existiere nicht. Ich bin nutzlos._"

There was less sword clanging in this round; Tadase made every possible attempt to evade Prussia's blade, and all Germany could do was stand idly and listen to his brother's depressing words while watching Tadase scurry, biting back his pained cries at the few moment when he used the sword. Ludwig crossed his arms, letting the muscles in his face fall into the familiar grooves of his famous scowl, all of the disarray annoyed him greatly. It was then that Germany made a resolution to himself; his arms loosened and dropped from their perch across his chest, but those hands curled into a set of unyielding fists as he spoke in a tone that rumbled, "I take action; and someone is harmed, but when I do nothing still someone suffers-"

"But I won't let that keep me from at least trying because I've never seen you like this _fratello_ and-" Italy picked up the monologue, speaking through welled tears that prohibited all vision and suppressed sniffles that obscured his normal cheerful voice. Germany took the liberty of ending their shared speech and was practically yelling out up until the very end where he mumbled through his embarrassed blush, "Admittedly I don't ever want you to feel this way, even with all the grief you give me, because I… l-lo... _Ich liebe dich._"

Once again Germany was blinded by that powerful yet comforting light that foretold the possibility of transformation, and he wore a small smile as the egg he'd once tried so hard to break out of closed in on him. Merging with another person was quite a peculiar experience, there was nothing to compare it to that's for sure, but if words could do the description of the sensation justice, then one would say that they melted into the other and sat in this new world that only the two of them inhabited. When the light dimmed and died out Ran and Kiseki floated awkwardly, having just been evicted from their owners, and gawked in awe at Character Transformation: Amulet Italy! and Platinum Germany!

"And once more, smack!" _Crash! _France's last hit was exclaimed with the shattering of crushed glass falling to pieces, making a decently sized hole for the rescue party to retrieve Alfred. He and Japan swiftly swooped in and carried America out of the glowing purple fumes that stung the two after only a moment's exposure to them, leaving a still manic Russia to obliterate what remained without restraint. France held up the emotionally void America triumphantly and declared, "_Angleterre! _Look at who we've got."

"America" The name was breathed through a sigh of relief by an England now brimming with a senseless sense; having just poured an unbelievable amount of enraged energy into every punch and kick he was able to throw at the director, he now felt a lightening ecstasy. The other characters were still swarming around the man like an angry hive of bees, their plan had been to overwhelm him so that those who were willing (basically Arthur and Il) could land successful hits and more importantly distract him from the other group's activities. But after England jabbed the director in the eye with his elbow one last time before rushing off to America, the other characters pursued him and left the director hold his aching face. However, just as England reached the uncharacteristically silent American a tall figure hopped onto the roof carrying a little girl by the collar of her blue and white dress.

It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto as Black Lynx holding Ami hostage, and as everyone slowly noticed the newest opponent Ran grumbled, "We never get a break, do we?"

* * *

**A/N: **_*passes out* _I basically wrote all of this in like one day, what was I doing during the other thirteen or odd days before then? Writer's block, vacation, and blah blah procrastination blah blah... yeah... So this is like a super long chapter to make up for the wait. Sorry I didn't get Utau and her group into this, but they'll get their turn next chapter. And the break ups between things happening to Tadase and Amu are attempts to show that those events are happening at the same time because I wanted them to end together. I'm actually kinda scared to post this cause you all were getting psyched about Tadase and England transforming, so yeah not gonna happen. Anyway I'm ranting, and I need to be your German dictionary before peacing out. (Translations and German via Kurisuten-chan because apparently I can't trust Google. If you want to use any German, seriously go ask her!)

_Das ist __nicht mein B__ruder- _That's not my brother

_Wo ist Preußen? Können Sie es auf die Landkarte finden?- _Where is Prussia? Can you find it on the map?

_Sie können es nicht finden. Ich existiere nicht. Ich bin nutzlos.- _You can't find it. I don't exist. I'm useless.

_Ich liebe dich- _I love you

And finally, peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	13. Another Joins the Fight

**Egg Nation- Another Joins the Fight**

* * *

'_Just what we need, __Tsukiyomi Ikuto_' Rima thought, her inner words presented themselves in a sickened sarcasm and soon voiced by a deliberate eye roll. Her irritation could be well understood by all; with the exception of the hormonally-crazed fangirl Utau was attempting to control, that endeavor was getting mixed results. Ikuto wasn't a positive variable to the already challenging equation, they'd made practically no progress despite all their efforts. The start of the second attack began with Rima whipping her ladle as she intensely stirred the spinning tea leaves inside the wok. Once the gust of flora could no longer be contained by the metal rim, the guidance of the ladle led the delicate colors out to commence their havoc.

"Tea Leaf Cyclone, aru!" The petite girl shouted; at the sound of her voice the winds' speed dramatically increased, trashing the leaves against the X Eggs. The unusual sharp quality of the leaves barely chipped the surface of the eggs, and all the strong wind could manage was to scatter some of the eggs around. Most of the X Eggs were able to repel the tea leaves by simply emitting a burst of energy. The failed leaves lightly wafted down, settling silently on the ground to be crunched up under the feet planted above as Yaya took position to unleash her devastating attack. She theatrically brought her hands down to the side; gathering a bright ball of power and threw her arms overhead only to lazily announce, "Merry Merry"

Under the lulling tune the giant mobile chimed; some, though not many, X Eggs were effectively swayed to sleep along with the one responsible for their overpowering slumber. Others felt the heavy lid of drowsiness droop in on them but remained alert enough to generate a bolt of energy with the many unaffected eggs which they hurtled down, smiting the napping Yaya and undoing her Character Transformation. She and Pepe laid unconscious with scorched patches on their clothes and light burns speckled haphazardly across their skin. Then as the two innocently slept the storm continued to violently rage on. Upon seeing her limp body sprawled out on the ground Kukai started racing over and shouted to no avail, "Yaya!"

"Angel Cradle!" _Bam!_ The loud booming pound of the X Egg whip hammering against the rooftop wasn't an attuned percussion addition to Utau's calm song. The lashing eggs deafened Kukai to the gentle song drifting through the air and separated him from his fallen friend, but as the warm glowing feathers swung down to him he looked up and found the sleeping eggs purified. Utau shot him a motherly stern glance, not a hard or cold stare but a look that wanted to instill some order as gently as possible. With this expression spread evenly across her radiant face she said, "Don't worry about her, she's okay. It seems they only care about live 'prey'."

"Utau's right. As much as I want to help Yaya; there are other more pressing matters to attend to, aru." Rima added, her guilt stressed in her slight melancholic tone but was put somewhat to rest by logic. Kukai flinched at the use of the word 'prey' to refer to themselves and was reluctant to abandon the girl even though the X Eggs seemed to go out of their way to avoid her, but all of his anxieties were calmed when a large Kumajiro moseyed over and was left to guard her by the constantly fading in and out Nagihiko. Once he scampered back to the group all the while mumbling 'Maple maple' and fearfully clutching the hockey stick against his chest, which was heaving feverishly with quick breaths, Nagihiko stood by them once again. He tried to at least appear somewhat competent by shakily standing up tall, but that venture only proved useless because the truth was.

'_I'm not really what you would say 'good' at stuff like this; my brother on the other hand has a real talent for this sort of thing, oh maple._' Canada weakly admitted, his voice practically vanishing within despair at the mention of America. This misery transferred itself to Nagihiko like a contagious virus, both wading in a pool of desolation. Kukai was the one to literary yank the depressed nation out of his sad thoughts as he hooked his arm around Nagihiko's neck and jokingly thrashed him about, boasting a hearty laugh. At the first gap in Kukai's boisterous chuckling Utau stepped in; managing to inform them of the phenomena she'd just made sense of and stated, "These X Eggs are too powerful to be cleansed immediately by my Angel Cradle but after Yaya put them to sleep, I was able to purify them. So here's the plan you all weaken them, and I'll go in and finish the job!"

That was the plan, technically more of an order but that was beside the point. The four remaining turned their sight toward the rumble of the storm and the chain of eggs slithering, weaving through the dark clouds. It watched them, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike, and they knew that the chain had to be their first target. Kukai blinked thoughtfully at the creation, and then glanced sideways through the corner of his eye at Rima. Their wordless request for assistance yet confident air relayed the news of a zany idea, and she was more than willing to go along with it. Already preparing her attack by the time he'd summon his golden, fidgety ball of energy that pulsed eagerly. Once it was uniformed into the shape of a soccer ball he hiked up his leg and shouted, "Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Tea Leaf Cyclone, again, aru." The ball went flying after Kukai's kick and with the wind Rima conjured, it blurred in its own speed, but they knew where the ball landed from the enormous explosion set off from its impact with the chain. The burst of the ball's golden energy was beautifully frightening, after breaking from the carefully orchestrated sphere structure the bits of freed light twirled around sketching squiggles in the sky that slowly dimmed away. Though their destructive ability was not forgotten with this seemingly innocent artistic display, they blew up the X Egg chain in half mainly leaving two major sections with numerous stragglers who weren't apart of either side. Those left out helplessly fell, and the ends of the once intimidating formation sagged sluggishly. It was impressive but not efficient, and the other eggs were more than angry at the defeat of their peers. With revenge boiling inside them along the other negative emotions; the bolts of energy became more frequent and dangerous, inching closer and closer to the group while chipping noticeable dents into the roof. They needed a miracle.

"M-maple Syrup Slapshot" No one anticipated on hearing the now socially awkward Nagihiko stutter the strange title in a voice that was barely over a whisper, but they were more than thankful that he mustered up enough courage to do so. After the phrase was murmured a small hockey puck that dimly gleamed a gentle, warm yellow-orange plopped onto the ground directly in front of the boy (seemingly from nowhere), and with a hockey enthusiast such as Canada mainly in control, he couldn't help but smack the admittedly delicious smelling puck with all of his might. The stout piece of equipment spun rapidly as it hurtled itself towards one of the half chains, and once the smallest curve of the puck lightly touched an egg in the whip the entire formation was consumed by the suddenly expanded mass of syrup. From there the formless blob of the sweet substance caught the remaining half with its sticky extensions and went on to capture some free-floating X Eggs. And when the furious storm clouds threw their dark lightening in retaliation, the thick syrup merely absorbed the shock. With a majority of the X Eggs subdued, Utau knew it was finally time for another.

"Angel Cradle!" Then the predictable white feathers fluttered down, lovingly caressing the sky; that heavenly snow conducted the peaceful melody with their smooth but quick movements. Those small ballerinas gracefully swayed, performing their last dance before taking a final bow as they rested along the battlefield. Afterwards the feathers were commissioned with the task of cleaning the syrup and its prisoners, which they did faithfully by expelling a shining light. When that bright curtain was drawn back all that remained were pure heart eggs joyfully bouncing to the tune. This sight would have calmed the wildest beats, and even a smile coiled onto the sleeping Yaya's face along with the rest of her friends'. The thunder's boom was quieted, and the lightening had lost its brilliance. The black, foreboding clouds eased into the wish-washy grey kind one would typically witness after a rain shower instead of their earlier apocalyptic darkness. But that moment of relaxing perfection ended much too soon in the children's opinion; when the cleansed heart eggs were sullied once more, and to make matters significantly worse another batch of fresh, strong X Eggs was just arriving.

"You've got to be joking." Kukai bitterly mumbled with an exhausted breath sucked in at the end as the stressful reality set in on him. They were all, especially Utau, running out of endurance. It was as if the X Eggs were parasites draining the life out of their unfortunate host, and now more of those leeches gathered to browse through the meager remains of the energy buffet. But none of them would give into the agonizing craving of surrender, and that's when Ikuto slinked onto the rooftop. After reinforcing their willpower with simple yet powerful grins and nods; he stood holding Ami up triumphantly as if she were a prized jewel he'd gone through excruciating perils to obtain, which brought Rima to think her sarcastic thought. But there was something unsettling about Ami. She was still, and quiet for that matter. Those two traits were barely ever displayed by the young girl, especially both at the same time, but all inquiring about Ami's acting out of character ceased as she lifted her head, exposing the laughably thick eyebrows that hung over a set of mature golden-yellow eyes and prompting Amu to shout, "She's still in the character change?"

_Ping! _Or she was up until that sound.

"_Onee-chan_! Wha- huh? Ah! _Onee-chan_, help! Where is… Arthur! Arthur help! _Onee-chan_… Arthur… Somebody!" The little girl's yelling sprung from one subject to another as her eyes flashed from the steady, mature manner they had when housed under those thick eyebrows to their usual manic with emotions look, and right now those golden-orbed portals to her easy to read soul were leaping between Amu and England brimming with confusion and fear. Ami uselessly flailed about in Ikuto's firm grasp, but the waving simply swung her back and forth like a slow pendulum with no possibility of unbalancing her captor and opening an opportunity for escape. Then they all felt a low rumble reverberate through the air that tried to restrain itself but failed, and what followed the echoing was an intense flare of enraged heat pouring out of England that scarred France into hiding behind the silent and unfazed America. The once again provoked country demanded through a set of clenched and grinding teeth that wanted to maintain some demeanor but by the end were unlatched and yelling, "If you don't set her down this instant… I'll put you through every torture the world has every known, cast every spell and curse ever to has existed and force you to sit in Busby's chair for good measure!"

The threats, no… those promises England swore to sent shivers that meticulously crawled up the spine of anyone who listened, his words took small but purposeful steps as a spider does on its web that tediously explored every nerve along their path. Ikuto released his hold on Ami's dress but caught her before she landed; quickly constructing an indifferent face, to combat the nation's fighting words, that'd spawn some fear within him. But England was already prepared to react with a confident smirk that challenged the fabricated coolness the young man strutted, pressuring him to break his nonchalant look and admit to the fear he had hidden under that cocky blankness. Ikuto never thought he'd have to battle a mere glance from one of these foreign characters, which for a matter of fact he was losing against. He was on the brink of submitting to defeat when the director roared out in a shout throbbing with pain and frustration, "Ikuto don't you dare let her go! Remember if all goes according to plan, then you get your wish granted."

"Ikuto…" Amu mumbled: begging, pleading, praying for the return of her sister. At the call of his name, Ikuto shifted his gaze over to his caller. She was in a new Character Transformation. (How many does this one make?) A single, curled strand of hair delicately wobbled in tune with her bonds of fearful shaking. Her eyes were closed, at least they appeared to be, yet strangely Ikuto could still feel their sight burrowing into him which released a wave of guilt inside him. Even in this frightened state a subtle carefree air floated around the girl, and when the quivering calmed down her face truly radiated this energetic happiness. Though the attire Amu was dressed in didn't seem like its wearer should exhibit such an attitude. She was clothed in a blue military uniform with a black shirt and boots. Not the typical wardrobe for one of her transformations; instead of the usual cosplay-like look, this Character Transformation made it seem as if she'd just been drafted into a war.

And as much as Amu's transformation appeared miss-matched, Tadase's fitted like a glove. With his hair slicked back he was almost an exact replica of the German himself, but Tadase's soft, gentle red-violet eyes contrasted drastically with the stern and serious atmosphere hanging in the air. This difference was only a minor distraction when looking at the big picture. The green uniform not only suited the situation he was in but the grim and rather pessimistic tone the boy uncharacteristically produced, though this negativity was one that could be forgiven because its intent to take the world seriously in order to protect others was clearly shown through Tadase's honest eyes. But as Ikuto observed the boy that had once adored him a spasm of pain pulsed from his right hand, and the memory of his last encounter with the German surged back, smothering any of the previous guilt Amu had created. Then Ikuto harshly tossed Ami, who was limp as a ragdoll with fear, into the surprised arms of the director and stated coolly with a tinge of anger, "You're more of the negotiating type, Mister Director. Besides I've got unfinished business."

With a twitch of the tail and a flicker of his cat ears Ikuto was sprinting off towards Tadase, his injured hand drawn back in position and ready to thrust the metal claws attached. He darted and agilely maneuvered through the controlled nations and Amu on his way to his target, who stubbornly rooted himself as he starred down at the approaching Ikuto. But when he threw is armed hand out and was about to disclose the attack's name, Tadase caught the appendage effortlessly and squeezed more throbbing agony into it with a crushing grip. Ikuto was beyond shocked, even if he tried to hide it beneath a trembling scowl, not only at Tadase's strength but the ruthlessness at which he executed it. His attacker was completely immobilized by the simple action, and the grim yet annoyed glare that startlingly was shot from those just until recently sympathetic eyes unnerved Ikuto. And while the boy applied more pressure to his hold the cold steel of a sword was laid flat against the skin of Ikuto's neck. The irritated Prussian then pushed his lips up to his captive's ear and muttered, "Who do you think you are, interrupting a duel of the awesome Prussia?"

Then the flat edge of the blade was slowly drawn down his shivering skin, savoring the possibility of a long cut following the sword's path, and Prussia satisfyingly grinned as the gamble frightened Ikuto enough into tensing up the muscles under his thin skin. Once the weapon was no longer in contact with his neck, Ikuto suddenly let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and scolded himself at how quickly he let it fly out of himself because of the immediate pleasure it gave Gilbert. Ikuto's gaze shifted from the sword wielding man to Tadase and back again until all of his attention focused itself on the boy, pushing the other as a second priority. But he relieved himself of the thought of the Prussian all too soon, only capturing a glimpse of the glint reflected off the albino's sword as he raised it with the intention to strike his unsuspecting target. In a blur he found himself behind Tadase and out of harm's way. Ikuto regretted it yet was thankful to have been saved by the boy, who had flung him out of the weapon's range and then ordered in a condescending roar no one would want to disobey, "I have no time to deal with the likes of you, this isn't the time for your petty revenge. This is war, nations are at stake so you're going to have to sit in the corner and wait your turn."

He stupidly stood still, dumfounded at the command, as Prussia resumed his fight with Tadase by throwing powerful swings that swooshed though the empty air they sliced through. Then the sharp sound of a fired bullet colliding with the sword rang, bringing Ikuto out of his dazed state in time to see the silky smoke dance up into nothingness from the barrel of the gun Tadase expertly brandished. Each advancement Prussia tried to make was blocked by the shells his opponent shot, pushing away the thrusts of the sword with a musical ding. The two were deeply involved in their back and forth attack-block battle; giving Ikuto a chance to come in from behind and shout 'Slash Claw' as he brought down his bladed claws, hoping to gash Tadase's undefended back but only became caught in the wooden pole of a large white flag held by Amu. An irked grunt was huffed out of his lips as Ikuto dragged the flag out of her hands and hurled it off to the side, snapping into various pieces and leaving Amu to nervously fret about for a replacement which she found in the form of a handkerchief and a severed part of the original handle that the girl tied together. With this new flag in hand Amu waved it in surrender to the curious onlooker, Ikuto, while screaming streams of terrified rants that unsurely gave him a vague idea of her forfeit.

'_What are you making me do Feliciano? We can't give up without even trying!_' Amu irritably scolded internally at the Italian, but before her lecture could continue she was struck by a blunt object from behind and fell onto the hard cement for the second time that day. Her sudden lost of balance was punctuated by the dribble of a red ball against the ground, its jumping slowly losing energy with each hop until the sphere only shock as it rolled to a halt where all movements ceased. Then a foot mounted the still object and rocketed it up into the air where it was caught by a vexed Lovino. His fiery burnt-yellow eyes burned a cold, impassionate fury for Ikuto. But whenever those orbs, which pulsed with anger, fell upon the transformed Amu a flash of heat ignited within their stare. Then his eyes lost that intense flame as their sight landed on Ikuto again, and an ounce of disgusted green leaked into the pure amber. Lovino put the tomato to his side, holding it there and menacingly strolled over to the fallen girl. The entire time not daring to lift his gaze off of Ikuto, lest he might give him the chance to take the fight he so desperately desired. When the nation arrived in front of Amu his eyes remained attached to their subject and out of nowhere warned in a sinister tone, "Don't you fucking mess with him… her… whatever the hell they are now! All I know is that bastard's hiding, and I intend to be the one to beat him out. _Capisce?_"

Ikuto wanted to retaliate, to defy the Italian, but there was a sense of power to him and his words similar to the British character from earlier. It was a sensation that lifted those who possessed it up, putting them on a level greater than your own, to where they would be rightly regarded yet at the same time feared. And if one wished to act against such a being, then they would require thicker wills than Ikuto had. This baffling phenomenon annoyed the young man though and caused him to cast an infuriated glare over at Arthur, but he immediately retracted it and assumed a look of awe that was slightly frightened. England floated alone in front of the wounded director, his head held down but its hidden expression understood by the foreboding vibes discharged from his tiny body. A terrifying sight such as this would have normally sent Ami spiraling into a fearful state, but instead she was inspired by this parental rage, which she was quite familiar with since it'd come from her father countless times, and struggled against the director's hold profusely. The panicking director whipped his glance around; he still held the upper hand, but his plan wasn't running as smoothly as the man had hoped for. But when his eyes returned to England, the nation had already begun his charge toward the unprepared director.

'_This isn't going to be as easy as you think, Mister Director._' Ikuto mentally accessed as he silently slipped back into the shadows to wait for another opportunity to arise, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

**A/N: **We're almost at an end. From what I have planned there should only be two or so chapters left. That's kind of depressing; I hope I've gotten better since starting this story, but I wonder what I'll do next. I do have a couple epilogue one-shots in mind but no major projects. What do you all think I should do? Since I'm indecisive and lazy I'll get your opinion on the matter. So if there's anything you'd like me to write, then just post it along with your review. (Haha! Another way to force you to review, I'm so evil)

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	14. First to Take Flight

**Egg Nation- First to Take Flight**

* * *

England felt the once warm, wet blood of the director crust on his face from the moving air blasting against him, but he hardly took notice of this or the biting wind that stung his face as well. The nation did not register the senses flooding in: the smell of blood pungent in the air around him and its metallic taste prominent in his mouth, thunder rolling and the crackling of the lightening which also brought a bright light that absorbed the color of the world for the moment it existed. There was more that he could have been aware of such as the other battles raging around him, but he did not care. Only two matters concerned him right now, and they were in order: America's secured safety, which he warned France to keep with an intimidating scowl, and the rescuing of Ami. The sweet and innocent young girl only happened upon her current situation because of a devotion to Arthur and her sister. She was now trapped in, the admittedly poor yet effective enough grasp of the director. Kazuomi Hoshina, a man who claimed to be giving nations some kind of retribution, but in reality was only exploiting them for his own gain. And if that wasn't hypocritical enough, he had to practically wage war on a group of minors and hold one of them hostage. All of this was simply too much for Arthur (or any of them for that matter) to bear.

And as he flew toward her, Ami recognized the determination gleaming in his bright green eyes and promised herself to match those vibrant orbs in strength. With this new goal set; she thrashed her arms and legs more harshly, unbalancing the director's footing. After this development, England increased his speed dramatically. The nation's heart pounded loudly in his ears, blocking the few noises he perceived, and then something strange occurred while he was on his way to the girl. It seemed, at least to England anyway, that no matter how much force he pushed himself with, he barely moved. The world around him was still, and he was stuck in an instant. The only thing that remained consistent was his heartbeat, but even that fluctuated, becoming faster and faster until the point where each drum left a more agonizing throb than the last. But as soon as the time malfunction had started, it ended. In fact it made up for this slowing by speeding up the next couple of seconds, and Arthur dizzily found himself gliding into Ami's opened arms as she had squirmed out of her containment and flung herself through the liberating air. Then as he gladly entered the embrace with streams of joyful tears breeching from his eyes; a veil of light closed in around them, and England cursed to himself as he prepared to have that ungodly darkness descend.

But to his surprise, this light was inclined to contradict him and only grew in brightness until the blackness of his shut eyes became too dark to even glance at. And when he opened them his entire perspective had changed prior to the light. Now his height was stationary and was unable to bob in the air like a bouncing buoy. Despite there being a constant elevation; it wasn't an impressive one, and England could picture perfectly the smug grin Sealand would bear if the self-proclaimed nation saw that he was significantly shorter than him. In addition to that Arthur also noted the parasitic-like relationship of his new form, how Ami served only as a host for him to perceive the world. And when she looked down at herself both were surprised to realize the apparel the girl was dressed in, which consisted of a dark green uniform mostly hidden underneath the black cape draped over her figure and a pair of bulky brown boots poking out from underneath. She also placed one hand on top of her head; immediately learning of the messy style her hair had taken and no hands were necessary for one wiggle of her eyebrows informed the girl that they were those bushy ones she'd experienced before. At each discovery their shared astonishment increased tremendously, but there came a point when Ami lost her alarm to curiosity at the notice of the thick book tucked under her arm. Upon opening it her face contorted in a mixture of confusion and interest, but through her puzzled topaz eye England excitedly read the spells inscribed on the worn pages.

The two were now Character Transformation: England Dream!

France was still quaking with fear from the murderous glower England had shot at him earlier, and he didn't even hypothesize for a moment about putting his fellow nation's former charge in any kind of danger. But as Francis wistfully looked off; letting his gaze flitter to the perils faced by their new comrades, he bitterly retracted his glance. Amu appeared to be on the verge of tears; her mouth quivering as it fought against the wails Feliciano wanted to cry, and Lovino wanted even more to hear. Tadase was coping with the battle far better than his friend on the ground; as he held a straight face while weaving in and out of the sword's path, but his composure was lost when an empty click sounded after pulling the gun's trigger. Kumajiro aggressively swatted his paw at the X Eggs annoyingly buzzing around him and the sleeping Yaya, who were swarming around them like hungry bees to a flower. Kukai staggered back in a fearful awe; as he frantically scanned through the billowing cloud of X Eggs, looking for a weakness… for some hope. Utau's angelic wings depressingly and exhaustedly sagged while beads of sweat slid down her face, mixing with salty tears on her cheeks as she attempted to hide her wavering breaths. Rima didn't try to conceal her panting, gasping that ripped at her raw throat as her sore arms were leaded by the wok and ladle firmly gripped in those unrelenting hands. France gripped his heart as he felt an especially guilty pang throb after witnessing Nagihiko's eyes tremble under the influence of Canada. Even though they were caramel; he could still wade through those light brown pools and clearly see Matthew's overwhelmed violet ones, begging to return to a much simpler time. Francis balled his hands into a set of uncommonly seen fists that were soon released with the dawn of a serious look on his face as he spun around to give the spacey America a contemplative stare before the nation turned to Miki and asked in a grave tone, "_Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. _But could I charge you and your friends with the task of protecting _petite Amérique_? "

"Uh… sure, I guess but wait. Does that mean you're going somewhere, where are you- Hey!" Her response slowly waltzed in an unsure tone before jumping to an astonished octave when France flew off into the thick battlefield and was unexpectedly accompanied by Russia, who trailed behind him closely. Japan, after receiving a wordless order from the older French nation which consisted of a stern look, remained behind with the other Guardian Characters in order to guarantee America's safety. He allowed his katana to shed its sheath once more, raising it defensively as the nation took a position beside Alfred. The other characters followed his lead and formed a protective circle around the pair. Then a small figure garbed mostly in pink emerged from a distant battle, it was Ran beckoning him and his group over. Kiku silently pointed to her with his blade and an expression that relayed a confirmed victory eased across his features. The island nation clamped his hand onto the sleeve of Alfred's bomber jacket and tugged the unresponsive American along behind him. This task proved more difficult than he'd imagined it because of the other nation's heavy and muscular frame, that and the fact that America made no effort to ease his burden by following him. After heaving the hefty haul for a short time though, Japan had generated enough momentum in those first difficult moments to drag the uncooperative character with not much difficulty. But during the last leg of the journey; when Amu let a small smile grace her face after seeing America had been freed, Kiku found himself being jerked back by a deliberate pull from Alfred.

"T-they're calling me" Was all Alfred could manage to say in his hoarse, underused voice. The words trudged up the throat and off of his tongue, weary from their unfamiliar travel, but then more repetitive words reinforced the ones that'd gone before them. Each sentence gaining more fluidity and passion than the last until America was speaking or rather yelling in a clear voice, but it wasn't his own. There were hints of the American's original voice whispering behind the morphed one that dominated when those words were spoken again and again. As he was now screaming the phrase; America began drawing away from Amu and toward the assembly of X Eggs, towing a struggling Japan along with him. Amu lost her smile at the sudden turn of the situation and was unwillingly drawn back into her fight with Lovino, who stood above her with a menacing grin as he lifted the girl by the back of her collar. The ring of Guardian Characters drastically shrunk inward in an attempt to suffocate any escape efforts by the suddenly unruly American, but their actions proved useless as Alfred leisurely tossed each of them aside. Throughout the ordeal Japan let his tight grasp remain attached to the thick material of the bomber jacket, and once the other characters were thrown off America turned his attention to the reluctant parasite clinging onto him. He then began to flail his arm in order to shake Japan off, but no matter how hard he flapped Kiku's grip didn't loosen in the slightest.

"America, this isn't you! You'd never ally yourself with this evil company under your own freewill. You're… you're a hero!" Japan pled desperately in between the strokes of thrashing he endured. For a moment though his words seemed to have an effect on the American; since all movement from him had ceased, and a gleam flashed in his eyes which washed away the grime of the dull orbs to reveal his true, exuberant blue ones. But their fresh and crisp sky quality became congested once again with the dampening lifelessness, then America's face contorted into a forced expression of rage as he kicked Japan's katana out of his hand and proceeded to punch him across the face. Adorned with this new injury Kiku mentally scolded himself as he released Alfred, who took full advantage of his freedom to scuttle away toward the X Eggs congregating into a mass of themselves. America dashed past Utau and her group as they received their newest recruits of France and Russia, leaving the lot of them bewildered at first as to what was going on and later fearful of the awfully unpredictable algebra that would come of this new addition to their fight. France was especially afraid as he tore his wistful gaze from the timidly happy Canada shinning through Nagihiko, letting his nostalgic expression give way to one of panic as he hastily brought his hands together and prayed to live thorough the beating he would surely be getting from England. When Alfred arrived the eerie violet glow buffered itself between him and the outside world once again, but this time the ghostly light summoned the two halves of his egg from thin air. The pieces of the egg's shell seemed to have an unstoppable attraction between one another as the halves wasted no time in rushing to the other, merging into one whole around America.

Then the proud flag on the shinning surface of his egg, with its broad stripes and bright stars, was obscured by a dark fog and covered by a large white 'X'. This change received sinister laughter from all of the X Eggs that sounded highly pleased with it, but their laughing died down surprisingly fast for how joyful it sound and was soon replaced by another, more chilling noise. The X Eggs let off a dark glow similar to the one that'd surrounded Alfred yet more grand, and all of the eggs condensed themselves into on large X Egg. This is when their laughter had ceased because from the new egg the sound of a crack forming echoed, followed by more rifts crackling until the entire fragile exterior bore a network of complex webbing. Then the more massive sections of egg shell peeled themselves off first and dissolved as they made their descent to the roof, this course of action was imitated by their smaller companions until all of the shimmering remains dimmed out of existence. The shrill screech of a bird that reminded one of nails painfully dragging across a chalkboard sounded, making its presence known and feared. From the huge X Egg a mostly black eagle with fluctuations of midnight blue and some dark violets in its plume had hatched. The eagle stretched its frighteningly sharp, curled talons and unfurled the long billowing wings; which flicked off loose feathers that drifted down like night, suppressing any light in the space they inhabited. Then a set of glowing, red eyes scanned the terrain and caused anyone who fell into their gaze to shrink with fright. Finally the creature's sight settled itself on the encased America, and the bird raised its head, pleased by the discovery. Then the eagle let one of its spidery claws open up in order to reach out for the still egg.

'_No! I'm not letting anyone take him in front of me ever again, do you hear me?_' Canada shouted in his whisper-like voice as he forced Nagihiko to swat the creature's out-stretched foot with his hockey stick. The eagle lifted the abraded appendage up to confirm it had actually been hit and turned its illuminate eyes, which now pulsed with a cynical annoyance toward the nuisances: Nagihiko and Canada. The simplest rise of the predatory bird's brow made it evident that the creature had little patience for their antics and hardly acknowledged them as a serious threat. Instead, it leisurely propelled itself high into the air with a few careless flaps of its enormous wings and all of a sudden because deathly serious in its actions. In a blink of an eye what was drawn out in lazy motions because precise movements calculated to the smallest detail. The monotonous beating of the feathered planes was angular and geometric in execution. The jarringly rapid and massive change in the enemy's demeanor left Nagihiko not only baffled but defenseless as the shock brought about the release of his hockey stick and unwittingly rooting himself more fiercely to the ground instead of making any attempts to dodge. Leaning back and shifting its weight in order to push the opened talons forward, the eagle descended with apparent intention of sinking its itching claws into the frozen boy.

It let out another painful to the ears screech that was meant to resemble a sort of battle cry, but its call was deafened by the husky growl roared by Kumajiro; who had abandoned his post beside the now arousing Yaya and leapt into the side of the bird in midflight, clamping his jaws into the animal's flesh. He pulled the eagle down, though it was reluctant and protested greatly with copious amounts of useless flapping, and threw it away from his owner. After a rushed glance to see that the foul thing had landed and limply pushed itself up only to succumb to the force of gravity, Kumajiro tentatively lowered his head and gently nudged his owner. Nagihiko immediately shuddered as the polar bear's cool, wet nose lovingly poked him, but Canada welcomed the modest display of affection with a nervous yet cheerful laugh. A collective sigh was released from the rest of the group at the confirmation of their comrades' safety, but this momentary ease only lasted for a brief second and was replaced by more fear as Yaya's weary eyes quivered with crystal tears balancing on their slits and a terrified scream hastily left her lips. The eagle had managed to will itself into standing despite the obvious pain that was translated through the ugly expressions warping its face, and the bird craned its long neck before swooping down with its beak leading the charge toward the girl. Then as quick as the creature had become a black, depthless void of blur jolting to swipe Yaya a slightly irritated and unamused voice chimed in, "I wouldn't be messing around with one of _my_ subordinates if I were you."

The eagle retracted its head and beak in a mixture of fear and bewilderment as the patience driven voice brought forth a blinding light, whose white brightness challenged the darkness that glinted in the creature's feathers. The bird sloppily retreated, leaving no time to compose its agonizing scampering. However it was followed by what appeared to be an entirely different girl from the one it'd attempted to pick up in a crushing snatch. She wore a scarily content smile that one knew was smoothly applied onto her face even though the blatantly too large pink scarf tried very hard to conceal its presence. Her hair was out of the signature pig tails, and it fell into the pale pink material which hid its true length in a cradling hold. Her gloved fingertips barely poked out beyond the long selves of the wintery, tan coat that covered the majority of her small body. A faucet pipe had her dainty fingers laced around the lead cylinder, holding it in an astonishingly stiff grip with a single drop of water desperately hanging onto the edge. The coat parted high along her side to reveal the also too large and therefore baggy pants stuffed into the boots that extended up to the girl's knees. But the most unsettling attributes were definitely the visible vibes that protruded from Yaya and the threatening chant, 'KolKolKol', that she muttered.

Character Transformation: Dear Russia!

"Well…uh- shall we join them _mon ami_?" France asked Kukai in a shaky brave voice as he tried to contain the horror within him spawned by the newest Character transformation, to which he only received a trembling nod that may have been Kukai just quaking out of fear as well. But whether his agreement was intentional or not, he and Francis were enveloped in the same empowering light as their comrades had experienced before. However, this new combination was far more pleasant than the one previous. The light broke in a wave of rose petals plucking themselves away and twirling as they presented the boy within their center. He was garbed in a bright (kind of showy) blue cloak and red pants with a slender sheath hanging on his hip. From this house Kukai elegantly drew a rapier, embellishing the removal with a few expertly stroked swings. After the frivolous display; Kukai turned his agile blade toward the retreating bird, who'd by then perched itself on the railing of the building.

Character Transformation: Sky France!

'Magnifique, _I feel like I could even outdo _Monsieur de Bergerac_!_' France cheered with an enthusiasm he shared with Kukai. Though this positive attitude only served to irritate the eagle even further, as the creature glared daggers that could've possibly stabbed lesser men. Then a faint glimmer was caught in the corner of Kukai's eye; a flood of bubbling dark energy gurgled around the wound on the eagle's side, and he soon noticed that the longer the energy surrounded its afflicted area, the more relaxed its posture became unit the bird stood as though it'd never been hurt in the first place. This self-applied first aid did not slip past any of the other's attention either, and before anyone could let out any form of a curse their opponent had already begun to enter the sky again. By then the England possessed Ami had run over, deciding to save his revenge against the director for later, since France had quickly failed with America's protection. The girl frantically flipped through the numerous pages of the spell book as she eyed the circling eagle and suddenly stopped on an especially tattered page when the bird decided to perform an aerial dive with clear intention of flying toward America. Then the normally sweet Ami shouted in a commanding and almost mystic voice, "Element summon: Fire!"

At first all that resulted of her words was the fait glow of the shouted text and the appearance of a tiny candle flame, but this miniscule flicker fanned itself into a ball of fire greedily licking at the oxygen-rich air that surrounded it. Ami extended an arm out with her palm flat facing the ever growing sphere, this simple action drove the inferno away from her and into the distracted eagle's wing. The flames mercilessly ate at the feathers, which its dancing reflection jumped on their sleek surface, and everything underneath. With this interference in the eagle's flight; it soon plummeted to the ground, where the creature met the approaching footsteps of Yaya and Ami. Mania took over those once calm, skeptical red eyes as the two girls came into view, and the eagle thrust its head up as it let out another screech. However with the sounding of this call a negative force supported each shrill note, pushing Yaya and Ami off of the ground and back into Utau and Rima. Not only did the sonic wave push the two, but it left a head-splitting echo ringing in all of their ears that was very painful. As those four unscrambled themselves the eagle smothered any lingering flames and went straight to work healing itself, but when the bird lifted its head to check the progress of the wing's revival a fast jab of Kukai's rapier pierced its neck. The blade was swiftly retrieved, and Kukai leapt away with a confident (almost smug) grin on his extremely beautiful face despite the pounding in his skull. In retaliation the eagle unlatched its beak once again, only to see a sudden flash of his sword and receive another gash in its throat. Weariness had now entered the furious burning eyes of the eagle as its gaze sifted between Kukai and Alfred. Then far from the sidelines the director angrily demanded "Ikuto, make sure that either you or that bird obtain America!"

A shadowed figured slipped out of the shade and agilely sprinted toward his target, lightly pouncing around Utau and the others who'd fallen as they staggered back up. Kukai turned at the reminding of America and flicked the fresh blood off of his blade before sliding it into the sheath. He started to race away but was halted by an abrupt tug on his cloak, which the eagle had firmly grasped within its hard beak. Finally Nagihiko had regain control of his limbs after a very forceful nudge by Kumajiro and ran as fast as he possibly could to Canada's brother, picking up his dropped weapon along the way. The two were practically in perfect sync; each foot falling and rising in the same measure, but there were drastic differences between the two as well. Nagihiko had a desperation driven by Matthew's love for his brother brimming in his eyes; but in Ikuto's it was a struggle for survival, to survive all this insanity and attain his dream. During the last strides of their race Ikuto harnessed every ounce of his feline capabilities and launched himself in one final leap. And Nagihiko's foot fell especially hard on that last step as he witnessed Ikuto capture America's egg. Canada had seen Ikuto take his brother away for the second time, even after swearing he would never let it happen again. But what made it worse was the light that felt obligated to make this situation more terrible came in to engulfed Ikuto and America. When the cruel brightness departed all that remained was Ikuto in a khaki Confederate uniform with a large white X across the front of it and a bayonet rifle in hand.

Character Transformation: Black Confederate!

* * *

**A/N: **Remember when I thought two weeks was a long delay, how about two months? And as far as my cry for help on what to do, that was meant for stuff after I finished Egg Nation. I'm glad you all were willing to share your ideas, but I've already got this story planned out so I don't know if I can squeeze anyone's idea in; except for TwilightKat777's because I was already planning on doing Russia with Yaya and leaning toward America with Ikuto, but I wanted to evolve the X Eggs so now Black Confederate has a nifty bird to ride on. Wee~! (Great minds think alike) And as far as what I am doing after this, I've got that taken care of too. If you haven't noticed, I've already started my next major project. It's my submition for TheWonderBunny's Disney Mania Challenge! Check it out, review it, love it...(Well you don't have to do ALL three)

Monsieur de Bergerac: This is refering to the fictional character Cyrano de Bergerac, created by Edmond Rostand. Cyrano is a remarkable duelist and poet, with such notable feats as single handedly defeating one hundred men and killing a man while making up a ballade on the spot about the duel he's having with said man. Cyrano is Prussia awesome! And I will forever love anyone who got the reference.

"And at the Coda's end- I hit!" -MagnifiedSun

...I wish! Cyrano said that. All I can say is... Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	15. Your Brother's Keeper

**Egg Nation- Your Brother's Keeper**

* * *

The parallel yet different similarities between Black Confederate and America were unsettling to say the least. The air of strength that naturally surrounded Alfred was intentionally boasted by the Character transformation, successfully intimidating his opponents. The familiar confident, almost to the point of egotistical, smile wired onto his face had a twitch behind it that nudged and hinted to you about the twisted scheme turning in the cogs of his mind. His heroic posture was held not to inspire others with his ideas of justice and freedom like it usually did but to enforce his deformed take on these beliefs. And Ikuto, his spirited and mischievous blue eyes had lost their gleam with the occupation of the dulling haze. Ikuto, under the control of Black Confederate, tilted his head over a shoulder to see the X Egg eagle joyfully thrashing Kukai violently about by the hold it had on the boy's cloak and ordered the creature to discard its ragdoll with a stiff raise of his hand. The bird of prey stubbornly held onto its prize, but this defiance was rewarded with Ikuto aiming his bayonet riffle at it. After one last drawn out lashing; the eagle unwillingly tossed the boy, who to its disappointment landed safely on his feet. Once Kukai was released the bird begun healing itself with a new wave of bubbling dark energy as Ikuto secured his mount of the creature by pointing his riffle at his opponents and boldly daring them in a conceited brag, "Any ya'll try fightin' me, ya fellers should know I've got the best damn gunslinger in the world a-pullin' the trigger."

By the end of his brief ramble Ikuto had made it atop the eagle, which was fully recovered at that time, and slowly hovered off of the ground and rocketed back into the dim sky. Hidden by the gloomy presence of the unnatural clouds, Utau and her group hesitantly each took their own defensive position as they waited for their airborne enemy to attack. While they dealt with and narrowly avoided guerilla shots ambushing them from the veil of darkness, Amu and Tadase struggled to keep up in their own battles. Amu now hung by the scruff of her blue uniform's collar and soon was delivered a devastating punch to her gut by a more than pleased Lovino. After the hit, he let the fabric bunched up in his grip slip and savored the light thud as she fell to the ground. Amu landed on her hands and knees; then shakily picked one arm up to hold onto her bruised and aching stomach. From there Lovino gently placed one of his boots on top of the girl's back; and in sharp contrast to this first soft gesture he roughly pushed her down, letting Amu roll over a few times until she toppled with her back against the cold, gritty roof. And as the country stepped over to the fallen girl, he tapped one of his enlarged tomatoes with the tip of a foot which weakly spun the produce into her. When South Italy arrived he silently bent over to retrieve the tomato soccer ball and stood back up wordlessly; he only hatefully glared down at Amu, who reflected a look of weary sadness in her squinted eyes at him. This response prompted an irritation that resulted in the spiking of his tomato at her. Once the red ball had transferred a painful wave of energy it hopped back up into the air; awaiting a securing catch from its master but disappointedly fell onto Amu again, and then the tomato tipped off of her. Instead of catching his weapon Lovino yelled in a voice fuming with rage, "Goddamn it Veneziano! Where are you? Come out, you fucking idiot!"

"_F-fratello…_" Amu breathily stuttered as she dragged herself up off of her back, staggering into a stand that was bent slightly over with an arm wrapped around her midsection. The single word, considered to Lovino inappropriately used by her, met with a swift stinging slap from him across her face. This action had enough force supporting it that Amu stumbled back a bit before straightening herself out. She looked at him with remorseful, trembling golden eyes that reminded him of his brother's as they balled up beads of tears on their sides. Realizing the resemblance Lovino became disgusted at the mere sight of her that he spat into the similar face and threateningly lifted her up by the front of her jacket as he warned , "You have no business calling me that, little girl. Now undo the magic or whatever the hell you did and bring him out!"

"_Fratello!_ It's me…Feli-Feliciano. And I'm so sorry! I didn't do… I never did anything! Even now I didn't call or try to come home for dinner. I left you there, all alone. Lovino, please forgive me!" But when these words reached Lovino the girl's voice had faded and according to his ears the apology had come from Feliciano in his own voice, and it was his own body that he now distinguished in front of him. Instead of the pink-haired stranger, South Italy saw his little brother daintily wiping tears with the back of his hand. And in this moment; when Lovino's mouth was paralyzed for any words or curses Feliciano constricted himself around Romano in an admittedly reassuring hug. Lovino then, without realizing it, welcomed the hug with one of his own and joined his brother in shedding a generous amount of tears. After each large drop fell, another painful emotion slid down his cheek and evaporated away. Soon those salty tears washed away his dull yellow orbs, leaving sparkling eyes after their cleaning. The tomatoes hissed as a foaming fizz eroded them out of existence; and the haunting images that once surrounded Lovino disappeared, leaving only the two brothers in an embrace.

"R-really, you don't have to be so sorry. I mean I did just beat you up pretty bad and destroyed your hou- …On second thought, this is all your fault. Idiot!" Lovino started sheepishly; before ruining the mood with his embarrassment as he quickly reassigned blame and pushed himself out of the hug, his face completely red with blush. Especially now that his senses were distributing proper information, and he could see that Feliciano was once again just the strange girl.

'_Wait, Lovi! What did you do- Ah! Germany!_' At Italy's cry Prussia's sword swatted the gun and ammunition Tadase was reloading into it out of his hands, tracing a fine cut along his gloves that only dug lightly underneath the boy's skin. But there was still a fierce biting pain that swelled from this new wound. Tadase did a mental assessment, counting his injuries: the entire front of his body from Utau's Nightmare Lorelei, his shoulder and most recently his hand; the last two resulting from Prussia and his sword. When he first transformed into Platinum Germany a surge of adrenaline-like power pulsed throughout his body; suppressing any pain he'd previously felt, but now that energy was wavering and spurts of anguish sparked off randomly. With that and the lack of weapon, Tadase's situation didn't look promising. But he had witnessed Amu's method of bringing the Italian out of his manipulated state and whispered through his heavy breaths, "Sh-should we try what they did?"

'_To be honest even if I did want to, I don't think we'd be able to get near him while he's still armed._'

"Well… that was fun while it lasted, but the awesome me has claimed victory once again." Prussia gloated as he almost paraded; taking over confident and celebratory steps toward Tadase, who could only attempt to put up the fierce façade and inch away with each advancement Gilbert made until he was up to the roof's railing. After being denied further ground to tactically retreat on; Tadase's burgundy eyes became a blur as they darted around in desperation, looking for an escape. But before he could find one Prussia had the sword pointed at the tip of his nose, and the dissolved nation squeezed every drop of sick enjoyment out of the slow strokes he kept hovering over Tadase's face before finally raising his sword to strike. Then, just as Tadase was about to dodge the sword he expected to come hurtling down, the blade and its wielder turned to block a ricocheting bullet fired by the hidden Black Confederate. More careless shots rained down, and seeing Prussia preoccupied with deflecting these wild bullets brought some hope to Tadase as he nervously eyed his own gun and ammunition sitting nearby. But as he started to creep away; a foot stomped on one of his fleeting ones, and Tadase was pinned up against the railing by Prussia's free arm. Then the nation turned toward the blank, dark clouds and yelled in an outlandishly angry voice, "Hey! Watch it with those things, you could've unawesomely hit me."

"_Peep peep_"

"What is it now?" And then the answer to Prussia's question came fluttering disoriented into his mop of white hair. Tadase joined his adversary in a long and puzzled stare at the new arrival. He accessed the creature as a yellow chick or some other type of small bird. Whatever it was definitely had a hypnotic effect on Prussia, who remained paralyzed under its joyful bouncing and chirping. With his initial shock worn away, Tadase took advantage of his opponent's loosened grip and squirmed away. This brought Prussia out of his immobilized state in time to watch Tadase retrieve his gun and ammunition. Then in a fit of rage Gilbert slapped the chick off of his head, which fell to the ground and dejectedly scuttled away toward Tadase. Once it was received by him the chick disheartened, slowly scaled up his arm to cry softly into the crook of Tadase's neck. Before he could become analytical and ponder as to how a chick could possibly cry; Tadase finished reloading his rounds with a firm click, and then curiously cocked his head down at himself for an explanation.

'_This is Gilbird, and he's more of a friend than pet to my brother._' Germany diligently answered as soon as the first quizzical line creased across Tadase's brow. After acquiring that knowledge the boy patted Gilbird with a gentle and consoling hand, to which the receiving party nuzzled graciously. Once most of Tadase's attention wasn't invested in comforting Gilbird; Germany continued speaking and asked in a grave voice of realization, '_Tadase, did you also notice how Gilbird's presence neutralized the mind control Prussia was under?_'

"Yeah… you'd better run away, coward!" Prussia unsurely yelled before Tadase could give Germany an answer; completely aware of the lag between Gilbird's retreat and his words, he seized any space for the boy to comment on this fact with a hearty laugh. When his laughter had finally awkwardly silenced itself he resumed a fighting stance, with a gleeful smile of the battle's continuation on his face. Tadase lifted his head as a serious stare intensified his features; he mimicked Prussia's slow and careful steps, the two rotating across from each other. Prussia was the first to take the initiative in cutting the distance between them, sliding closer as he circled along with the boy. Tadase followed the example and inched toward him as well, his firearm raised and aimed at the Prussian. Gilbird quivered on the boy's shoulder but having picked up his owner's arrogant attitude, the chick stood and held itself proudly as it fearfully shivered. Then Tadase lost his tense expression when a flash of empathy shined through his pale red eyes. This sign of weakness prompted Prussia to end their seemingly endless circling by dashing forward in an aggressive charge. But the closer proximity Tadase now shared with Prussia only increased the volume of the words that'd gained his compassion. The feeble yet determined speaker in the nation's heart repeated what shattered Tadase's composure again, "_Gilbird…_ _Freundchen, du hast mich abgekommen auch!__"_

Gilbird forgot about any attempts previously planned to maintain its fearless appearance and fell back from the force of his master's words. Once the chick rolled off of its back, Gilbird looked at Prussia with tears welled up in its eyes. It then prepared to take off and fly back to Prussia, chirping apologies it knew he'd never understand, but the deafening bang from Tadase's gun halted the chick in its tracks. The firing of the boy's weapon did nothing to stop Prussia from advancing, but the small ring from the collision of two bullets pecked his curiosity enough to veer his attack and finely evade any contact with Tadase. Again another shot was fired; but this time it was from the hazardous Black Confederate, Prussia instinctually raised his sword to shield himself from the stray bullet. However nothing came except that odd ring, and when Prussia turned to face his opponent a fresh plume of smoke was elegantly streaming from the gun's barrel. It didn't take long for Gilbert to piece two and two together, but when he did the nation couldn't comprehend why Tadase would waste precious ammunition to save him, an enemy. And before he could react to anything else going on around him, Prussia was pushed over by a glimpse of blurred blonde and green while another bullet's screech rang. Then a light object toppled off of the blur's shoulder, whose image slowly became coherent enough to distinguish that the hazy figure was Tadase kneeling next to him, and Gilbird was the weightless object affectionately cuddling itself against his chest. Though Prussia's first reaction would've been to flick the chick off him and try to decapitate Tadase right then and there, he found himself unable to do anything with the chick's cheerful chirps chiming in the air. Then Prussia lying flat on his back was confused as to why he so desperately wished for the boy's eyes to be blue; Tadase sighed in a weary but relieved voice, "_Bruder…_"

"_Nein! Ich habe kein Bruder. Keine Freunde. Nichts__" _Tadase was left speechless as both the true Prussia whispering from within and the one he'd been dueling against sighed these pessimistic words. After each distinctive voice breathed out the last word; Prussia sat up and weakly shoved Tadase, who effortlessly endured the ramming. His arms trembled and hands clenched into tight fists as Prussia's desire to move them and their unwillingness to comply with him opposed each other. Gilbird grabbed onto the front of the nation's shirt in a panic when the incline of his torso drastically increased and climbed up the fabric until it was safely atop the familiar shoulder. The yellow chick happily perched itself there, leaving Prussia only to steer his head toward Tadase and mask the turbulent array of contradictory feelings with a deathly angry scowl. But when he faced the boy the burgundy eyes Gilbert planned on starring furiously into were the exact shade of icy blue Prussia wanted so badly to see, immediately cooling his rage with one glance. Then it finally occurred to him that it wasn't that Tadase's eyes were now blue that calmed him; it was the fact that the boy wasn't by his side, but instead the one kneeling next to him was a young man he vaguely recognized. Prussia sifted through his memories or at least the ones he was allowed to remember while under Easter's control and during each of those painful recollections he felt a faint impression on his head from when Gilbird had nestled there. Every time Prussia thought of a battle he'd lost or saw Austria and Hungary happily together, sure enough the little fuzz ball was there. But what was even more curious was the foggy appearances the young man made in his scattered memories. Then Prussia was torn away from his ponderings when Germany placed a hand on his unoccupied shoulder and said in a genuinely gentle and loving tone rarely heard from him as he hesitantly brought Prussia into his arms with a hug, "No. You're wrong, _Bruder_. Gilbird and I are your friends, your family, and we will never abandon you."

"…"

"…Germany?…_Kesesese_! West you look so serious and sappy and… and… and very awesome. I mean seriously, you were so cool! It's obvious where you get it from but still. _Kesesese_!" After a brief silence Prussia shed the husk of haze present in his eyes, leaving the gleam in those blood red irises to bounce along with his snake-like laughter. The elder brother also returned the embrace tenfold with additional hard pats on the back and enthusiastic noogies, purposely messing up the other's carefully slicked back hair. Gilbird soon joined Prussia in his celebration by excitedly flying around him and Tadase before gladly resuming to perch on top of the Prussian's head, sounding off a triumphant tune as the chick snuggled into its preferred sitting position. Then all jovial acts from Prussia ceased as he felt the sword he held disintegrate into a pile of black, glittering dust only to be blown away by a passing breeze. He grumbled about the loss of such a fine weapon, and after witnessing the destruction of the blade faced the person he expected to be Germany but was surprised to find Tadase smoothing his hair back into its previous state. Prussia released the boy from his grasp and stood abruptly as he coherently mumbled, "I guess you were kind of awesome too kid, sorry for hacking you up…yeah. And for hugging you. I thought you were someone else, but you are in a way and- Ugh, never mind! The awesome me doesn't need to explain myself!"

Tadase took the attempted apology with a slightly overwhelmed smile and nervous laugh before bringing himself up to stand, but when the boy did he could have sworn he heard the wispy voice of Prussia's heart fading away as it managed to whisper one final word, "_Danke._"

"Tadase!" At the call of his name from the eagerly approaching Amu he turned toward her and returned the girl's greeting with an exuberant wave of his own. When she arrived the two exchanged pleasant smiles reassuring their success and safety; Tadase's was a little more strained than his friend's, but he was able to convince her not to worry about it with an affirming nod. Lovino followed behind her with his arms crossed and already sporting his infamous irritable attitude once again. He was accompanied by a depressed Japan; who hung his head low in shame while cradling his already bruising face in one hand, and the rest of the other characters discouraged over their failure to protect America. But before either of them could inquire the incoming characters about anything a startling cry from Ami echoed through the vicinity. This scream brought their attention to Utau and her group, who were by that point almost completely exhausted from blindly throwing attacks while also dodging wild bullets. And now Black Confederate had boldly swooped down on the X Egg eagle, snatching Ami right off of the ground.

"_Amérique_, you brut, take this! Rose Thorn Barrage!" Kukai was somehow able to yell with enough force behind his words to come off as threatening but at the same time curl his powerful tone into a lulling purr. After the attack was named several small thorns appeared and took root in the roofing's ground; and immediately growth sprang from them in the form of giant rose branches, bearing not only a multitude of colorful roses but their thorny stems as well. The flora jetting from the level surface soon covered the entire battlefield that lay before the children and tangled in on itself through the surrounding air. With prey firmly grasped in its talons, the eagle started to return to the protective veil above but was compelled into a series of aerial stunts just to avoid being skewered by the thorny branches. And just as the bird thought it had succeeded in out maneuvering the branches' random spurts, a fresh line of spiked flora suddenly reached out into its path. With no time to avoid the sweetly scented barb the eagle flew into and caught itself on the prickly stem; while the bird thrashed about frantically, Black Confederate grabbed his bayonet rifle with both hands and began to slice at the foliage. But when the X Egg eagle initially collided with the branch it subsequently released Ami, who was quickly caught by a fast reacting Utau. And while Utau struggled in flying through the thickening rose bush herself, Ami added an unnecessary element of difficulty as she wiggled within the other's hold in order to stretch her arm out over Utau's shoulder and open her spell book to the familiar tattered page. Once she achieved these Ami read aloud the incantation in that powerful ancient voice, "Elemental summon: Fire!"

The text responded more hastily than the first time she cast the spell and glowed like the soft ember it created right at the end of her exclamation. The flicker of hot light also evolved more rapidly than her earlier conjuring, expanding into its final fireball state by the time Utau returned the new magician to the floor safely. Of course it didn't take long for the flame's tongue to lick at the nimble leaves twitching under its hungry breath and discover it preferred the flowering plant over the tasteless air. The wildfire spread along the twisting and turning branches, consuming everything it came across. Under France's influence Kukai was on the brink of tears as his gorgeous masterpiece charred, which only made it harder for England and Ami to control their scoffing giggles. In a matter of time the entire plant was engulfed in flames, which freed Black Confederate and the eagle of their constraints but left them cornered by the wall of fire. Amu and Tadase had sprinted over, along with the entourage of characters and nations, and now stood with everyone in a horrified awe of the potentially deadly spectacle being performed in front of them. Amu was unable to restrain herself from crying out in a scarred yet concerned plea as she started to rush to their aid, "Hurry everyone! We have to help them."

"Allow me, _da_. Icy Frost Extension" Yaya calmly announced; halting Amu in mid stride, but there was an unsettling coldness in her tone and no one perceived the girl as relaxed at all. Nothing happened at first except for the notable chill that became present in the air despite there being a raging fire nearby. Then a rumble roared from the dark clouds hanging over them as the black puffs shifted, making room for the new grey wisps that shed delicate snowflakes. The weather manipulation left Yaya's friends in a speechless amazement, but the white specks carelessly drifting down widened her childishly cruel smile enough to see the peaks of her dimples poking out over the large scarf. She lifted her hand she wasn't using to hold onto the faucet pipe out in front of her and let it stay suspended in the chilling air. A fog of icy wind was blown from there into the thicket of fire, and instead of shrinking away into a puddle of cold water it slowed the flames' dancing until their jumping silhouettes were captured and suffocated under the ice formed in their place. When the fire was extinguished all that remained were abstract ice sculptors depicting the last leaps of the flames and trapped in the clutches of the natural art were Black Confederate and his feathered companion. Unfortunately Black Confederate was only trapped from the waist down, leaving the upper part of his body and the rifle to do as they pleased. The eagle squawked a hair-raising call, crying out in desperation during what it recognized as it last moments. But as soon as it had let the cringing screech out the bird retracted it when Black Confederate fired two rounds, commanding attention from all present. The split second of eerie silence after the booming bang was immediately broken by painful screams from Utau. Then on the peak of both wings there was a placid dark red flow slithering through her heavenly white feathers. She elevated her head to look at her brother with a face of restrained tears; teetering on the tip of her eyelids and then in a hushed and croaking voice Utau muttered, "Ikuto, how could you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Darn! I wanted to publish this on Canada day as a gift. And I know I said this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I got really carried away with the length. I hope I don't jynx myself when I say that I got my mojo back. I'm a typing maniac again! Really I am! I've already finished the last chapter, what now? So you can run and tell that, homeboy! References aside. Sorry for having a kind of weak cliffhanger, these last two chapters are really one big split into two parts. And now to translate the German because I know you all must be curious about what Prussia has to say. Again all German and translations are from our friendly neighborhood Spider- I mean Kurisuten-chan. (But seriously wouldn't it be cool to have a German Spiderman kicking ass and taking names!)

_Gilbird…_ _Freundchen, du hast mich abgekommen auch!_- Gilbird... My friend, you've abandoned me too!

___Nein! Ich habe kein Bruder. Keine Freunde. Nichts_- No! I have no brother. No friends. Nothing

And now to semi-awkwardly peace out.

Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


	16. Embryo

**Egg Nation- Embryo**

* * *

'_Utau! I'm really sorry, but I can't hold on._' El apologized in her own suffering voice and through watered eyes. Then another light beamed out but not nearly as bright or brilliant as the one that combined the two. And when it eclipsed Utau was left kneeling over in anguish; clawing at the fabric sitting on her shoulders, trying to apply cool hands to the burning pain. While her other teammates fretted over the girl's injury, Yaya wordlessly threw her faucet pipe with a skillful flick of the wrist. The lead pipe spiraled through the air, destroying the ice exhibition while on the way to its intended target. Smashing and crushing even the largest of icicles, the pipe set into motion a domino effect that completely leveled the fortress landscape. And during this demolition the lead projectile never diminished in speed as it narrowed in on Black Confederate, who was busy pulling himself out of his ice imprisonment. But Ikuto's Character transformation sensed the incoming pipe and evaded it in time, letting the X Egg eagle experience the thudding hit. After striking the unintended victim Yaya's faucet pipe returned to her in boomerang fashion, and she hopped of off the thinly snow-covered ground in order to catch the arriving pipe. While Black Confederate gracefully stuck his landing, the eagle's crashing descent was chaotic as it plummeted into an emerging snow bank with an explosion of mangy feathers. After the creature pulled itself out of the fresh powder, it enveloped itself in the accursed shimmering dark energy. Soon the eagle surfaced from the cocoon of mysterious healing substance to find Nagihiko shakily standing defiantly across from it and Black Confederate; the boy meekly bellowed with the hockey stick held above his head, "Th-this is for your own good America…Maple Syrup Slapshot!"

Nagihiko smacked the hockey stick hard against the freezing ground where a golden puck was precariously placed, rocketing the syrup-filled puck at the duo. The stout cylinder zipped around impulsively and crazily out of control; but Black Confederate nonchalantly avoided the puck and its insane spinning, allowing the X Egg eagle to bear the consequences once again. Nagihiko drew in an alarmed gasp at the result of his efforts, while the eagle struggled under the adhesive syrup coating him. Soon the yellow-orange substance had wrapped itself around the entire bird, save for the head in order to let it breathe, and continued searching for more to capture in its sticky grasp. Though Black Confederate was easily able to step around the slow moving syrup; he even became cocky enough to make a game out of waltzing over the stretching formless blob, treating it as if it were a hopscotch court. Utau bit back the furious curses she wanted to spew at the pretentious Character transformation, but instead she diverted her attention toward the entrapped eagle and shuddered through a few winces. Then as she watched and listened to the foul creature's wailing Utau carried herself up and staggered into a crocked stand; her hands falling to the side and keeping themselves in self containing fists as she despairingly grunted, "If only I could cleanse that bird, then maybe for a second he would be weak enough to…"

"Please permit me to assist you. I failed to protect America, and I should be the one to rectify that mistake." Utau nearly fell over clinging onto her chest from a heart attack after the shock she received from Japan's sudden decision to speak. His unwavering expressionless face stayed constant through the girl's mini episode and recovery from her surprise. After Utau calmed herself with several steadying breaths she was able to give a spunky nod and spread her lips into an accepting smile. Japan returned these humble expressions with a simple bow, and then his egg swiftly enclosed him within itself while the empowering light shone around Utau once again. Utau's long blonde hair was collected into a high ponytail, and her face eased under a nondescript expression almost identical to Kiku's apart from his dull brown eyes. She was garbed in a white military uniform with black and gold accents with a sheathed katana clasped in her hands. And like Tadase; Utau's pain was soothed by a wave of nullifying adrenaline that traveled to every part of her being, stilling the unruly surges of agony. The bright light then disappeared into the snow and ice like the setting sun falling below the horizon at dusk, leaving the combined two behind.

Character Transformation: Japan Charm!

"Rising Sun's Purifying Blade" It was more stated than yelled by Utau, but the attack that followed had nowhere near the level of serenity its name was spoken with. After the modest introduction Utau revealed the pristine blade hooded by the intricately decorated sheath and poised the sword over her head. There the sharp and sleek metal was overtaken by a flickering light that fluctuated between white and blue, then Utau swiped at the snowing air with her illuminated katana. A faint glow of the light produced by the weapon was flung off by the quick motion, creating a trail documenting the blade's travelled path before dimming away. Utau suddenly dashed forward, holding the sword by her side in order to strike when she was closer. Her footsteps were swift and agile; never keeping her feet in one place long enough to be caught in the treacherous syrup she treaded on, the elegant ripples that protruded from her steps gave the impression the girl was gliding across the substance. Then Black Confederate spotted Utau during his frolicking and ended the game in order to bring up the bayonet rifle to eyelevel, following her sprinting with his aim. A slyly satisfied grin opened up on the Character transformation's conceited face as Utau brought her sword overhead and lunged into the air. However she and her blade were brought down by gravity before the shot Black Confederate fired could hit her, and there was a loud thud inside of his chest when the katana pierced into the X Egg eagle's side. The light hanging onto Utau's sword poured into the wound it created and infected all of the dark bird, matching the eagle's screech with a high pitched ring until both sounds were smothered. Then the bird began fading away as its black-purple feathers diluted into softly radiating white feathers accompanied by thousands of purified eggs, and the cleansed Heart eggs erupted in a large rejoicing bound. The loss of so many X Eggs left Black Confederate stumbling back and falling to one knee, but his smug grin now became deranged behind gritted teeth as he positioned his rifle to take another shot at Utau. China was the first to realize how Utau had unwittingly trapped herself in the syrup's hold and forced Rima to quickly shouted, "Japan watch out! Tea Leaf Cyclone, aru!"

Luckily the attack responded accordingly to the urgency it was called with and sped through its stages, generating the strong tunnel of rushing air and leaves right away from the wok without being stirred first. With the tiniest shift of her ladle the wind launched itself at Black Confederate, the unnaturally sharp tea leaves went straight to work tearing at his Confederacy uniform and the skin underneath. The forceful gale also ripped the bayonet rifle out of his hands; casually tossing the gun off of the rooftop and permanently out of his reach, and Rima extended the life of her winds by controlling their movements. She conducted them with a few continuous waves of her ladle; and they wrapped themselves around Back Confederate, tying him up and repeatedly subjecting him to endure the same leaves' cuts. After the successful capture of Black Confederate Utau sheathed her katana and made a sweeping bow while stuck in the lightly rustling syrup, with a small smile tugging at her lips that only China knew about. With the situation brightening up Italy and Amu were filled with an uplifting feeling that practically elevated their spirits up into the sky, and while Italy marveled in the extraordinary ecstasy Amu understood that she was powering up in order to open Ikuto and America's hearts. She mentally fastened her aim before lining herself up; finally forming a heart with her hands and pointing it at him, initiating her finishing ability. When Amu took her signature stance, Italy had brought his attention back down and focused along with her. She then heroically proclaimed in a determined voice, "Negative Heart, Lock On!"

"Open Heart- Pasta Edition!" Before Amu could scold Feliciano about the alteration to her attack, she'd pushed her hand-made heat forward and released the wave of purifying energy. However instead of the usual heart rings coming out of the Humpty Lock; a golden beam of translucent pasta noodles was unleashed and collided with the immobilized Black Confederate, settling the manipulated wind initially binding him. Amu expected their hearts to be cleansed soon after encountering her Open Heart, but it seemed there was still a corrupted willpower opposing her. The stubbornness of Black Confederate put up such resistance against her finishing move that Amu was literally pushed back, leaving small trenches in the snow from where her stiff legs slid from. Tadase gave the situation a serious scowl before leisurely tossing his handgun to an unsuspecting Prussia, who was able to catch it after juggling it between his hands. And before Prussia could give the boy an objection he had already walked past him, ignoring anything the nation did or said. Then Tadase raised his arm up to himself and opened the palm of his hand, closing his eyes in deep concentration. All of a sudden a small bomb materialized in his hand, it was mainly silver with white gold garnishes and a cross-shaped safety pin. He smiled satisfactorily before taking out the pin with his mouth; then throwing it with an overhand motion and yelling, "Holy Hand Grenade!"

The grenade landed in the wave of energy produced by Amu near Black Confederate, and everyone watched in either suspense or horror during the brief time delay. Once the small bomb detonated its explosion fused together with the power from Open Heart- Pasta Edition and shaped the united forces into a great half sphere of cleansing light. Inside the dome they heard a faint anguished cry from Black Confederate eerily fading with each echoing until the sound was mute. After the form that had encased their foe gradually disappeared as well; the battlefield was revealed as cleaned, skies completely cleared and a disoriented Ikuto holding America's closed egg. Nagihiko was the first to approach, anxiously running up while calling America's name. When Nagihiko reached Ikuto he was surprised to see the older boy willingly offer him the egg, which he took graciously. There was a brief flash that emitted from Nagihiko and the large Kumajiro releasing Canada from his Character transformation with the boy; and the shrunken nation with the disappointed polar bear hanging in his arms once again hovered over to the egg and weakly stuttered, "A-America…?"

"Canada… I'm so hungry bro! Dude, I haven't eaten in ages! This has got to against some law, it's inhumane. I'm starving!" After faintly sighing out his brother's name, America energetically popped out of the egg and (having his priorities straight) began desperately begging for food. Canada ignored his gluttonous brother's pleading and immediately started strangling him in a tight hug, incoherently crying about how much he loved him through blubbering tears. America flailed his arms in an attempt to signal for help, and his glasses were pushed askew. He believed that nothing could persuade Canada to unlatch the death hold he had him in, but then the heart-dropping sound of rocks fracturing cracked loud and long in the air previously filled with lightheartedness.

Then splintering chasms started to rift in the concrete roof; jagged gorges forming that quickly expanded, separating the newly reunited group. America forgot all thoughts of glorious hamburgers and grabbed the stunned Canadian's hand, dragging him away from the budding danger with Nagihiko following the brothers. Utau, who was farthest from the group, ran furiously while leaping over the ground crumbling beneath her. She was at the last leg of her sprint when an entire corner of the roof broke completely off from the rest and was collapsing in on itself. Utau made one last effort and threw herself into the air; her arms out stretched, but she miscalculated the distance to the sturdy side and started to plummet. However Kukai slide up to the edge in time to catch her hand, anchoring Utau as she dangled over the ledge. After pulling her up, Ami was thrown into the gorge by the perpetual shaking from the roof falling apart. Amu at first tried to go in after her sister; but Tadase restrained her, seizing Amu's arm despite her thrashing protests. Amu stood uselessly by and watched Ami tumble through the air; but all of her fear was put to rest when the little girl was able to make a broomstick appear, upon grabbing the cleaning implement Ami hung suspended in the air. After checking to see her sister pull herself onto the broom and float up, Amu willingly joined everyone else on the opposite side of the roof. Once they all were gathered and safely accounted for; Lovino looked up from his exasperated gasping and shouted in a raged shock, "Sh-shit! What the hell was that?"

"I think we wore the roof down with all of our attacks, aru." Rima assessed, resting her chin in a pondering hand as she voiced her opinion.

"Not the goddamn earthquake! I'm talking about the glowing egg that just flew by- Right there!" Lovino negatively retorted before being taking aback by the return of the glimmering speck, pointing out its location to the other curious onlookers. Most of who simply gawked at the sighting instead of answering the Italian's question, which left him even more irritable than before. Amu offered a satisfying answer as she absentmindedly stated during her engaging sightseeing, "It's the embryo… a magical egg that grants wishes."

"Ikuto, obtain the Embryo." The order was given to the young man in a very cold and morbid voice by director Kazuomi Hoshina, who stood annoyed at the repeated failures from both Ikuto and the nations he once had under his control.

"Yoru" Ikuto simply called while leisurely sitting on the crooked railing, receiving an animated snicker before his cat ears appeared with a reliable ping. Then he propelled himself off of the morphed metalwork feet first, landing in a crouching position ready to spring into the clear blue sky. In order to stop Ikuto from acquiring the Embryo, Tadase bolted over and knocked him to the ground just as he was launching himself up to snatch the precious egg. After pinning Ikuto to the floor, Tadase struggled greatly against the other's attempts to escape. And despite his best efforts to push him down, Ikuto overcame the exhausted Tadase and threw the boy into the railing post. After a devastating ding reverberated up the pole, Tadase curled into an aching ball. Amu and the others instinctually started rushing over to him; but Tadase warded them off by bellowing in a commanding tone that ordered immediate attention, "No, stop Ikuto! We can't let him have that wish."

After the authoritative request was issued, Ikuto was already prepared to pounce into the air once again. And in a distressed exertion to follow through with Tadase's demand, Kiseki led the other Guardian characters on an assault to at the very least stall Ikuto. Fortunately they were able to do that much; as Ikuto had to concentrate on swatting away their aerial dives, but each character he slapped down crash landed into the ground and was unable to bring themselves up in time to stop him from accomplishing a powerful hurdle from the roof. Unbeknownst to Ikuto though; Ami had managed to enter the race for the Embryo as well, soaring through the sky on her flying broom. Though her entry didn't stay a secret for long as she caught up with the boy and was inching in front of him and before she had completely passed him; Ikuto grabbed onto the handle, pulling it toward him so he could use the broom to spin on as if it were a horizontal bar. Once Ikuto released the broomstick he was tossed through the air again, leaving Ami in dizzy disarray as she reoriented herself. She wasn't stalled for very long, and her broom sped up quickly in order to make up for the lost time. Ikuto neared the distracted Embryo, which was very happy with watching all of the cleansed Heart eggs zip around before finally heading back to their respective owners. And reached out his hand; assured that the prize would really be obtained this time, but Ami was by his side once again. In a desperate decision; Ami riskily jumped up off of her broom, pushing herself toward the radiating egg with her arms wide opened to catch it. Ikuto fell in spirits and height as he saw Ami collide into the Embryo and seize it in a tight hug. With the mission failed Ikuto somberly landed on a neighboring building, skidding to a halt and disappearing from view with Yoru hanging onto him. After entering the embrace with the Embryo Ami floated in midair; clutching the egg against her chest as she was covered by its brilliant glow, while on the ground a euphoric eruption of cheering exploded amongst the victorious party. And during this celebration Kazuomi Hoshina was able to slick away, unnoticed with defeat heavy on his scowling face and heart.

Then a momentary burst of light vaguely shone around the entire group, no one was sure who specifically it emanated from but only that they were forced out of their Character transformations. During the white blindness the sounds of metal being bent and rocks shuffling around were heard, aiding in the assumption that more of the structure was giving way. However as their sight returned to them; all were relieved and amazed to see that the building had actually mended itself, rather than continue dismantling. Only the few among them who had sustained injury were thankful as they discovered all of their injuries had been healed as well. When the light show concluded itself Ami was back on the ground; sitting on the shoulders of a drastically sized up England, and as the children looked around they realized he wasn't the only one to have this effect. All of the nations that'd been Guardian characters were standing tall above them, which received varied reactions within each of the groups. The more levelheaded of the Guardians, such as Tadase and Rima, were hardly fazed by the nations' growth spurts. But Yaya almost fainted as Russia loomed over her with a manically happy smile, and Nagihiko was overwhelmed as America demonstrated his contentment with returning to his usual size by wrapping an arm around the boy's neck and excitedly fist pumping the air. Amu had to contend with Italy's untiring and constrictive hugging around both her and Romano as he openly wept, much to his brother's embarrassment. Germany ended up having to sacrifice himself to the Italian's overactive need to embrace others at that moment when he intervened, resulting in Lovino being even more upset. Amu let out a winded sigh; and when she finished unbottling her coiled up breath England walked up to her handing off the girl previously perched atop his shoulders and pleasantly said, "I think this belongs to you."

"_Onee-chan! _" Ami cheered; energetically leaping into her sister's surprised arms that were able to react in time, safely catching her. Amu gladly accepted and returned the comforting hug Ami gave her as soon as she came into her arms. After being entirely entranced by the embrace for a few long moments; Amu looked up to find a hazy, nostalgic warmth present in England's demeanor as he smiled at them. Then his attention was pulled away from the endearing sight by the Embryo's call, which consisted of an incomprehensible murmur accompanied by several whimsical instruments such as chimes and bells playing. Amu was perplexed by the strange language the magical egg communicated in, and she was even more confused as to how England understood its speech as his face clearly reacted to what was being said. As Amu was distracted with Arthur's uncanny ability, Ami slid down to plant herself onto the restored ground and held her sister's hand as she observed the nation with her. Then the other Guardians and nations gathered around, curious to see the result of England's encounter. Once he took notice of everyone's sudden interest in him; he politely lifted a hand to pause the egg's conversation and explained, "The Embryo says that it has to bring us back in order for my wish to be fulfilled, so-"

"Wait! You made the wish, _Angleterre_? But I thought little Ami was the one whose wish was granted. Of all the things I thought you would have wished for, you-" France was the first of all the surprised nations to voice their shared speculation of England's behavior. But Arthur mainly ignored his fellow nation's comment and became more concerned about the insolence of being interrupted in the middle of speaking; England repaid the favor by intentionally barging during France's sentence and grumpily continued, "I will have you know that Ami generously gave me the wish; and as a gentleman it would be rude to use such a kindly gift for my own desires, especially after the mess we've caused! Now as I was saying before, we have to be leaving soon."

"No Arthur! Don't go, I'll miss you." Ami pulled her fingers out of her sister's hand and wrapped her arms around England's legs, clinging to the pant leg with her round face buried in the fabric. England knelt down as best as he could with Ami latching onto him and gently patted her head; which brought her face, wet with smeared tears, out to stare up at him. He didn't say anything to her at first, but instead the nation offered a bright smile for her to imitate and a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. After timidly accepting the neatly folded cloth and tenderly dabbing at the salty tears; she daintily fiddled with the handkerchief before returning it to Arthur, and Ami found it within herself to genuinely beam a brilliant smile up at him. England then let Ami dislodge herself from his leg as he proudly proclaimed, "There's that stiff upper lip and no more crying, okay? I won't be gone forever. I actually travel quite often, so I'll definitely come and visit."

During the little pep talk between Arthur and Ami, America couldn't help but think of a time when he was that small and receiving similar, kind and comforting words from England. But the loud, roaring growl his stomach projected brought America's thinking to his aching hunger. Once England rose from his knees the insistent and inexplicable chattering of the Embryo resumed; and he looked up at the egg with an understanding expression, nodding his head a few times as the innocent ringing flittered through the light atmosphere. The relief in the air was shortly replaced with stressed attention as Italy yelped a terrified scream; but when their eyes darted to him they found Feliciano floating and slowly rising toward the Embryo, which soon hoisted Lovino up as well. Gilbird began to sleepily hover off of Prussia's head, gently rocking back and forth up until the chick woke up from its snoozing and discovered that its frantic flapping failed to bring it back to its roosting spot. Prussia easily hopped off the ground to capture the free floating Gilbird and return the chick to the top of his head, but Prussia did not fall back down as he had expected and was also carried higher up. America became excited by the phenomenon and jumped, striking a heroic pose, and pretending to be a comic book hero as he freely flew about. Canada awkwardly followed his brother with a weak leap; but his little bound was enough to earn a weightlessness he didn't anticipate, and the Canadian fumbled the polar bear hanging in his arms as he sought to balance himself. France elegantly rose, casually riding in a laid back position that oozed with a seductive beauty. Germany stood firmly, and when it was deemed his turn to join the other lifting nations his stiff posture seemed out of place with the organic movements the other's soared with.

The second Japan felt the tiniest lock of his hair start to levitate; he politely bowed, respectfully declining the offer to be returned to England's home since he was close to his own. Without speaking the Embryo understood his refusal and let Japan remain settled on the floor. Russia and China also shared the same thinking as him, wordlessly waving away the egg's offer as each of them felt a tug on their gravity heavy bodies. Then the Embryo shed a drop of shimmering light that fell in front of Russia; who hesitantly held out his hands to accept the glowing ball, which instantly morphed into a hang glider. The Embryo happily rang, delighted with itself on giving the gift to the more than puzzled Russian. Russia silently turned toward England with a creepily twitching smile smoothly applied to his face that was intimidating in such a way that the simple curve barked demands for a translation. England paled as he tried to process how such a seemingly sweet face could form a smile that conveyed the amount of cruelty it did; and as he nervously backed away into the Embryo's lightening grasp he stuttered in a choke, "I-it says that you'll uh- …need it."

"So wait… you're leaving, just like that?" Amu asked with a hint of mild devastation hinging in her voice as she helplessly watched her new friends being whisked away. And when she turned to face the other Guardians, Amu stumbled upon the same torn look wavering in their eyes. Ami combated this melancholy with the beaming grin she'd learned from England, grabbing her sister's hand as she proudly displayed the smile. Her happiness was contagious as Amu was swiftly infected with a sudden peppiness. Italy sucked in his cries and blinked back tear that wanted to roll down his cheeks before lifting his head to unveil a carefree smile, bright on his face. Then he raised both arms and waved them as if they were one of his white banners, but this trend soon caught on and became popular as the other nations began waving goodbye. The Embryo's light blasted out, reaching far out with the tips of its rays and whiting out the nations entering it. While the nation's bodies were being concealed by the blinding radiance; Italy allowed his voice to compensate for this lacking and cheerfully declared, "Goodbye and thanks a bunch! _Arrivederci!_"

The Guardians called their goodbyes back to the departing nations and swore that there were more muffled responses as the light transported them away. Then the brilliance glowing above them vanished, and with the absence of the Embryo there was a new arrival on the scene. A helicopter veered over to the rooftop, hovering above like a hummingbird sipping from a flower. The booming propeller beats stirred up a strong wind, spiraling around the rooftop that roughly fanned against the startled Guardians. A rope ladder was flung out of the opened doors of the helicopter and flicked open as it rolled down; stopping in front of Japan, who covered his ears and followed the swaying ladder up the vehicle's hull with his seemingly apathetic stare and found his boss beckoning for him to climb up. Japan grabbed one of the ladder's rungs and looked over his shoulder; the Guardians didn't need an explanation as his boss began calling for the nation to come up, but their faces projected the slimmest glimpse of the glum they felt as the children silently watched more of their friends leave. China was quick to accept the opportunity of returning home faster and crawled up the rungs after Japan; while Russia was still contemplating about the purpose of the cryptically acquired hang glider and eventually shrugged at it, about to join the other two nations in venturing up the waving ladder when the elevator doors loudly opened. The metal doors screeched apart; revealing a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and navy blue dress with a disturbing tired smile on her face as she exited from the elevator car and stated in a twisted tone, "Big brother Russia. I've been searching tirelessly for you, and now that you're here we can finally be joined together as one! Marry me, marry me, marry me-"

"No! Go away!" The Guardians, especially Yaya, were speechlessly shocked at the apparent fear Russia cried those words with and his readiness to throw himself off of the building. He narrowly escaped the grasp of his sister as she ran to stop him from gliding away, and Belarus banged on the railing as she loudly cursed at the fleeing figure in a multitude of languages which none of the Guardians understood. While she yelled at Russia, who was by then out of hearing range, Japan and China hastily retreated up the rope ladder; and after Belarus took notice of it and the helicopter they cut the rope. As the ladder became limp and fell in front of the woman; the hovering machine drew away from the building and flew off, leaving her to dash toward the stairs and try to catch up with her brother on foot. The Guardians stood frozen in an indescribable awkwardness as they attempted to wrap their minds around what just took place, but after a while of mindlessly standing on the roof they decided it was best to just try and forget about it. Once they put the mind puzzle to rest Ami widely opened her mouth to release a very audible yawn; and as she rubbed her eyes with a loose fist Amu leaned down, motioning for Ami to climb onto her back which the sleepy girl lazily did. When Ami secured herself on with her arms and legs she gently laid her weary head and drifted off to sleep; then Amu led the others to the elevator with a light cock of her head and breathed, "Let's go home too."

* * *

**A/N: **The End. I'm relieved and sad at the same time. This was so much fun to do! Thanks for your patience and all of your wonderful comments, seeing how happy this story made you guys really means alot to me. I really hope you'll continue reading because I'm going to keep working on my other story and start the epilogue one-shots I have planned to follow this. I'm thinking of havng the first one star everyone's favorite Brit, so there's alot to look forward to! Haha! Now I'm excited. I have no need for tears! I'm getting to work right away! Bye bye now :D

And for the last time (at least for this story). Peace~! -MagnifiedSun


End file.
